


The Great Escape

by lunavelvet



Category: Dunkirk (2017) RPF
Genre: (occasionally) bottom Harry, Band Reunion, Band dismiss, Dunkirk4 is a rock band, I won’t say it aloud but this band does have character prototype, M/M, Top Harry
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 20:16:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 73,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12092619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunavelvet/pseuds/lunavelvet
Summary: A britpop band AU.Love you all for reading this.





	The Great Escape

每一次gig结束的时候Fionn都会发现自己是硬的。  
第一次的时候他告诉自己这大概是因为紧张激动导致的肾上腺激素分泌过量。但随后几次演出类似的情况在持续发生，有一次他甚至不得不在舞台上尴尬的蹲下来以掩饰裤裆处撑起来的帐篷。那一次Jack在他身后笑得扔掉了鼓棒砸到了前排一个乐迷的脸。  
“你应该在上台前来一发。”Harry认真的对他说。Harry通常是对的，他比Fionn大三岁，弹吉他的时候总会不自觉的露出高潮脸，对热情献身的骨肉皮来者不拒——这一点令Fionn无法理解，他觉得如果Harry想要，他可以睡到任何人，男的女的，变性的，贝克汉姆或者维多利亚，或者一起。  
“他就是性饥渴，别想太多了。”跟他年龄相仿却总是冷静而成熟的贝斯手Tom从鼻子里哼了一声，钻进了拖车。Harry还留在外面，几个女歌迷黏黏糊糊的挂在他身上，其中一个年龄大概比他妈还老，另一个则大概是他两倍的体重。但他毫不吝啬的与她们贴面热吻，一面用戴满浮夸戒指的大手温柔的拍拍她们的后背。  
Fionn不这么看。他觉得Harry可能有某种取悦他人的强迫症，从某个角度来讲他很同情他。但他没有勇气把这些看法当面转达给当事人，他一直告诉自己他并不是真的特别在乎Harry到底跟多少人睡过或者会不会某一天精尽人亡之类的——他只是担心那样的事情发生的话他要去哪里再找到一个情投意合的吉他手。

他们被拖车带到旅馆的时候已经过了午夜，下车的时候旅馆门口居然也等着几个充满期待的姑娘。好在她们都不难看，也不老。于是她们如愿以偿的跟着乐队一起回到了房间，他们喝了更多的酒，Fionn点着了一支大麻，他们互相传递着吸了一圈，每个人都晕晕乎乎，嗨得忘乎所以。Fionn不记得自己说了什么，他大概还写了半首歌，放开嗓门唱了几句，然后被一个投怀送抱的棕发女郎按进了床垫。  
他不记得后面的事了。

第二天早上醒来的时候最为尴尬。他光着，老二怒气冲天的硬着，身旁睡着同样光着的棕发姑娘，他浑身酸痛，头疼欲裂。  
然后他坐起来，发现床下的地毯上睡着更多全裸的人：男的，女的，还有Harry。  
他小心翼翼的迈过那些还纠缠在一起的躯体，尽量当心没有踩到任何人的任何零件，溜进卫生间自娱自乐了一把。他都不太确定自己前一天晚上到底做了没有，如果做了还能一大早就这么有精神那真是可喜可贺。撸到快射的时候他向后仰起头咬住了下唇，想象了一会儿昨天晚上到底发生了什么。棕发姑娘长得很可爱，他应该好好的与她缠绵过了。他努力回忆手指抚过那些柔软卷曲的发丝，然后流连于光滑洁白的肌肤的感受，然后用力吞了下口水。  
操。  
他扯了几张纸巾擦擦小腹和手指，仍然浑身瘫软的坐在马桶盖上不想挪动。但这时门被敲响了。  
“等等！”他涨红了脸，拧开了水龙头。但外面的人毫不在意的推开了并没有锁着的门。  
“老天。”穿着一条裤衩的Jack摇着头，一脸嫌弃的看着他变得无精打采的老二。“你就不能好好在小妞儿身上找到满足吗白头崽？”  
Fionn瞪着他，伸手到水龙头底下神经质的拼命搓洗。“我不像你，苏格兰佬，我没有酒精中毒，我也不阳痿。”  
Jack翻了翻白眼，并不在意他的任何一句毫无依据的污蔑。“快滚出去吧小鬼，除非你想让我尿在你身上。”

Fionn扯过一条浴巾围在腰上走出去。Tom已经穿戴整齐，正在挨个摇醒床上和地上还沉睡不醒的姑娘们。“早上好。”他的脸上挂着镇定而礼貌的微笑，仿佛前一天夜里操了她们的另有其人。“该回家了姑娘们，穿上衣服，别丢了钱包。”  
Harry终于也醒了，他打着哈欠坐起来，瞪着那对无焦的绿眼珠茫然四顾。他的卷发乱得像一坨屎，身上乱七八糟的纹身图案的间隙里埋着各种形状和深浅的吻痕。他昨天晚上应该倾其所有毫无保留的让姑娘们爽了个够，他总是这样。  
“烂人。”Tom伸脚踢了踢他的大腿。“我们要退房了，希望你已经爽够了。”  
他可不是烂人。Fionn一面在旅行箱里翻干净内裤一面用余光瞥到那个卷毛儿摇摇晃晃的站了起来，毫不在意的光着屁股走来走去，与穿好了衣服依次离去的女孩们热情告别。  
他笑得十分诚恳，酒窝深得可以溺死两打少女，绿色的眼珠里春光荡漾。  
他简直是个天使。Fionn套上内裤，把浴巾扔向那个仍然全裸着的高个男孩，看上去似乎很愤怒。  
“穿上衣服Styles！”他尖声嚷嚷。“没嗨的时候谁也不想看见你的鸟！”  
“为什么？你会渴望它还是怎么着？”Harry放声大笑。除了他没有人会在一大清早睡眠不足的醒来的一刻就如此热情高涨，有时候Fionn觉得他是不是长了什么可以随时分泌可卡因的腺体让他随时都是嗨着的。  
“操你。”他面红耳赤的一面套上tshirt一面还击。

Harry会以为他只是恼羞成怒的在骂人。  
但他不是。他真的想操他，发自内心各种诚恳。他自慰时想着他，操姑娘时也想着他，在台上看见他一脸高潮的弹吉他就会硬到发痛。  
他才是那个烂人。

 

他们坐着大巴到了巡演的下一个城市，那间live house在一片鸟不拉屎交通不便的市郊，但那天晚上那间狭小的live house里居然意料之外的挤满了五百多人。每个人都因为这个意外很嗨，但谁也没料到在他们第二次encore的时候Harry突然扔掉吉他跳了水。  
结局十分悲惨，Fionn眼睁睁的看着Harry的两条长腿朝天胡乱晃了几下，然后消失在那群疯狂歌迷举起的手臂中间。他笑得唱劈了一个高音，然后Tom也自暴自弃的停止了演奏，Jack则开始炫技般的用暴风疾雨的鼓点和着歌迷毫无节制的尖叫填满了剩下的表演时间。  
Harry爬回舞台的时候丢了一只鞋，卷毛再次乱成一团鸟窝，嘴角一直咧到耳朵根。  
“我操，我这辈子再也不会跳水了！”他捡起吉他，踢掉了另一只鞋，光脚站在舞台上冲着台下仍旧往台上pogo的歌迷竖起了中指。“你们这群接不住我的废物！”他笑嘻嘻的大声骂道。“把我的鞋还给我，这是我最贵的一双靴子！”  
当然他没能要回那只鞋，另一只最终也被他扔进了人群中。Fionn不太确定他是不是听见了一声惨叫。也许哪个倒霉鬼被砸中了。  
“你就是自寻死路。”Jack在回后台的路上跟Harry翻着白眼用浓重的苏格兰腔没完没了的取笑他。“傻逼都看得出来，你那边永远是姑娘多，姑娘哪儿他妈能托得动你！”  
“我很重吗？”Harry把长发熟练的绑成一个团子，一面真诚的忏悔。“我的确没想那么多，我当时只觉得情绪对头了，我还以为跳水的感觉会超级棒呢。”他摇了摇头。“我好像踢到了一个人的脸，不过说实话我觉得她是装的。”  
当然是装的，Fionn推开后门，怒气冲冲的从几个试图上来搭话的歌迷中间挤过去径直上了拖车。她们不就是想骗炮吗，你这个傻逼。  
他回头瞪着跟在他后面的吉他手，他光着脚，背着他那支吉他跌跌撞撞的追上来，有个女孩拽住了他的琴箱背带差点儿被他拽了个跟头。他停下脚步及时搀住了她，贴近她的脸轻声细气的不知道说了什么，那女孩红着脸松开了手。  
“你就不能他妈的找双拖鞋穿穿吗！”巡演经理从前排座位转过来对着最后上车的Harry低声怒吼。“瞧你把车里踩成什么鬼样子！”

一切都乱七八糟。  
Fionn用一件不知道哪儿来的脏衣服盖住了头，这样他仿佛就能与世隔绝似的。然后他在粗声粗气的互斥声，Jack喝高以后扯着嗓子唱着一首苏格兰小淫曲儿的声音，以及夹杂中当中偶尔直击他脊髓的Harry发出的低哑的笑声中，轻轻的哼完了一首歌。一首他原本想在第二次encore的时候唱完，又被Harry那次失败的跳水打断了的歌。  
他迷迷糊糊的睡着了，车子晃得很规律，那件盖在他头上的衣服散发出汗味儿和古龙水混杂的一言难尽的气味。  
Harry的气味。  
他睡得很沉。

醒来的时候灯黑着，拖车里一片寂静。所有人都睡着了，车里响着此起彼伏的呼噜声。他头上盖着的衣服不见了，身上盖了条脏兮兮的毯子。  
他坐起来四处张望，Harry在他后面那排座位上缩成一团，在睡梦里吧唧了几下嘴，口齿不清的仍旧在嘟哝他那双再也要不回来的破靴子。盖在他肩膀上的那件tshirt悄无声息的滑落到了地上。Fionn没有费事去捡，反正那件衣服已经脏得不行了，而且盖不盖也没什么区别。  
拖车还在平稳的向前开动，车窗外不时投射进来昏暗的光线，Fionn吸了吸鼻子，把那条味道不怎么样的毯子扔回了Harry身上。他不想再睡了。  
那天夜里他坐在那辆摇晃的拖车里做了那个决定，他决定有一天他们巡演到巴黎的时候，他要去那个Harry天天念叨在嘴边的Saint Laurent的店里给他买双鞋。他还得让他写个保证书，这辈子真的再也不跳水了。

 

但是那一年他们的巡演还没能度过英吉利海峡。事实上如果不是Jack的表兄在格拉斯哥为他们安排了一间免费的学校礼堂，他们的巡演连英格兰都出不了。他们收获了一些新的歌迷，获得了一些小众评论家的赞赏，但显然没赚到什么钱。  
那是人心惶惶的一年，大家各怀鬼胎，Jack想去参军，Tom时不时会去他爸过去经常表演的爵士酒吧客串一下低音贝斯，而Fionn考上了那所他想上的大学。  
只有Harry原地踏步且意志坚定的把每个人拉回来，在他自掏腰包租的破烂场地里排练和录音。他低声下气的给每个人打电话，有时候会发脾气，接着更加低声下气的祈求原谅。Fionn最终没去上学，他妈妈伤心坏了，但也没说什么。每个人都惴惴不安，只有Harry近乎固执的坚信他们的未来一片光明。  
他们又写了很多歌，去更多的Pub和Livehouse演出，在路上卖力的讨好新老歌迷，睡了他们中的一些，获得了更多的灵感，接着写了更多的歌。

那一年接近圣诞的时候他们在伦敦连着演完了三天，最后一天的演出大获成功，after party上有个中年男子给Harry递了根烟，然后套着耳朵在震耳欲聋的背景音乐里不知道说了些什么。Harry的表情罕见的全程保持了严肃，Fionn站在远处的角落里喝着兑了苏打水的威士忌盯着他们。  
“我们得聊聊。”隔了一会儿Harry走过来冲着他大声嚷嚷，他手里拿着张名片，另一只手夹着烟，指了指后门。Fionn放下酒杯跟在他后面默默的走了出去。  
外面又冷又潮，散发着呕吐物和隔夜食物的腐臭气味。就算有一天他们因为干过的什么鸟事儿下了地狱大概也不过如此了。Harry没穿外套，站在巷子里缩着脖子抱着胳膊抽了会儿烟，然后他转过来拧着脖子瞧着Fionn，绿眼珠里映着路灯的光亮闪闪跳跃，扯起嘴角在脸颊上挤出那对酒窝。  
“我们要走运了Finley。”他压低嗓门粗声粗气的说。“那老头是唱片公司的，他喜欢我们今天晚上的表现，他说最喜欢的是你encore的时候唱的那首。你刚写的那首。”  
Fionn半信半疑的接过那张名片，那个熟悉的logo映入眼帘，他简直不敢相信。  
他抬起眼皮瞧着Harry扔掉那支烟朝他大步流星的走过来，然后不知道发生了什么，他忽然被拥入了怀中——一个宽厚，温暖，带着他熟悉的体味的怀抱，他僵直的呆在那儿没做反应，然后他感觉到那双经常拨弄吉他的长满老茧，戴满浮夸的戒指的大手在他的背上轻轻的拍了拍，像是在抚慰他似的。  
“我知道没去上大学令你很失望。”Harry的声音贴着他的耳边，他起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。“可是芬崽，没有你可不行，我们离不了你。”

他被一阵从小腹涌起的热流刺激得哆嗦了一下，然后迟疑的抬起手想环住Harry的后背。但那个拥抱在那一刻戛然而止。  
他及时的收回手臂，掩饰着失望微笑起来。“我知道。”他露出那口不太整齐的牙齿，尽量学着Harry有时不可一世的样子抬高了下巴。“我知道你可离不了我。”  
他在“你”字上加重了语气，他希望Harry听明白他的意思了。  
但Harry还是笑得那么甜，跟平时没什么不一样。“我很高兴我们的看法一致。”他伸手搂住Fionn僵直的肩膀，带着他往酒吧里走回去。“现在我们进去告诉那两个混球吧，希望不会打扰他们操姑娘的兴致。”  
“他们不是你，Harry。”Fionn语气冷淡，伸手拉开了后门。“他们能忍到回酒店再开操。”  
Harry搭在他肩膀上的手缩了回去。“管他呢，快进去吧。”他有点儿暴躁的搂住了自己。“就是我也不行，我他妈冻得蛋都缩回肚子里去了。”

他在说谎。  
Fionn迅速向下瞥了一眼Harry的裤裆，他还是穿着那条紧得仿佛随时会从屁股中缝裂开的黑色牛仔裤，老二的形状在拉链处被勾勒得清晰可见。他明明硬了。  
Fionn不动声色的收回视线，把突然溢满口腔的唾沫吞咽下去。他觉得Harry此刻也许有一百个勃起的理由，就算那个理由不会是他，也没人能阻止他幻想一下。  
他希望那是因为那个拥抱，或者他的某句话，某个动作，某种暗示。这是Harry和他生命中重要和美好的一天，他希望至少他的性幻想有一部分是真的。

 

他们签了第一张唱片合约。那年Fionn刚满二十，无论是唱歌写歌还是组乐队于他而言都只是青春期诸多娱乐形式中的一种。在那以前他曾非常享受跟这群狐朋狗友厮混在一起，演出，操粉，喝醉或者抽高，以及在路上流浪。但那一纸合约似乎改变了一切。  
他们拥有了一个蓄着大胡子的经纪人，胳膊上满是刺青，抽烟和骂人都非常凶。他也叫Tom，但没人敢真的直呼其名，大家都叫他Hardy先生。Harry有时候会半开玩笑的叫他Sir，以及Jack在喝高以后会抻着舌头叫他that fucking asshole。  
Hardy是个话很少的人，但他对他们总有各种各样的要求和命令。他勒令Tom辞掉了另一份工作，命令Jack在公众场合讲标准英语，警告Harry不能再继续跟歌迷半夜开趴……至于Fionn，Fionn没什么可指摘的，他只需要在下个月之前写出来能凑够一张专辑的歌就行。  
就好像那压根儿不需要费吹灰之力。

他们几乎住在了录音室，偶尔回家洗个澡换件衣服，常见的状态是两眼通红蓬头垢面。Hardy对每个人都不满意，但Jack被找茬的次数最多。有一天后半夜他可能是因为喝得太多了，突然冲出去跟Hardy在录音棚外面堆放器材的小黑屋里打了一架，剩下的人在外面听见门里传出来呯呯怦怦的扭打声和东西不断被撞倒的声音，几分钟以后Jack捂着一只乌青的眼睛跌跌撞撞的回到棚里，坐在破破烂烂的沙发上抱着头用谁也听不懂的苏格兰话又哭又骂。谁都以为他会离开，但奇怪的是他在那次以后反而格外安静了一阵。谁也不知道Hardy到底使了什么法子。  
Fionn从来没有觉得写歌如此艰难。他不太抽烟，但偶尔会飞飞草，他需要那种嗨到不甚真实的飘忽感觉，仿佛身体里一直关着的另一个自己被释放出来——那个他暴躁又自大，喜欢惹麻烦，不惧怕任何挑战。他在那个状态下通常能写出来一些更为激烈和深刻的作品。  
但Hardy管着他，也不是说飞草就不行，但根据他的说法：“你得学会摆脱依赖，我需要你找到更真实的念头，倾听它，然后写出来。”  
Fionn讨厌Hardy，但他是对的。

Harry也在写歌，他平时是乐队里比较少创作的一个。他更愿意把时间花在练习指法和构思如何讨好姑娘上。他偶尔也会在巡演路上无聊的抱着吉他找到个舒服的调子随便弹上几个note，有些片段听上去相当不错，但他总是半途而废。  
“我们不需要那么多乐队灵魂。”他曾经对Fionn这么说，一手搂着他的肩膀，一手像搂姑娘似的搂着自己的那把吉他。“你来当那个灵魂，我来让那些姑娘都爱上我们的灵魂。”  
他说话算话。人人都爱他，而他设法让人人都爱上Fionn。  
也许他的确有病，讨好强迫症之类的。但Fionn希望他有时候也能这样讨好一下他自己。

那件事情发生在距离Hardy给出的创作死线还有不到一周的时候。  
Fionn仍旧写不出来最后那一首用来收尾的歌。他觉得脑子里仿佛每天都有一万个主意扇动着苍蝇翅膀发出来讨厌的嗡嗡声飞来飞去，他拎着网兜呆立原地，无论蹦得多高也够不到任意一个。  
他又慌，又沮丧。他需要喝一杯，或者抽根被禁止的大麻，或者来点儿更烈的什么东西。  
那天晚上Tom早早的回家去了，Jack则不知道又消失在哪一间小酒馆里对着空气咆哮that fucking asshole。Hardy呆到了十点，听了几首Fionn写的小样，提了点儿意见，不置可否的也离开了。  
只剩下Harry还抱着那把吉他，坐在那张破破烂烂的沙发上盯着录音室的玻璃墙发呆。他们各自坐在沙发的一头，Fionn把脸埋在膝盖里，谁也没有说话。  
“芬崽。”隔了一会儿Harry忽然粗声粗气的打破了沉默。“如果你因为这一切感到痛苦，我很抱歉。”Fionn吃惊的扭过头去看他。他不知道什么时候把吉他靠在了墙上，整个人陷在那张沙发里，头发乱糟糟的盖在脸上，衬衣纽扣一直开到腹部，露出来他胸口那些花里胡哨的纹身。他看上去不太振作。  
“你他妈在胡扯些什么鬼？”Fionn眨了几下眼睛，觉得眼球里仿佛揉进了一根睫毛，有些刺痛又痒痒的。  
“我知道这一切跟我们设想过的不一样。”Harry的声音仍旧不高，语速也是他惯常的慢条斯理。“嗯……我猜我想说……这一切都是因为我的虚荣和野心，如果最后还拖累了你……你们，我很抱歉。”

Fionn发出了一声轻蔑的冷笑。  
“不是只有你有野心，卷毛。”他的喉咙因为缺睡上火而肿痛不已，一种不甚真实的暴躁和自负从小腹一直涌上来，他仿佛被Harry的态度激怒了。“别把这一切都说成你一个人的事儿！我他妈也有份，我们都他妈的有份！”  
Harry陷在沙发里的身体不易察觉的动了一下，他的脸仍旧藏在乱七八糟的卷发后面，Fionn看不见他的表情。但他差不多能猜得到。  
他站起来走到沙发的另一头，俯下去拨开那束有些潮湿的头发，一对绿得沁人心脾的瞳仁正直勾勾的盯着他。他觉得血管在太阳穴和脖子上突突跳个不停，头颅和胯下都涨痛得仿佛要炸开。他在那阵眩晕中含住了Harry微微张开着的嘴唇。  
他什么都没有想，那些在他脑子里嗡嗡个没完的苍蝇们突然全静了下来，他恶狠狠的嘬着那片饱满的下唇，撑在沙发靠背上的手慢慢攥紧成了两个拳头。他真的什么都没有想。  
那只戴满戒指的大手绕到他脖子后面微微用力的把他向下揽过去的时候他仍旧什么也没有想。  
他跌坐在Harry的腿上，把舌头伸进他的嘴里搅动的时候也没有在想。  
Harry掀起了他的衣服，另一只手在他后背向下滑动着伸进了他的裤腰，粗糙的手指和冰凉的金属戒指摩挲着划过他脊骨的最下端，他哆嗦了一下，依然什么也没有想。

他们就着这个姿势接吻和亲热了一会儿，勃起的阴茎隔着裤子互相磨蹭着，Harry的衬衫被完全扯开滑下肩膀，Fionn把那个湿热的亲吻从嘴一直沿着下颚的线条扩散到了脖子和肩膀的交界，然后恶作剧似的咬了他一口。  
他听见Harry粗重的呼吸声短暂的停滞了一秒。  
“你喜欢这个。”他坐起身，戏谑的盯着Harry那对雾气朦胧的绿眼珠。“你居然喜欢这个。”  
“闭嘴。”Harry似乎有点儿恼，他的大手包裹住Fionn半边臀部，用力揉捏了几下。“你他妈还喜欢这个呢。”  
Fionn不敢告诉他自己还喜欢什么，他咬住了下唇，努力克制着高声呻吟的欲望，手指轻微哆嗦着拉开了Harry那条紧得像层皮肤一样的黑色牛仔裤的拉链。  
Harry径直弹了出来。“忘记告诉你我没穿内裤了。”他舔了舔嘴唇笑得充满恶意。“我算错了日子以为刚好能够换呢……”  
他没说完那句败兴的屁话，因为Fionn已经毫不犹豫的低头含住了他的前端。他的嗓子里挤压出一声嘶哑的吞气声，头向后激烈的甩过去，手指插进Fionn的发卷里轻轻的拉扯。  
“操……”他闭着眼，喃喃的嘟哝。“操，Finley，你……”  
是的，我还喜欢这个。Fionn小心翼翼的换着气，一面尽可能深的吞吐着Harry的那根东西，有几次插得太深了，他的喉管深处涌起一股呕吐反射，但被他强硬的压制住了。  
他还喜欢Harry的大手在他的头发里温柔的抚摸和摩挲，指节上的戒指偶尔碰到他头骨的轻微的痛，以及Harry下腹的树枝图案的纹身随着他肌肉的一阵阵抽紧微微抖动的样子。  
他喜欢含着Harry，用舌尖挑逗他的青筋，不时配合着节奏用力吮吸，让Harry插在他头发里的手骤然攥紧。  
他喜欢这一切，喜欢自己努力取悦Harry的感觉。而他从未如此努力的取悦过一个人。  
他没想那么多，最后几秒钟他刻意的放慢了速度，满意的听见Harry发出来恳求似的的呜咽声。  
接着那双大手按在了他的后脑勺上，使了点儿力气固定住，然后自己挺腰抽插了起来。他的下巴被迫一直大张着十分酸痛，咽喉也被戳得火辣辣的，但就是这样他还是伸手去解开了自己的裤子，握住自己套弄起来。  
Harry没有射在他嘴里，最后一刻他及时的撤了出来。他盯着那对失焦的眼珠，以及微微张开的红肿的嘴唇，夹在唇瓣和齿缝当中粉色的舌尖，手上的力道不自觉的加大了。  
最后几下是Harry把他扯进怀里帮他撸的，尽管他手上的老茧过于粗糙，戒指大概还勾住了他的阴毛，但仅仅是被Harry握在手里这件事本身就让他浑身肌肉抽紧，他没坚持太久就射了出来。  
一切平静下来之前他们仍旧维持着别扭的姿势搂坐在一起，小腹到胸口都一片狼藉，他们的皮肤紧贴在一起，中间夹着他们俩粘湿滚烫的体液。他们停不下来的一直剧烈的喘息，Harry的大手落在他的背上，轻轻的划着圈，安抚似的拍拍他。

糟透了。  
但也许是爽透了。  
Fionn把额头抵在Harry不断起伏的胸口上，仍旧什么也没有想。

 

Fionn写出了那作为谢幕的最后一首歌。丧丧的，有点七零年代迷幻摇滚的调调，Hardy很满意，但一脸严肃的质问他是不是没听他的话磕嗨了写的。  
Fionn不置可否的用沉默回答他。  
他没磕，但某种意义上讲，他的确嗨了。

那张唱片如约发行，第一支单曲是Tom跟Fionn一起写的，旋律漂亮，歌词晦涩，能让所有人都如愿以偿的炫技，可以说是完美极了。但发行了两周以后销量惨淡，Hardy因此密集的抽烟和骂人，摔烂了一台手机，跟一个电台DJ因为几句评价恶战一场。  
然后他为他们安排了尽可能多的宣传和演出。  
一开始在Pub，他们甚至给一支名气比他们大不了多少的流行摇滚乐队暖场。演到第三首歌的时候底下有不耐烦的歌迷发出嘘声，Jack冲他们竖了中指，而Fionn只是不知所措。他突然觉得愤怒夹杂着疲惫山呼海啸的涌过来将他湮没，他无力挣扎，只是随着那情绪垂下眼皮，僵直的把身体倚在话筒支架上轻轻摇摆。他只是懒得跟那些不懂欣赏的小屁孩儿一般见识。  
但他坚持着唱完了预定的五首歌，到第四首的时候Harry贴近了他，浑身冒着热气，把裸露的手臂贴紧他背后的蝴蝶骨。他不知道Harry想干嘛，他弄得他痒痒的，想笑又只能忍住，然后他起了浑身的鸡皮疙瘩，唱上去一个高音的时候尾音止不住的颤抖。  
然后很明显的，他又硬了。  
该死的Harry。他的手指死死攥着话筒支架，支愣着脖子，尽可能不引起注意的往旁边挪了挪。但Harry的体重随即靠了过来，现在他整个上半身都靠在他瘦骨嶙峋的后背上了。  
他隔着那层汗湿的tshirt感到Harry的二头肌在他的背上有节奏的鼓起来，他不得不在换气的间歇使劲吞了下口水。他猜自己现在大概脸红得像熟透的螃蟹，再加上裤裆撑起来的那顶已经无法掩饰的帐篷，毫无疑问他这回糗大了。

全部曲目唱完以后他松了一口气。仿佛被人按住头浸在水里然后好不容易挣脱了，他张开嘴大口的呼吸。台下有零星的掌声，但更多的人只是面无表情的盯着他，还有几个姑娘在指指点点的偷笑。  
他垂下眼皮，想着这一切结束以后他要去告诉Hardy，他不玩儿了。他来不了这个，他可以暗无天日的写歌，被关在小黑屋里录音，与他的伙伴同甘共苦……但他真的来不了这个。  
他正在胡思乱想。  
那一切发生的时候他只是在胡思乱想。  
然后一只滚烫的大手揽住了他的后颈，力气大到他无法反抗——他本来也无意反抗——他被那股力量拽得直接撞上了一个充满汗味儿的坚硬的胸膛，然后他还没来得及骂句脏话，他的嘴被吻住了。

哦，操他妈的。  
Fionn睁着眼，仍然僵直着身体。他全身的毛孔仿佛瞬间闭合了，一股电流从头顶向下直击脚心。他的大脑还在疯狂运转，他仍然在想待会儿要怎么跟Hardy说自己不玩儿了，以及他能听见台下突然暴发出来的口哨和尖叫声。  
他还能看见那对长长的睫毛在他眼前抖动着，虚掩着后面那对透亮的祖母绿眸子。他拼命眨着眼，想弄明白那对眸子的主人到底在想什么鬼。  
但是操他妈的，那张嘴，那张滚烫湿润的嘴，把他的舌头吞进去用力吮吸着的嘴。还有压在他脖子后面那只长满老茧的大手。  
整个世界好像突然旋转起来，在那个吻结束以前，Fionn闭上了眼。

他几乎是跌跌撞撞的逃下舞台逃进休息室。他应该在途中遇到了Hardy，后者冲他嚷嚷了些什么他完全没有听见。他还踢倒了那支流行摇滚乐队的备用吉他，他不知道自己是不是得做出什么赔偿之类的。Tom跟在他后面试图跟他一起进屋，然后说些什么听上去十分有道理的话让他冷静下来，就像通常一样。但他重重的关上门，反锁了，然后在敲门声，Tom的喊声，接着是Jack用苏格兰话说不开门就要踢门进来的威胁声，最后是Hardy真的砸了几下门的巨响中把自己在角落里缩成了一团。  
一切终于安静下来以后他撸了一发，途中他不争气的哭了。  
他恨那个如此轻松的当众吻了他的卷毛。他知道这不代表什么，他们是摇滚乐队，他们可以操粉，嗑药，或者同时进行这两件事。他们也可以胡乱搞在一起，亲吻，亲热，甚至真的来一发。这全都不代表什么。  
但他就是十分的痛恨那个一脸轻松的做了这一切的人，那个眼波荡人心魄，笑起来酒窝迷人，吻技和手活都好得令人上瘾的王八蛋。  
他一边哭一边咬住下唇，用力到血腥味充满了口腔，手劲儿也加大了。他射了自己一身。  
然后他又继续哭了一个钟头。

 

那个事件没人再主动提起。第二天再碰头的时候除了Fionn的眼睛有点儿肿，一切都跟往常没什么不一样。  
但那是个奇妙的转折点。那支之前不温不火的单曲突然被人在网上热烈的议论，接着电台开始一遍遍的播放，他们甚至被邀请上了回电视。  
那个深夜访谈节目里，Tom镇定的侃侃而谈，Jack尽量克制了自己的苏格兰口音，Fionn大概只绷着脸说了两句话，而Harry，Harry一直在犯傻和对着偶尔扫过他的镜头含情脉脉的放电。  
录制结束以后那个头发花白，一直开黄腔的主持人特地跟Harry多说了几句。Fionn还是站得远远的，绷着脸，看着那老头拨开Harry肩膀上散落的卷发拍了拍。  
他咬住嘴唇，一阵恶心。  
回去的路上Harry挨着他坐进面包车里，他紧紧的贴着他，胳膊上裸露的皮肤渗出小小的汗珠。  
“嘿，Finley。”他隔了一会儿才开了腔，声带仿佛被烟熏过，又哑又沉。“你怎么了？”  
Fionn从装睡的状态里坐直了一点儿上半身，半抬起眼皮，从上到下扫视了一下身边那个挨得太紧，一脸真切关怀表情的卷毛。  
“我很好。”他清了清嗓子。“你才是怎么了？”  
卷毛脸上略带讨好的笑容僵住了。“我没想惹你生气。”他眨着眼，向前倾过身子，一缕头发碍事的从前额落下来挡住他的半只左眼。他像个娘们儿似的撩了撩头发。“你是生我的气了吗？”  
“我没有。”Fionn生硬而简短的回答，又闭上了眼。  
“那你干嘛最近都这么冷淡？”Harry的手落在他的膝盖上，轻轻捏了捏。“我们不是好哥们儿吗？”  
操，好哥们儿。好哥们儿的定义不是舌吻和互相操的人吧。  
“如果你还没注意到我本来就是个冷淡的人，那证明你和我距离好哥们儿的定义还有很远。”Fionn说了那天晚上最长的一句话。  
“可你得学着接受这些，芬崽。”Harry的声音热切而温和。“你瞧，你那么帅，又那么有才华，只要稍微乐一乐，所有人都会喜欢你。”  
“我不需要所有人来喜欢我。”Fionn挪动了下膝盖打断了他。“我只是……不需要。”  
他们的对话没有再继续下去。隔了一会儿Harry向后挪了一排，又隔了一会儿Fionn听到后排座位传过来轻轻的鼾声。

他微妙的觉得膝盖被摸过的地方一直微微发烫，然后他有几分后悔。  
他觉得自己应该把话说完。像是“我不需要所有人来喜欢我，我只是需要你”。  
这本该是句诚恳而绝妙的情话，但现在他大概只是因此显得像个反社会的刺儿头。  
Fionn把头靠在车窗玻璃上叹了口气。

 

他们的巡演在专辑发售两个月以后开始了。Hardy租了一辆大巴，有双层床和淋浴间的那种，比他们原来那辆破破烂烂的拖车不知道强上多少倍。  
他们从一个城市到另一个城市，每到一处停下来的时候都彻夜狂欢。Hardy仍然会给他们在酒店开房间，而且现在他们可以负担得起一人一个单间了。但Harry那间房总是空着，他通常在第二天早上直接出现在停车场的大巴前，醉醺醺的，或者抽嗨了，身上混着令人作呕的酸味和各种牌子的香水味。  
“你回到车上之前就不能回房间先洗个澡换件衣服吗？”Tom捏着鼻子从半裸着蹲在大巴地板上从箱子里翻干净衣服的Harry身边走过，嫌弃的提起眉毛用脚尖碰了碰他毫不在意的从滑下的内裤边里裸露出来的半边屁股。  
“那我们干吗要租辆能洗澡的大巴？”Harry胡乱撩着头发，抱着衣服钻进了那间狭小的浴室，里面很快传出来水声和他压着嗓子歌唱的声音。看来前一天晚上的炮友令他十分满意。  
“我觉得你以后可以省一间开房的钱。”Tom踢开扔在地上的脏衣服，走到后排坐在Hardy旁边。“我就从来没见他进过房间。真搞不懂他。”  
Fionn也搞不懂。并不是说他介意Harry睡了多少骨肉皮，怎么睡，在哪儿睡。他只是觉得Harry在借用这种方式逃避什么。  
他有些在意，但并没有多少机会表达那些在意。

巡演离开英国之前他们休了几天假。Fionn回了趟家，他妈仍然对他目前的音乐事业抱有极大的怀疑。但他继父觉得他们很酷。“你该听听Fionn写的那些歌，他可是个大人了。”他这样说服他妈，带着令人感激的热情和诚恳。但Fionn真的宁可他妈这辈子都别仔细去听他都写了些什么。  
在那个假期里他们又上了一次电视。Fionn本来十分不情愿，但他妈破天荒地的对这件事充满期待，大概她是那个主持人的粉之类的。录节目之前他们甚至规规矩矩的坐在化妆室里任由性取向十分模糊的化妆师和造型师在他们的脸上身上捯饬了半天，那个留着长指甲的男造型师十分欣赏Fionn的单边耳环和Harry那些花里胡哨乍看上去毫无美感的刺青。“你们这样的男孩就需要这样一点点元素。”他捏着嗓子发表着高见，Fionn嗤之以鼻，但Harry还是一如既往的对着这个毫无瓜葛的陌生人笑得酒窝荡漾。“这能让你们从人群中跳脱出来。”  
Fionn压根儿不想跳脱出来。并且他认为Harry根本不需要那些纹身来显得与众不同。

那个节目无聊至极，主持人没完没了的让他们重复乐队是如何组成的，每个人录音时的小怪癖，以及打探他们的巡演途中是否有什么印象深刻的风流韵事。  
“我跟Fionn在老家就认识，他跟我一个中学，比我低两级。我们在各种场合合作过，我知道他有副好嗓子。”Tom永远负责陈述这些事实，他从不出错，加上他有动听的男中音和轮廓精致的脸。“Harry是我在大学刚入学的时候认识的，他看见我的贝司以后就逼着我跟他组乐队，骗我说他只差一个贝司手了。但他其实只有自己一个人。”Tom适时的翻了个白眼，Harry毫不羞耻的爆发出一阵神经质的大笑。“所以我只好厚颜无耻的把Fionn骗进了我们这个贼窝。Harry在他经常鬼混的Pub勾搭了Jack。所以这就是我们的故事，没什么太精彩的情节，很抱歉。”  
“勾搭？”Jack坐在沙发最远的一头举起双手。他的苏格兰口音又压不住了。“我他妈还以为他是个基佬，想日我！”  
很好，Fionn艰难的吞咽了一口。这一段会被剪掉吗，不，这是直播，大概只会把Jack的粗口哔掉吧。  
“我做了什么吗！”Harry笑得直不起腰。“我只是跟你说，兄弟，我那儿还有两个人，只差你了，我看你行……哦……”  
Fionn轻轻的咳了一声，从下垂的睫毛缝隙里偷瞄着身旁那个挥舞着一手戒指的男孩。他的领口开得太低了，从他的角度甚至能看见他的乳头。但他丝毫不在意的向前倾着身体，脖子上的银色十字架碍事的晃来晃去，那头被化妆师仔细的定型过的卷发看似随意的从肩头滑落了一缕。Fionn完全没在听他在说些什么，他只能看到那对眼珠锐利的聚焦在沙发对面的主持人身上，时不时伸出粉色的舌尖舔舔嘴唇。他完完全全是在处心积虑的勾引谁。  
Fionn的脖子一阵发硬，口干舌燥。他可不想在电视直播里让自己的老妈发现自己因为一个男的公然勃起。他需要分分神。  
“……Fionn？嘿，芬崽？地球呼叫芬崽！” Harry低哑而戏谑的声音非常碍事的钻入他正在放空的大脑。他打了个激灵，把视线从摄影棚顶部一盏坏掉没亮的灯泡上挪回沙发附近。  
“什么？”他僵硬的回答，心里想着电视前的老妈大概正在激动的给亲戚和邻居打电话。  
“你怎么看？”主持人一脸邪恶的微笑。“我听说Harry跟你在之前的演出里当众热吻了，这是一时的情绪宣泄还是有什么更深的意味吗？”  
Fionn差点儿被口水呛住。他张口结舌的盯着那个恬不知耻的问出这种问题的主持人，一面想着现在他妈会不会十分后悔大肆宣传了自己要上电视这件事。他现在该怎么回答？说实话？哦我也不知道那个精虫上脑的卷毛是怎么想的反正我是全身心的想操他？操他操他操他？

“十分深。”他听见Harry在他耳边一本正经的抢着回答。然后那只大手握成拳头伸了过来。他扭过头去，那对绿眼珠意味深长的冲他转了转，眉毛扬得老高。他默默的把自己的拳头伸过去碰了一下。  
见鬼，那些戒指简直是凶器。Fionn因为疼痛皱起了眉头，Harry却咯咯的笑了起来。“看见没有？我跟芬崽——心连心。”他冲着主持人伸出一根食指摇了摇。  
天呐，他这样的厚脸皮简直天生就该做这个。Fionn的脸颊滚烫，他收回拳头警惕的自己揉了揉，然后放回沙发上。过了一会儿一只大手偷偷的伸过来覆盖在他的手背上，轻轻的来回抚摩。  
他没有再扭头去确认做这一切时Harry的脸上是什么表情。但他真的十分担心自己的性取向应该已经在全英国人民面前暴露无遗了。

再次出发的时候Fionn觉得好些了。  
他仍旧无法理解Harry各种行为：在舞台上弹到兴起扯开衣服露出胸脯，把水含在嘴里然后喷出去弄得前排歌迷一头一脸，虽然不再试图跳水但永远试图从舞台边缘向前尽量探出去跟每个人摸摸手，或者solo的时候一脸高潮。他自己是个盯鞋派，非常沉浸的时候最多也就是闭上眼搂着话筒支架摇摇晃晃罢了。  
所以他仍然觉得Harry这种试图取悦所有人的行为不可理喻，但他也不再对此充满介怀。至少他也是Harry那些卖力取悦的对象之一，这就够了。

在德国的时候Harry又在舞台上吻了他一次，这一次他没再情绪崩溃，而是坦然接受了这种公然的示爱和调情。他现在也知道歌迷喜欢看什么了，反正他也享受这个，那就给他们看吧。  
然后回到后台的时候他们在休息室里又吻了一次，这一次Harry把手伸进他的衣服，一面嘬他的舌尖一面搓捻他的乳头，另一只手用力的揉他的屁股。  
他像个娘们儿似的向后仰起头，喉咙里挤出了饮泣似的呻吟，然后回过神来恶狠狠的把Harry推进了休息室的沙发里。  
“我要操你。”他跨坐在Harry硬邦邦的小腹上，屁股被Harry那根同样硬邦邦的困在裤裆里的老二顶着，头昏脑胀的宣布。  
“我以为是我要操你。”Harry的眼珠已经变成了墨绿色，他眯着眼，从睫毛后面情欲流转的盯着他一直舔着嘴。“当然，我还没这么跟男的做过，你呢？你行吗？”  
Fionn也没做过。“我行。”他继续嘴硬，伸手去解Harry的裤腰带。  
Harry一动不动的看着他焦急而笨拙的做这一切，在他急吼吼的把那条紧得快撑裂的牛仔裤艰难的从他脚踝上拽下来的时候配合的抬了抬腿，然后自己脱掉了上衣。  
“躺下，芬崽。”他坐起来，拍拍Fionn的屁股，挤出酒窝温柔而甜美的笑。Fionn的耳朵烧灼起来，他忍不住想象当Harry这样对一个女孩笑的时候对方是不是会立刻心甘情愿的脱光躺平。  
但他不是女孩。他……  
那只大手抵上他的胸膛，稍稍用力把他按倒，然后他的裤子被用力扒下来，下身突然暴露在空气中的一阵凉意让他的鸡皮疙瘩迅速爬满全身。他还没来得及抱怨什么，Harry在他腿间跪了下来，然后低头含住了他。  
他发出了一声呜咽。  
他挣扎着用手肘支起上身，盯着那颗卖力吞吐着他的脑袋。Harry的卷发掉落在他的肚子上蹭得他痒丝丝的，但他没有余力在意这个。那张湿润和温暖的嘴包裹着他，舌尖在前端恶作剧般的轻盈打转，又冷不丁的突然含住他用力吮吸。他握起一个拳头塞进嘴里咬住，在Harry的舌尖舔过沟褶的时候骤然收紧了下巴。他倔犟的没再发出那种令他羞愤的呻吟。  
但Harry没打算轻易放过他。他的大手从他的臀部离开，握住了他的腰。他停下了那个口活，向前探去又重新吻住了Fionn的嘴。这一次的吻要更火热些，他们互相较着劲，舌头像是在打架似的纠缠在一起又分开，牙齿撞击着牙床，Fionn尝到了腥甜的味道。分开那个吻的时候他瞪着眼，Harry那对带着挑逗又仿佛格外真挚的眼珠近在咫尺，他想说点儿什么，却发现自己根本发不出声音。  
Harry低下头去把那个吻延伸到他的耳朵，他含住他耳垂上的银环用舌尖慢慢拨弄，然后把舌头探进他的耳廓。一阵带着叮刺的电流从那只耳朵瞬间传遍全身，尖锐的耳鸣声从Fionn的大脑深处响起来，断断续续的自内向外扩张着。他的肺泡仿佛在那个瞬间全部清空了，眼前迅速浮起一片白雾，然后他难耐的蜷起了脚趾。  
“芬崽，放松点儿。”他迷迷糊糊的听见Harry的声音似乎在遥远的地方断断续续的响起来。他大概是哼唧了一声表示自己听见了。然后Harry恼人的笑了起来。  
“你真可爱。”Harry的嘴唇贴在他的耳朵上，他希望他能别再这样絮絮叨叨个没完。“你要是能看看我看到的就好了芬崽，你真美。”  
操，他现在已经顾不上在乎是谁要操谁这个问题了。Fionn的胸口一阵发紧，他不得不张开嘴大口呼吸。他希望这个满嘴甜言蜜语的情圣能继续他想对他做的事，不要停下，一直做下去。他太擅长这种事了，难怪姑娘们那么爱他。  
难怪他自己也那么爱他。

他就那么一直躺在那张沙发上，后背被弹簧硌得有点儿疼，屁股上出了很多汗。Harry不知道从哪儿变出了一瓶润滑剂，他咬着嘴唇任由他修长和有力的手指在自己的屁股里抽动了一会儿，那阵痒和酥麻的感觉从小腹一直慢慢扩散到四肢，他自暴自弃的把腿缠上Harry的上身，不耐烦的扭了扭。  
“快进来。”他不敢相信自己说出的句子，但真的说出口以后也就那么回事儿。他觉得自己仿佛开了闸。“你他妈的到底是要操我还是要给我做前列腺检查？”  
Harry又他妈的笑了起来，为什么在这种时候他还能这么轻松和悠闲的笑出来呢。  
Fionn没费太多功夫去思考这个无关紧要的问题，他盯着Harry撕开了一个安全套戴上，倒了更多的润滑剂在自己的老二上，然后一脸严肃的对着他说：“现在我真的要操你了Finley，如果你觉得难受就告诉我好吗？”  
好你个头啊。Fionn闭上眼睛吞下一口唾液。他不想显得那么紧张，好吧，就是这样了，Harry要操他了，这跟他一直以来的性幻想可能有些出入，但也不赖……也许……

他被忽然抵住了入口然后缓慢的撑开了。  
他几乎无法承受那种巨大而沉重的感受，当然很疼，但不仅仅是疼。他仿佛被撕裂了，生理和心理上的。他的手指死死抠住了Harry撑在他身体两侧的手腕，用力到指甲抠进了皮肉。那种撕裂进行得缓慢而谨慎，一毫一寸都推进得小心翼翼。他知道Harry也不好过，他头上的汗不断的滴在他的胸口，那对墨绿的眸子里仿佛藏着一对黑洞，空虚而诱惑，像是要把他和周围的一切都吸进去。  
他不知道推进的过程持续了多久，他们停下来，Harry的前额抵在他的胸口呼吸得又慢又深。然后他们保持着那个连接着的姿势又接了会儿吻，Harry试着挑逗他，浅浅的抽动了几下。那种仿佛被巨石压顶般的沉重感慢慢卸去了，Fionn的呼吸急促起来，他松开了Harry的手腕，抵住他的胸口。  
“现在，操我。”他简短的说，耳朵红得接近透明。  
Harry一脸关切的盯着他，似乎还在犹豫。他不耐烦的夹紧了腿。  
“我说，操我。”他抵在Harry胸口的手攥成了拳头。“用力操。”

他可能会因此后悔。因为Harry听话的抽动了起来，快而用力。他退出来又一插到底，每一下肉体的撞击和拍打都令他一阵头晕。一开始真的很疼，他几乎想照着Harry那根挺翘的鼻梁来上一拳让他也尝尝这个滋味。但随后快感开始一波接着一波的呼啸而来，他仿佛漂浮于激流之中，身体和意识都在忽上忽下的激烈晃动。他在发出第一声拔高的尖叫以后就又咬住了自己的手，随后Harry把他的手从嘴里拽出来，然后让他咬住了他自己的手掌。  
他没客气，Harry的撞击一下重过一下，他的咬合也越来越用力。  
他的嘴里都是铁锈的味道。

他在Harry闭上眼拧起眉头的同时攥住了自己被夹在两具躯体中间一直焦急的渴望着爱抚的阴茎，潦草而急切的撸了几下。他很快射了出来，浑身哆嗦个不停，两腿中间也痉挛着夹紧了。  
他在那以后眯缝着眼盯着Harry射精时的表情，居然十分想乐。见鬼，所以他在台上吉他solo的时候真的跟高潮时是一个表情。  
他们筋疲力尽的交叠在一起，在那张沙发上继续喘息了好几分钟，谁也没说话。  
下一次吧。Fionn被Harry的体重压得有点儿缺氧，却没力气推开他。他在大量多巴胺的刺激中飘飘然的开始胡思乱想。  
下一次也许可以轮到他操Harry，或者随便怎样吧。这很爽，这他妈的太爽了。  
他不记得自己还想了些什么，也不记得Harry在那以后是不是说过什么，他就那么睡着了。

 

第二天早上Fionn是在自己的酒店房间里醒来的，穿着前一天的衣服，浑身黏糊糊的，头重得不行。  
他翻了个身，肌肉的酸痛和某个部分仍旧火辣辣的感受迅速让他一片空白的大脑涌起了前一晚的各种画面。他瞬间清醒了。  
他挣扎着从床上滚下去，跌跌撞撞的走进浴室，一面放水一面扒光了自己。他等着淋浴变热的时候瞥了一眼镜子，他的脖子和锁骨上都有鲜红的记号，除非他想在这个天气穿上高领毛衣否则是不可能遮住了。当然，他也无所谓。  
他走进浴室，热水噼里啪啦的拍打在他的头皮和后颈上，顺着他酸痛僵直的后背一直往下流淌。他胡乱抹上泡沫洗浴剂搓了搓，就着背景里哗哗的流水声放了一会儿空。  
他是怎么回来的？Harry不太可能一路扛着他吧？他是失忆了？Harry人呢？大家都知道他们俩昨天晚上搞在一起了吗？  
他的脑子嗡嗡响个不停，烦透了。

收拾停当走出房间的时候他发现Tom站在走廊里。他犹豫着走上前去问了声早安，Tom转过来一脸严肃的盯着他看了一会儿，他心里直发毛。  
“芬崽。”Tom凑近一点压低了声音，鬼鬼祟祟的用手挡着嘴。“活见鬼了。Harry昨天晚上居然回房间睡觉了。”  
哦。Fionn努力显出吃惊的样子。“天呐，不敢相信。”他吞吞吐吐的假装惊讶。  
Tom不太买账的偏过脑袋。“你不明白芬崽，他是一个人睡的，我昨天半夜回来的时候看见他在走廊里蹲着，我以为他喝醉了呢，结果他只是没有房卡。他一个人在那儿蹲了不知道多久，清醒的！一个人！”  
Fionn迅速回忆了一下自己的房间里是不是有多出一张隔壁的房卡，但他毫无头绪。“哦。”他愣愣的应了一声，努力显出对Harry的八卦十分在意的样子。“是啊，天呐，他一个人，不敢想象。”  
“我问他为什么不去找前台开门，他居然说忘记了。他是有多蠢。”Tom摇了摇头。“成天嗨成那样一定影响了他的智商。”  
不，他不蠢。Fionn咬住了嘴唇忍住反驳的冲动。他也不是一个人，他有我。  
他在走廊里盯着那扇关紧的门，第一次感到胸口灼热。

那天晚些时候Harry出现在大家面前时戴了一副露指手套。Jack问他怎么了的时候他把话题岔开了。后来彩排的时候他不太顺利，弹错了好几个音，经常面露便秘似的痛苦表情。Hardy一脸冷峻的勒令他摘掉了手套。  
很好，Fionn的脸色变得像蜡一样白。很好，他一面忍着心脏在胸腔里用力鼓动造成的眩晕感，一面偷偷用余光瞟着身侧的一切。  
Harry的手上有一个清晰的紫红色牙印，参差不齐的小小伤口排列在他的手掌外侧，看上去略微狰狞可怖。血已经止住了，但皮肉还是红肿的向外翻着，他的整只右手差不多都只能僵直的平伸着。  
“喔。”Jack吹了声尖锐的口哨。“我说你昨天怎么提前回房间睡觉了Styles，原来是遇到了厉害的小野猫啊。”  
Harry罕见的脸红了，他没还嘴也没抬头，任由Hardy扯着他那只半废了的右手仔细检查，像个做错事的孩子似的等着一场暴风骤雨的降临。  
但Hardy出人意料的冷静。“你得去医院包扎，还要打破伤风的疫苗，如果你不想因此死掉的话。”他锐利的蓝眼睛仿佛要在Harry低垂着的脑袋上灼出一个洞来。“我不敢相信你，Harry，你他妈的是个吉他手，你起码应该爱惜自己的事业根基。”  
“我很抱歉。”Harry轻轻的说。“我不会再找麻烦了。”  
然后他抬起头来，正好与Fionn四目相接。他眨了眨眼，抿起了嘴唇，意味深长的微微翘起了一点嘴角。  
那是一个除了Fionn没人能读出来的微笑。他懂。

那天晚上Harry坐在台下看完了整场live，Hardy替他客串了那场的吉他，每个人都很震惊，但他们的经纪人真的棒极了。  
“那个王八羔子真的深不可测。”Jack下来以后对Harry兴冲冲的宣布，在看到Harry僵硬的假笑着表示了一下赞同以后补充了一句：“哦别吃醋了卷毛，他还是赶不上你。”  
Fionn一脸紧张的盯着他那只现在裹在绷带和白纱布里的右手。他没料到这有那么严重，他到底嗨成了什么样，他会把Harry咬残了吗？他想走近点儿去仔细看看，然后顺便表达一下歉意和关切，但又担心自己表现得过于明显暴露了什么。  
“嘿，芬崽。”Harry忽然提起嗓门叫他，他慌张的抬起了头。“我没事儿，医生说一个礼拜就能好，别担心。”他举起那只右手，冲着他笑得一脸灿烂。  
Fionn真想把他那对荡着微光的绿眼珠抠出来。他怎么能这么若无其事呢？他为什么对什么都不在意呢？这个人的脑子里到底装了什么？多巴胺泵机？  
“很好。”他清了清嗓子。“否则我觉得我们就要拿Hardy换掉你了，你没看到乐迷有多喜欢他，简直超过喜欢你。”  
“那你呢？”Harry耸了耸肩垂下那只手冲着他走近了，居高临下的盯着他。“你也喜欢他超过我吗？”  
Fionn红着脸推了他一把。“别那么拿自己当回事儿了，你这个烂人。”  
Harry爆发出了一阵大笑，Jack用看傻子一样的眼神看着他俩，摇头叹气。

Fionn拼命想回忆起那天晚上发生过的更多情节，除了Harry货真价实的操了他，他在Harry的手上咬出了一个洞，以及Harry从那天开始就乖乖的回酒店一个人睡以外。  
他记得很多无关紧要的细节，比如Harry含住他的阴茎上下吞吐时微微颤抖的眼睫毛，他们接吻时夹在他们胸口之间的那个冰凉的十字架，Harry的拇指时轻时重的在他的手背上来回摩挲的感觉，他躺在那儿瞪着天花板的时候发现的一块形状像辛普森的霉斑。  
他以为自己会对“失身给一个男人”这件事更为在意一些，虽然他早知道自己对男人的性趣，但幻想与付诸实践终归是两码事。但这一切发生得自然而然，他根本无力也无意抵抗。  
从见到Harry的第一眼开始他就在幻想着这一天了不是吗？他全身心的想要他，那头蓬松的卷发，那对锐利又勾人的绿眼珠，那个挺翘的鼻梁，那张唇红齿白的嘴，那个强壮又性感的下颚线条，那些乱七八糟遍布躯体还在逐渐增加的纹身图案，那双长腿，那两只戴满戒指的大手……  
他想占有这一切，想到下身充血想到胸口涨痛。  
他现在占有这一切了吗？

他没有答案。

 

一个星期以后Harry拆掉了绷带，那个牙印的痕迹还是肉眼可见，但没一开始那么吓人了。他在上面贴了一大块胶布，坚持己见的重新爬回了舞台。  
他真的在担心自己被Hardy抢了饭碗。  
Fionn在那以后没能鼓起勇气跟他直截了当的道歉，但他确实主动提出如果Harry的手不方便，他可以帮他做些事。  
“比如什么？”Harry厚颜无耻的咧开大嘴。“我尿尿的时候帮我扶着老二吗？”  
Fionn觉得自己对Harry的歉意不如拿去喂狗。  
他没帮他扶老二，但确实帮他洗了回头，期间还在浴室里帮他口了一发。在Harry的手完全恢复之前他们没再做完全套，但时不时的Harry会溜进他的房间，他们会接吻，爱抚，互相手淫，然后搂着睡觉。那感觉说实话也真的不错。  
唯一奇怪的是Fionn总觉得Harry有话要说。这不像Harry。

“芬崽。”有一天吃早饭的时候Tom终于忍不住开了腔。“你跟Harry睡了吗？”  
Fionn差点儿把嘴里的果汁喷满面前的桌布和盘子。“你他妈在说什么鬼？”他迅速的把残余的食物咽下去，轻咳了两声努力保持镇定。  
Tom耸了耸肩。“你明白我在说什么鬼。我怀疑这事儿很久了，如果你不想承认也无所谓，我只是好奇。”  
Fionn的耳朵在发烫，但Tom对他来说就像哥哥一样，他不觉得自己有必要瞒着他。“呃，我们的确……做了那么几次。”他有点儿尴尬的选择着用词。“没什么特别的含义，我想。”  
“什么含义？”Tom扬起了半边眉毛。“像是你爱他他爱你之类的那种吗？哦，芬崽。”他笑眯眯的伸手摸了摸了Fionn的脑袋。“你真可爱。”  
Fionn觉得自己像个傻逼。  
“是说……很明显吗？”他支支吾吾的抬眼看着Tom，后者抱起了胳膊。“天呐，你该照照镜子。”Tom翻了翻眼珠。“你现在看他的眼神就跟那些每天在后台出口和酒店门口等着他操的姑娘一个样。”  
Fionn羞愤交加的咬住了嘴唇。他从不知道自己有这样的眼神。  
“但他还算够意思对吧。”Tom关切的凑近了点。“他已经很久没出去开群交趴了，我都不太适应一个老是清醒还穿着衣服的Harry了。”  
他真够意思。Fionn眨着眼巴巴的想。他非常够意思了，他简直完美。  
“说真的芬崽。”Tom不耐烦的挪开了一点，戏谑的推了他一把。“照照镜子，你又在露出那种眼神了。”

那天晚上的live气氛火热到了顶点。Fionn前所未有的兴奋，他甚至把麦从支架上摘下来从舞台的一头蹦到了另一头。Tom为了躲开他不得不向后退了几大步然后被电线拌住了差点儿倒在低音鼓上，Jack又笑得差点儿扔了鼓棒。Harry一如既往的疯，他对着台下伸出舌头比了中指，在山呼海啸的尖叫和口哨声中脱掉了上衣扔进人群。  
每个人都有些反常。  
唯一正常的是结束以后Fionn又被Harry拽进了休息室里。他们一刻没停，嘴简直像是长在了一起，手没完没了的在对方的躯体上胡乱探索，他们撞倒了休息室的几张凳子，Harry的琴箱也被他胡乱用脚拨到了一边。他们发出来那些没羞没臊的声音，好像丝毫没有在担心被谁听到。  
他们最终还是滚进了沙发，Fionn压在上面，舌尖在Harry锁骨附近燕子图案的刺青和他的乳头间流连。Harry闭上了眼，一只手在他的头发里揉来揉去。“Finley……”他的声音格外沙哑，声带简直像被烟熏火燎过了。  
Fionn坐起来居高临下的瞅着他一脸迷醉的模样，他忍不住有点儿得瑟。Harry是他的，全是他的，看看他这副样子，全是因为他。  
“我今天真的想操你。”他俯下去在Harry的耳边说。  
Harry僵了一下，但没反抗。“随便。”过了一会儿他轻轻的说。“如果这是你想要的，就做吧。”

Fionn觉得自己笨拙又粗鲁，他不知道怎么做扩张准备，因为紧张甚至弄破了一个套。Harry趴在沙发上把脸埋进了坐垫，他出人意料的能忍，整个过程里他死死的抠着靠枕，一声也没吭。  
Fionn不记得自己是怎么结束和退出的，他也忘记了Harry到最后射了没有。他满脑子都是Harry光裸的背上收紧的肌肉和高高耸起的蝴蝶骨，从皮肤上不断渗出的汗珠顺着肌肉的纹理缓慢淌下去的路线，还有那头卷发在背后和坐垫上散开的样子，以及从发丝间露出的一小截光滑的脖子。  
他从背后搂着Harry，嘴唇落在他那段从头发中间露出的脖子上。高潮过去以后他有些懊悔，他觉得自己做得不够好，他可能弄疼了Harry，也没让他真的爽到。  
但Harry侧过脸来冲着他笑了。  
“芬崽。”他的声音听上去更哑了，明明他并没发出过声音。“你很棒。”  
Fionn不知道他是不是在敷衍，但他不在乎，他说了出来。“你太好了。”他从背后搂住了Harry，手搭在他汗水淋漓的胸口，计算着他激烈的心跳。“没人比你更好。”  
他觉得自己也会溺死在那对酒窝里，但现在他觉得就算立刻去死也无所谓了。

 

巡演的下一站在巴黎。Fionn没有忘记自己那个关于SLP的秘密誓言。他提前在网上搜索浏览了一下产品目录和价格，感到剧烈肉痛的同时又觉得那双沙色的麂皮切尔西靴子跟Harry真是合称极了。  
他瞒着Harry去了位于蒙田大道的那家气派的专门店，门口穿着一身笔挺黑西装的保安为他拉开大门，他讪笑着说merci。里面大多数导购的表情都跟整齐排列的金属柱子和大理石展台一样冰冷，他的目光停留在一个棕色头发看上去略微平易近人一点儿的女孩身上，凑过去掏出手机找到了那张靴子的图片并用英语向她询问是否能帮他找找这个。  
“哦，这个。”女孩的英语不太灵光，但她撒布着小雀斑的脸蛋上泛起了笑容。“这是我们的标志设计，你很有品位，先生。”  
Fionn涨红了脸。“Merci。”他再次用他掌握的少得可怜的几个法文单词回应，然后小心翼翼的问：“我不是自己穿，我要送人。他的尺码大概是英国码的9号半或者10号。”  
女孩的嘴角俏皮的上扬起来。“好的，我得去替你找找看，你可以坐在那边的沙发里歇会儿。或者你可以随便看看。”  
Fionn走到那几张黑色丝绒面的沙发旁，捡了最靠边的一张小心翼翼的坐下。这家店的装潢，待客之道，和标签上的价格都让他喘不过来气。他不明白Harry这样一个在柴郡乡下长大的孩子是怎么迷上这样一个高端时装品牌的。他觉得Harry身上有太多他读不明白的谜团了。  
那女孩捧着鞋盒回来了，她在他面前蹲下，打开鞋盒取出躺在里面的麂皮靴子捧到他的眼前。做旧的金属钉泛着银光，沙色的麂皮面柔软而细腻，散发着好闻的皮革香味。  
“我建议你买10号，尖头鞋最好穿大点儿，会更酷。”女孩对着他眨眨眼。“这是个非常棒的礼物，要知道这双鞋会越穿越有味道，我们认为只要保养得当可以穿一辈子。”  
一辈子。Fionn的脸烧了起来。这些法国佬真能吹牛皮，什么样的鞋能穿一辈子？没什么东西能维持那么久。  
“好的，请帮我包起来。”他轻轻的说。“你们可以刷信用卡吧？”他掏出自己的唯一一张信用卡，又紧张的瞥了一眼价签好确认自己的额度足够。800多镑买一双靴子，他在想什么呢？  
但是Harry会喜欢的，Harry一定会爱死这个礼物的。  
他希望Harry也会因此爱死他。

他拎着那个打印着简洁logo的黑白配色购物袋走出店门，棕色头发的法国姑娘一直把他送到门口。“感谢您的惠顾。”她站在门口轻巧的说，然后对着他顽皮的挤了挤眼。“我特地为您做了礼物包装，希望您的朋友会喜欢。”  
Fionn甚至都没去确认所谓的礼物包装是怎么回事儿，他逃命似的快步走到街边招呼了出租车回酒店。  
Harry坐在他自己房间的地板上抱着吉他胡乱弹着大概是他自己作曲的小调。他没锁门，Fionn径直进去了。“嘿芬崽。”他抬起头，似乎有点儿抱怨的撅起嘴。“Tom说你出去逛街买东西了，你干吗不叫上我？”  
下一秒钟他看见了Fionn手里的购物袋，他的绿眼睛立刻大放光芒。“扯淡！芬崽！你去了SLP！你买什么了？让我看看！”  
Fionn从购物袋里掏出了那个被金属银的包装纸仔细包好的鞋盒。他这才明白那小妞儿说的礼物包装是什么意思。除了奢华的银色包装纸和低调的黑色的缎带，那上面还贴着一张红色的心形绒面贴纸。  
“Je t'aime”，上面用花体字这么龙飞凤舞的写着。恰好是Fionn贫瘠的法语词汇里包含的几个之一。  
“那个……”他期盼着Harry的法语词汇量能比他更差一点儿，但又忍不住好奇如果Harry看懂了会有什么反应。“这是送你的。”他把鞋盒塞过去，动作草率到好像那只是一盒超市有售的曲奇饼干。  
Harry的瞳孔收紧了又散开，他张着嘴，没去接那个盒子。“送我？”他仿佛难以消化这个事实。“送给我？这个？这是啥？”  
“你拆开就知道了。”Fionn气鼓鼓的把盒子扔进他的怀里，然后在床边坐下来，看着Harry把吉他靠在一旁，盯着包装上的心形贴纸看了一会儿，然后抬起头来冲着他笑得又甜又有点儿害羞。  
见鬼，他一定认识那个单词。多此一举的法国妞。  
Harry小心翼翼的拆开那个包装，白色的鞋盒露出来的时候他肉眼可见的倒抽了一口冷气。打开盒盖看见那双靴子的时候他再次抽了一口。  
“哦天呐，芬崽。”他喃喃的说。“这……这真的……这太好看了……你……你真的……”  
“你喜欢吗？”Fionn明知故问，答案明明再明显不过了。“我是按自己的喜好选的，想着你穿上应该会很好看。”  
Harry放下鞋盒站起来，大步流星的走到床前，俯下来一把搂住了Fionn。“芬崽，我不知道说什么好。”  
“你可以说谢谢。”  
“不，我觉得那不足以表达我的心情。”  
“那你可以说太他妈感谢了我会为你做牛做马。”  
“不。”Harry把鼻子埋进Fionn的肩窝，吸了一口气。“不，芬崽，那也不够。”

他们随后滚进了床垫，亲吻和抚摸都比往常平和温柔。没人在着急，也没人仿佛在争夺控制权似的怄气。Harry一面吻他一面慢慢的解开他的衬衣纽扣，一颗，一颗，他从没这么耐心。Fionn的手指爬上Harry的肩膀，他轻轻的从鼻腔里哼出模糊的好像小猫呼噜的声音，在Harry浅浅的舔舐他的小腹时咯咯的笑出声。  
“所以今天你希望怎样？”Harry的卷发落在他的大腿根，撩得他的胃里一阵扑扇。“都听你的，Finley。”  
他眨了眨眼。“就因为我买了鞋给你？”他努力憋住笑意挑衅着Harry的神经。“哦操，我现在觉得自己像个嫖客，你就是我的婊子。”  
Harry翻了翻眼珠，但他的酒窝荡开得更深了。“随便你吧先生，你付了钱，我可以亲你的屁股。”

哦不，他是认真的。  
Fionn呻吟得比平时都要无耻和大声。他觉得Harry简直不可思议。  
当嫖客被他的婊子翻过来从后面干进去的时候他一面把脸埋进枕头堵住嘴，一面忍不住用残存的理智思考这件事的发展是不是逆反了常理。他的思考随即被打断了，然后他再也没有能重新捡回那一丝理智。他甚至没顾得上碰自己就射了，那天的Harry简直着了火。  
他们做了两次，也许是三次，因为Fionn的意识在后半段几乎陷入了空白。他觉得自己简直像磕了药，各种颜色的亮点在他的视网膜上不断推进和淡出，他甚至可能失控的哭了一会儿，也好像主动的骑了Harry一次。他这辈子没这么淫荡过，人生真是处处有惊喜。

“我希望这一切不是因为我付了钱。”他在昏睡过去之前像一摊烂泥一样趴在Harry剧烈起伏的胸口上嘟哝着说。“因为，你知道，我真的没有很多钱。”  
“天呐芬崽。”Harry断断续续的从过呼吸的状态里挤出几个字。“这他妈当然不是因为你送了我那双该死的贵得像屎的SLP。”  
Fionn缓慢的眨了眨眼，他的意识越飘越远了，他几乎得用尽全部的力量才能阻止自己像根木头似的直接栽进一片黑暗里去。  
“……是……因为……” 他听见Harry的声音还在挣扎着突破那些喘息。他努力分辨着那些支离破碎的句子。 “那是因为……你……我也……”

他始终没能听清那个最后的单词。他觉得似乎有点儿耳熟，却又无从辨认。他的脑子已经完全当机了。  
他只是很高兴Harry喜欢他的礼物，他希望他能真的穿它们一辈子。

 

大家很快都知道了他们俩之间那档子事儿——这也没辙，他们还年轻，性欲来袭总是毫无预兆且随时随地，情况常有失控的时候。比如他们总是反锁在休息室里，Fionn偶尔会控制不住音量；还有一次Harry在厕所里把他按在洗手台上吻他的时候有人推门进来他们也没停。他们现在都不是特别在乎了。  
Tom没再重复发表什么言论，但Jack表示了震惊。“芬崽！”他鼓起脸颊瞪大蓝眼珠子捏住Fionn的肩膀大惊小怪的嚷嚷。“是他把你硬给掰弯的吗？我他妈就知道，Harry肯定是个基佬！这个臭流氓！”  
Fionn很想质问他怎么知道的，但又觉得Jack的话不能太当真。“他没有掰弯我。”他只是耸了耸肩。“我本来就不那么直。”  
硬要说起来，他认为是他把Harry掰弯了？他甚至对此忍不住有点儿得意。  
唯一对这件事认真严肃的表达了意见的是Hardy。他把他们俩拽进自己的房间命令他们分别坐下，摸着下巴上的胡子踱来踱去，然后转过来盯着他俩。“你们在想什么？”他脸上挂着霜问。“就没想过你们这样乱搞会给这个乐队带来什么影响吗？”  
Fionn没回答，Harry却意外的没退缩。“我们没有乱搞。”他脖子上的青筋鼓了起来。“那不是乱搞。”  
Fionn等着他接着往下说，但Hardy没给他机会。“你手上那个洞是他咬的吗？”他猛的扯起Harry那只右手，那个疤痕还很新鲜，新长出来的皮肉泛着淡红色。“下一回你们还想玩出点什么花样？”  
“对不起……”Fionn低低的出了声。“那次我的确……过头了。”  
Hardy没打算就这样放过他们。“我知道你们这些小兔崽子以为玩乐队就是要嗑药滥交胡作非为，当然，也许有部分是对的。”他停下脚步举起了手无奈的挥舞了几下。“我通常也不会对你们淫乱的私生活发表什么高见，但你们现在是有合约在身的出道乐队了，我他妈累死累活的推销你们，不是为了将来某一天你们俩的烂事可以把大家努力的结果毁掉！你们听懂了吗！”  
烂事。好吧。Fionn忍住了冷哼一声的欲望盯着自己的脚尖，然后把视线从自己的脚尖挪向旁边那双沙色的尖头皮靴上。  
真好看。他心想。Hardy还在没完没了的训话，音量时高时低，他一句也没听进去。  
他唯一听进去的那句话是Harry把手覆盖在他的手背上，习惯性的用大拇指蹭了蹭他的手背，然后说：“没有那种风险，Sir。”Harry的语速一如既往的缓慢，但显得十分笃定。“我不会跟芬崽闹矛盾的，我跟他心连心。”  
Fionn拿脚碰了碰那只昂贵的尖头靴，表示他听见了并且赞同。他听见Hardy重重的沮丧的叹了口气。

在南特的时候他们终于还是闹出了岔子。是Harry提议上台前来一发，原本他们也只是打算亲热一会儿，然后帮对方撸就算了。但情况很快升了温。是Fionn主动帮Harry口的，但途中Harry大概被肾上腺素冲昏了头，他抱住了Fionn的脑袋用力戳刺，阴茎一直捅进Fionn的咽喉深处，Fionn拼命试着用鼻孔尽量喘气好逃过被活活憋死的命运，他的泪水不受控制的溢满眼眶，抓在Harry大腿上的手隔着布料用力抠进了他的皮肉。  
结果他的嗓子痛得要命。开演前他喝了好多水，但临到头还是惊恐的发现自己发不出来平时的声音了。  
“你他妈的在跟我开玩笑？！”Hardy砸烂了休息室桌面上所有能砸烂的容器，最后一个不锈钢的水杯被他一把扔在Harry的脑门上发出一声巨响。  
“先是你咬烂他的手让他弹不了吉他，现在他戳烂你的喉咙让你唱不了歌？！你们他妈的是在比赛谁先把我们整死吗？”Hardy的咆哮穿过了好几扇门，整个后台大概都能听见。很好，Fionn绝望的想，这下真的再也没有什么秘密了。他试着开口解释——他觉得也不全是Harry的错，前一天晚上他在那家小酒馆敞开肚皮吃了一打生蚝，打那以后他的嗓子就不太舒服。他觉得自己大概有点儿海鲜过敏。但他张了张嘴，只能发出来嘶嘶的声音。  
Harry捂着脑门，那儿现在大概已经肿起了一个大包。他垂头丧气，觉得自己真的搞砸了一切。“我们怎么办……”他抬起眼睛从遮住脸的卷发中间偷偷的瞄着还在暴跳如雷的Hardy。“你还有什么杀手锏吗Sir？比如除了会弹吉他你还业余客串主唱什么的？”  
Hardy冷着脸摇了摇头。“不，傻逼卷毛，我他妈不是全能的！”他停下来，好像在思考什么。“不，我不能当主唱，我只能弹吉他。但是……”  
他们全都屏住呼吸等着那个但是。  
“但是你可以唱，Harry。你来唱。”

没人来得及弄明白Hardy的结论从何而来。当然每个人都听过Harry在大巴的淋浴间里放声高歌，他确实唱得不错，高音稳定，低音浑厚，音色也很性感。  
但没人指望过他能当主唱。  
就连Fionn也没这么想过。  
那天他被迫坐在观众席里看完了那场live。Hardy的表现仍旧令人惊艳，但他全程都盯着Harry。他的确为Harry着迷很久了，但公平的说，那天的Harry令任何人都无法挪开视线。  
他穿着那件少了两颗扣子的黑衬衫，胸口毫不在意的敞开着，那根十字架不时从那里闪出暧昧的银光。他的卷发汗湿了，有几绺头发贴在脸颊两侧。他扶着话筒架微微侧着点儿脑袋，肩膀上的深栗色发卷从那一侧沉重的泄下来，他显出从未有过的妩媚和诱惑的姿态。  
还有他唱歌的时候那副表情：他拧着眉头，瞳仁里仿佛汇聚了满天星光，嘶吼的时候竭尽全力青筋毕现。那是一个他从未见过的Harry，他专注，他深情，他火热，他躁动。他浑身上下都泛着微光，就连唱劈走调的时候都好像在耍酷。  
每个人都在为他疯狂，姑娘，小伙，秃顶的中年男子，身材发福的中年妇女。Harry唱的每一首歌他都唱过，但他从未见过歌迷这么投入的应和过。Harry身上仿佛有种魔力，他把这场live变成了每个人都在参与的狂欢。  
Fionn没有跟着身边的歌迷一起疯狂。他呆呆的站着，盯着那个在舞台上风情万种的发射雄性荷尔蒙的情圣。一束舞台灯光从他身后射向观众席，他逆光站着，合着激烈的鼓点用力甩了几下头发，Fionn能看见许多微小的汗珠从他的头上身上璀然落下。他觉得那一刻的Harry简直像一尊希腊神祇，光芒万丈又遥不可及。  
他觉得胸口一阵紧缩。有什么满到要溢出的情绪，回过神的时候却又空落落的。

“嘿！”他忽然被人拍了下肩膀，猛的扭过头发现是个陌生的男孩。“你才是主唱！”他在喧嚣的背景噪音里冲着他大声喊。“对吧！我没认错人吧？”  
Fionn神使鬼差的冲着他点了点头，那男孩的脸上绽出一片笑意。“我喜欢你！”他热切的说，棕色的眼睛像只小鹿似的又圆又大，一头小小的波浪卷发显得格外温柔。“他今天确实特别棒！”他指了指台上的Harry，露出一脸花痴的表情，这让Fionn不太舒服。但那男孩随即捕捉到了那一丝不悦似的凑近了，他拽住了Fionn的一只胳膊。“但我还是更喜欢你！”  
Fionn不是没有遇到过骨肉皮。他遇到过很多对他飞着媚眼，主动靠近和献身的姑娘。他也许不像Harry，甚至不像Jack，永远被各种类型的姑娘们围绕纠缠着投怀送抱，但确实也有许多人喜欢他这款。  
他只是很少遇到这样的男孩。  
他才刚满二十岁，纤瘦，几乎皮包骨头。他眉眼里总有纠结不开的阴郁和忧愁，也不太有鲜明的穿衣打扮的见解和品位，他乍看上去几乎还是个孩子。一个沉默，青涩，和瘦弱的孩子。  
他到现在也觉得自己配不上Harry，更没想过还要与其他的男孩纠缠不清。  
“你怎么了？”男孩凑得更近了一点，把头伸到了Fionn的鼻子底下。“我听说你生病了？”  
Fionn指了指自己的嗓子，摆摆手，做了个无可奈何的表情。男孩面露一脸关切。“嗓子疼吗？我很抱歉，希望你能快点儿好！”他还是得大喊大叫才能让Fionn听见，但不知为什么Fionn感觉他应该平时是个悄声细气的人。“有种本地人喝的药草茶，药房都有卖的，包装是紫色的。”男孩说。“应该能让你没那么难受。”  
Fionn点点头，拘谨的笑了笑。  
台上的Harry在那个当口冲着台下撒了一瓶水。前排的大多数乐迷都如愿以偿的雨露均沾了，那以后人群陷入了癫狂，他们开始疯狂的pogo。Fionn和那个男孩也夹在其中身不由己。  
他没来得及道谢或者告别。人太多也太疯了。男孩与他像卷在激流中的两片树叶，毫无抵抗之力的被人流分开了。

于是他抬起头继续盯着Harry，他的胸口还是塞得硬邦邦的，又紧又痛。Harry现在抱着他的吉他在唱一首他写的慢歌了，他闭着眼表情沉醉，还是微微偏着头，鼻尖几乎擦到话筒，声音低沉而温柔。他真的唱得很好。  
只是他不知道Harry能不能理解他写的歌词，那些high and low，那些darkness deep down，又或者是moments being solo。他不知道那个总是活在焦点中心，魅力四射人见人爱的卷毛能不能懂那些。  
毕竟他的Harry是一个与他完全不一样的人。

 

那场live快结束的时候Fionn提前挤出去退了场。他们演出的剧场离酒店不远，他想自己走走。  
路过一家药房的时候他想起了那个男孩说过的紫色盒子的药草茶，于是决定进去看看。他很快在货架醒目的位置看到了紫色的盒子，上面画着抽象的花花草草的图案，挺漂亮的。他拿起来仔细研究了一会儿，那上面只有法文，他看不大明白。  
药剂师走过来问他是否需要帮助，他指指自己的嗓子发出来咿咿啊啊的声音，头发花白的药剂师一脸慈爱的看着他笑了。他指着那个盒子说了一大堆絮絮叨叨的法文，Fionn只听懂了一个“c’est bon”。他记得那是很好的意思。  
于是他买了那盒药。走出药店的时候他觉得那个药剂师的表情有点儿怪，但他也没多想。

他在距离酒店还有两个路口的地方停下来，靠在灯柱上点着了一支烟。Hardy要是看见了八成会扒了他的皮，一个主唱，一个失声了的乐队主唱，居然在雪上加霜的抽烟。  
Fionn对着夜空吐了一个烟圈。管他呢，他想。反正现在他们有Harry了。  
他咳了两声，然后感到有人在从背后轻轻的戳他的肩膀。他回过头去。  
见了鬼了，Fionn扔掉了夹在手指中间的烟，瞪大眼睛笑了起来。是那个男孩。  
“这也太巧了。”男孩的脸颊因为激动或者害羞微微涨红了。“我得赶火车回巴黎才提前退场的，你是为什么？”Fionn微笑着摇了摇头，那男孩假装懊悔的拍了下自己的脑袋。“你嗓子哑了，我怎么忘了。”  
接着他注意到了Fionn手里拎着的药盒，眼睛亮了一下。“你真的去买了？”他提高了嗓门，显得挺兴奋。“真的挺管用的，你一定得试试。”  
他确实是个悄声细气的人，跟Fionn想得一样。那张脸在路灯下显得更年轻和易碎一些，但是完全没有一丁点儿难以接近的气场。“我得赶紧去火车站了。”他挠挠头，吞吞吐吐又一脸期待的望着Fionn。“真的没想到还能再遇见你，我太……太幸运了。”他说完咬住了下唇，好像在踌躇什么事儿。Fionn耐心的等着他，然后他鼓起勇气掏出了手机。“我能跟你在whatsapp上加个好友吗？”他问。“我不会经常骚扰你的，就是有时候你无聊了可以找我聊聊天什么的。”他的语气诚恳又热烈，脸颊上的红晕始终没有散去。  
Fionn以为他只是想合照或者签名，他没想过要跟一个素不相识的歌迷成为聊友。但为什么不呢？这个男孩看上去和善又有趣，他们也许会聊得来。  
他掏出手机，他们交换了号码。他的whatsapp好友界面上显示出了一个新朋友。“Gibson”，他对着这个明显是英文名字的昵称愣了一下，突然意识到这男孩的英语一直说得相当流畅，毫无口音。  
他没来得及提出那些疑问，他还说不了话呢，而且他的新朋友Gibson已经快赶不上火车了。  
“晚安！Fionn！”他一面迈开腿在没什么人的街道上跑起来一面回过头来冲着路灯下的Fionn招手。“这是我这辈子最幸运的一天了！我爱你！”  
Fionn一面抬起手挥了挥一面僵硬的笑了起来。他应该只是个英语非常好的法国人吧，他想。没有哪个英国佬会在清醒的时候把我爱你这种屁话如此轻易的说出口，没有，绝不可能。

他回到酒店，冲了个澡，从盒子里取出一个小包装袋。他拆开来，里面是粉末状的物质，他一股脑的全倒进了杯子。那茶闻起来有股大麻味儿，喝起来也怪怪的。  
他往半空的杯子里又多加了点儿热水，钻进被子里看了会儿电视里播的法语配音的美剧，那些念经似的对白让他越来越困，他还捧着那半杯茶呢，他简直是挣扎着把杯子胡乱放在床头柜上，然后顾不上关电视和灯就陷入了沉重和黑暗的睡眠。  
他不知道自己睡了多久，他觉得有人在摇他。他昏昏沉沉的好像陷在流沙堆里，浑身使不上力气。  
“芬崽！”他的眼皮重得无法打开，只能迷迷糊糊的听见Harry的声音像是隔着水从头顶传过来。“……芬崽！你怎么了？”  
他终于勉强睁开了一条缝，Harry一脸焦虑的从上方望着他，他的头发倾泻着掉到他的脸上，弄得他痒丝丝的。“我……”他想坐起来又没劲儿，嘴唇和舌头也像是打了麻醉似的不太听使唤。“我喝了点儿药。”  
“什么药？”Harry坐了起来，开始环顾他的房间。他发现了那只杯子，抓过来闻了闻，皱起了眉头。“这里面有大麻？还有什么别的？你喝了多少？”  
Fionn只是摇了摇头，他不知道，他什么也不知道。  
Harry放下杯子冲出了房间。过了大约一分钟他跟Tom一起回来了，Tom发现了那个药盒，他的法语比他们都好。  
“芬崽！你干嘛要喝这个！”他指着药盒上的法文嚷嚷。“这是镇定安眠的药茶，而且一次喝三分之一包！你喝了多少？一包？”  
“我们要叫救护车吗？要带他去医院洗胃吗？”Harry在旁边慌乱的不停捋着头发，声音惊恐得直哆嗦。  
“不，我估计不用。”Tom皱着眉头还在研究那个盒子上的法语说明。“这上面说这个没有毒性，只不过芬崽大概明天会睡一个白天了。”  
Fionn没有继续听下去，他太困了，他的意识很快再次变成了一片空白。

第二天醒来的时候已经是下午了。Fionn睁开眼的时候肚子在咕咕叫个不停，他仍然浑身无力，但比起前一天晚上那种接近麻痹的感觉要强多了。  
他缓了一会儿，蓄积力量坐了起来。接着他看见趴在旁边和衣而卧的Harry。他还穿着前一天的衣服，闻起来臭哄哄的，头发看上去也没洗过，真是一团糟。  
他垂着眼皮屏住呼吸盯着Harry熟睡的侧脸看了一会儿，然后他小心翼翼的伸出了手，手指轻轻拂过Harry的眉骨和鼻梁，犹豫的落在他的脸颊上。  
Harry像触电似的跳了起来，眼神完全对不上焦，但立刻问出了声。“芬崽！”他一脸困倦的把脸扭向Fionn的方向。“你醒啦！”  
Fionn清了清嗓子，他发现自己的声带已经几乎恢复正常了。也许那男孩没骗他……这药对嗓子多少有点儿用。“我睡了多久？”他揉揉眼睛。“我快活活饿死了。”他的肚子仿佛表示赞同似的又发出几声巨响。Harry跳下了床。  
“我去给你弄点儿东西吃。”他用手在脸上随便抹了一把，顶着那头乱得像屎的头发冲出了房间。几分钟以后带着新鲜的咖啡和牛角面包回来了。  
“现在不是饭点儿，只有这个了。”他一脸抱歉。“他们也没有拿铁，我让他们给你多加了牛奶。”  
“谢谢。”Fionn接过吃的，坐在床上大嚼起来，然后咕嘟咕嘟的喝掉了那杯加了很多奶的咖啡。Harry一直坐在他旁边盯着他，他觉得有点儿别扭，但并不想说什么。  
“你的嗓子好了？”在他吃完东西以后Harry终于开了腔。Fionn下意识的又清了清嗓子。“好像是的。”他摸摸自己的喉结若有所思。“那个药可能有点儿用。”  
Harry的脸色不太好看。“我正想问你呢芬崽，你他妈在想什么？干吗乱买药吃？这很危险……”Fionn打断了他。“我没有乱买，是一个法国人介绍我买的。”  
Harry扬起了眉毛。“法国人？”他想问什么，又摇了摇头。“甭管怎样了芬崽，没事就好。”  
Fionn呷着杯子里剩下的咖啡偷偷打量着Harry，他没洗头也没换衣服，还是脏兮兮臭哄哄的，挂着两坨黑眼圈一脸憔悴。也许他昨天晚上就这样焦虑的在他身边呆了一夜，也许也一样没吃东西。这个糟透了的Harry跟昨天在舞台上那个光芒四射的未来巨星简直判若两人，但这是他的Harry。  
他觉得自己的念头自私和肮脏透顶，但又无法控制。他需要他的Harry。

 

那天傍晚Hardy来到后台跟他们商议当晚演出的setlist。说到一半的时候他突然说：“Harry，你今天还能再唱两首吗？”  
Fionn的表情毫无变化，但Harry立刻拒绝了。“不，我是吉他手。”他斩钉截铁的说。“Fionn已经好了，我没理由再替他唱了。再说我嗓子也不舒服。”  
Hardy冷冷的瞥着他们，Tom和Jack都没吭声。“观众喜欢你Harry，我没有要你取代Fionn成为主唱，但你可以再偶尔唱上一两首给观众一些惊喜。乐队也需要变化。”  
“我说了，我不唱！”Harry站了起来，他攥着拳头，声音嘶哑。“我他妈的才不在乎那些傻逼喜欢什么，Fionn才是这个乐队的主唱，任何人，我是说任何人如果不喜欢就都滚回去操自己吧！”  
Fionn很少见到Harry生气。通常状况下Harry都是那个永远在自嗨的卷毛，脸上总是挂着荡漾的笑容，讲着没人能懂的冷笑话然后自己突然爆发出神经质的大笑。他真的很少生气。  
但那天的Harry反常到让Fionn害怕，他看着Harry扯着脖子上的青筋跟Hardy明枪暗箭的对峙了一会儿，Hardy因为他的态度暴跳如雷，如果不是Jack用尽全力的从后面抱住他他可能就挥舞着老拳冲上去把Harry按在地上痛揍一顿了。但Harry并没有退缩或者示弱，他的眼睛里布满血丝，咬着后槽牙冲着Hardy比了中指，嘴里继续不干不净的喷着脏话。他那条平时性感的要命的下颚线因为肌肉的缩紧几乎变成了直角。  
Fionn也站了起来。“行了卷毛。”他努力挤出来一丝僵硬的微笑扯了扯Harry的衣角。“你是应该唱两首，Hardy没说错，观众都喜欢你。”  
Harry猛的回过头盯着他，他的嘴角绷紧得像一条直线，他眼里仍然布满血丝，但那种狂暴的眼神立刻消散开了。“芬崽……”他喃喃的说。“你……不是的……我……”  
Fionn耸了耸肩。“我只想告诉你我对此没什么意见。”他平静的说，语气里听不出什么。“唱不唱随便你。”然后他走出了休息室。

他不敢去看Harry脸上是什么表情。  
但Harry那天最终也没有唱歌，他完全不嗨，也不疯，跟观众没什么交流，只是低头盯着鞋弹他的琴。那天的演出每个人都状态不好，演出氛围死气沉沉，糟透了。  
他们一路沉默着回到酒店，Jack去了酒廊，Tom回房睡觉去了。Harry跟着Fionn进了他的房间，径直倒在他的床上把脸埋进了枕头。  
“你知道……如果你想睡觉可以回自己的房间去睡。”Fionn一面脱鞋一面慢条斯理的对着床上那个占据了大部分面积的卷毛说。“这里只有一张床。”  
“我不想睡觉。”Harry的脸闷在枕头里发出模糊不清的声音。“你知道我想干吗，芬崽。”  
Fionn叹了口气。他知道他想干嘛，老实说他也不是不想。只是看见Harry趴在自己床上那个样子就让他开始疯狂的回忆起那个晚上，自己从后面慢慢进入他的感觉。他双颊发烫手心冒汗，然后他深呼吸了一口。  
“我很累了。”他尽量让自己的声音逼真一点儿。“今天就……好吗？”他没忍心说出算了那两个字，他觉得自己已经表达够清楚了。然后他走进浴室反锁了门。  
他一边淋浴一边想着自己如何把趴在床上的Harry干到哭爹喊娘，一面撸了一次。这下他是真的很累了，简直身心俱疲精尽人亡。  
他穿上内裤走出来，Harry仍旧趴在那儿没动，他走过去凑近看看，发现Harry已经睡着了。  
他侧着头枕在自己的手背上，头发散落在白色的床单和他的脸上，睫毛安详的在脸颊上投下一小片阴影。他睡着的样子显得那么乖巧又可爱。  
Fionn扯过毯子盖在他背上，然后自己也钻了进去。他听见Harry的呼吸声时急时缓，也许是在做梦。  
在他即将进入睡眠以前，他听到Harry轻轻的梦呓。“Finley。”他的嘴唇几乎没动，眉头紧紧的趸成一团，睫毛像对飞蛾翅膀一样扑扇着。“对不起。”  
Fionn不知道他有什么可道歉的，也许是他在梦里对自己做了什么不可饶恕的事吧，他想。

那天半夜他被忽然落在唇上的吻唤醒。Harry压在他身上，温柔又绝望的吻他。  
他没有说话，也不想反抗，那些吻让他觉得这仍是一个梦境，而这个俯在他上方不断的把滚烫的嘴唇落在他额头，脸颊，眼皮，和脖子上的Harry只是他幻想的一部分。  
他们的身体最终交合起来的时候Fionn攥住了Harry撑在他耳旁的手，那上面的戒指硌得他手指生疼，但他像是自虐似的越攥越紧。他没有呻吟出声，腿像一株藤蔓似的在Harry的腰上纠缠不清，随着冲击的节奏一下下的挺着自己的腰十分配合。  
他听见Harry发出来压抑着的轻喘声，他知道那一刻即将来临。他仰起脖子，腿稍微用力夹紧了，让Harry跟自己靠得更近了一点。Harry毫无反抗之力的倒向他，额头顶在他的胸口上，喘息中夹着呜咽。  
他以为那只是因为高潮。但Harry一直没有抬起头，他的胸口一片湿热。  
他还是没有说话，没有提问，他松开手，犹豫着把手指插进Harry汗湿了的发卷中间。他不知道他的Harry怎么了。他不敢问。

 

他们有好些天没有再碰对方。巡演离开欧洲大陆回到英国之前他们也没再出任何岔子。  
他们的专辑销量随着巡演一路飙升，回到英国的时候评论家已经开始用一些离谱而肉麻的句子赞美他们了。Jack捧着那本NME来来回回看了八遍，然后向大家坦诚：“那他妈说的都是什么鬼？我们是这样的吗？我怎么一个字也看不懂？”  
Fionn对这些没多少兴趣，他唯一感到高兴的是打进账户的金额至少够他还信用卡了——绰绰有余。Harry用那笔钱买了一把vintage Gibson，那可能把他的那份薪水全造光了，但他毫不在乎。  
说到Gibson——Fionn的新朋友，他们现在不时的在whatsapp上聊聊天，像Gibson保证过的那样，他从不主动联系，每次都等着Fionn先开口。他们会聊聊乐队和音乐以外的事，Gibson是个摄影师，他给Fionn看了一些他的作品。Fionn不是太懂行，但他觉得那些照片里有种令人惊叹却又静谧动人的氛围，他很喜欢。  
他一直没问Gibson是不是法国人，他觉得那并不重要。  
Harry注意到了Fionn经常捧着手机低头微笑，他没问问题。倒是Tom有一天在大巴上挨着Fionn坐下的时候忍不住问他在笑什么鬼。“我在whatsapp上跟一个朋友聊天。”Fionn说。“哦酷，你们在聊什么？要不要拉个群？”Tom提议。然后他们低头凑在一起继续低声讨论。  
Harry用衣服盖住了头，手里拨弄着他的新吉他发出一些随机的旋律好盖过车上其他的声音。他至今都没有whatsapp账号——为这他已经被Tom嘲笑过不知道多少次了，但他就是死不悔改，这一点上他是个固执而奇怪的年轻人。

他们已经开始写第二张专辑的歌，Fionn开始尝试着写一些更为私密和晦涩的作品。他有时候会跟Gibson剧透一点儿正在写的东西，他喜欢Gibson的反馈——他欣赏他，但不谄媚，所以经常能给出一些建设性的意见。  
他从未跟Harry讨论过这些。  
他们换了一家更出名的录音室，也跟几位名气不小的制作人见过面。他们的第二张单曲拿到了周榜冠军，尽管也只在冠军的位置上待了一周。但现在人们都开始用“上升中的新星”来看待和称呼他们了。Jack挺高兴的，他过去经常厮混的那家酒馆老板把他们的专辑宣传画挂在柜台后面，还让Jack给他签了名，他老能混到免费的酒喝——也经常有免费的炮可打，甚至都没人再拿他的苏格兰口音开玩笑了。

他们抛头露面的机会也变多了，在一个音乐节目里DJ公然拿他们与另一支年少成名现在正如日中天的利兹乐队相提并论，他们本应对此表示谦虚或者保持沉默，但Harry像是脑子被驴踢了。他对这个评价嗤之以鼻：“我们拥有他们从未拥有过的东西，我们也将达到他们永远无法企及的高度。”  
Fionn站在他身旁靠后一点的位置盯着他那张英俊而自负的侧脸。他永远无法明白Harry那种毫无理由的狂妄来自哪里，但每当他这样肆无忌惮的四处招摇又显得特别有说服力。人们总是相信他说的，可能就算Harry现在公然当众宣布他们会比披头士更伟大也会被接受吧……但是，不……  
不。Fionn摇了摇头，他觉得这太过分了。他能感受到来自观众席和嘉宾席的一些满怀敌意的注视，这让他的皮肤像是曝露在烈日的炙烤下一样迅速泛红发烫。他不明白Harry为什么要这么说，为什么要让他们在这样一个刚刚踉跄起步的阶段就四面树敌，他能感到那些扑面而来的压力。他不喜欢压力。  
他唯一的解脱是埋头在录音室里，跟录音师和制作人在一起讨论编曲和和弦，写歌，录小样，然后推翻重来写更多的歌。他可能已经写出了足够撑起下两张专辑的曲目，他想要表达和倾诉的欲望像一眼被凿开了的泉水，源源不绝向外喷涌。他尽可能的推脱上电视，拍杂志硬照，或者接受任何采访。他真的不擅长这些，每一次在街上或者任何公开的场合看到自己的名字和照片都让他浑身别扭。他觉得自己得想尽一切办法的逃离人群远离目光才能尽情呼吸。  
他甚至不止一次的想到了退出。

那段时间他不太能私下见到Harry，他从八卦新闻上看到Harry的各种绯闻或者丑闻。他睡了某个模特，跟另一个乐队的主唱隔空对骂，喝醉酒以后撞烂了一辆车，又睡了某个女演员。  
他不喜欢那些新闻对Harry的描述，私生活混乱的浪子，伤人无数的情圣，被名誉和金钱冲昏头脑的新晋摇滚明星。那些描述过于肤浅，他一面想着，目光流连在狗仔镜头里的Harry脸上——他的长发随意的披在肩上或者挽成团子，搂着某个他不认识的女明星或者模特，穿着他喜欢的花哨衬衫和紧身裤，脚上永远踩着那双沙色的短靴。Fionn看着那些照片，他咬住了嘴唇。照片里的Harry总是同一副表情，他的眉头拧着，那双绿眼珠或者戾气四射或者茫然无措，他看起来一点儿也不开心。  
这不是他的Harry。他想。他的Harry是个满脑子冷笑话和黄段子的二百五，他的Harry无论干吗都情绪高涨，他的Harry脸上总挂着那对荡漾的酒窝，他的Harry温柔又风趣……他的……  
他忽然觉得自己可能已经不再拥有他的Harry了。

 

Fionn收到Gibson主动发过来的消息时有点儿惊讶，但他并没有感到被冒犯。从某种意义上讲，Gibson像是一个出口，他需要那个出口。  
“我下周会去伦敦，如果你有空的话也许我们能见见？”Gibson如是说。  
他欣然应允。

他们约在录音室附近的酒馆，晚饭时间。Fionn是从录音室直接过去的，他已经在那儿呆了三天，黑白颠倒昏天暗地的，几乎过着与世隔绝的生活。好在那间录音室有淋浴也有沙发床，一切对他来说都不算太糟。  
他走进酒馆，里面灯光昏黄人声嘈杂，但他很快注意到了角落一张圆桌旁坐着低头看手机的那个男孩。他还是那头细碎的卷发，穿着朴素的牛仔外套，手肘撑在桌上，面前放了一杯没怎么动的啤酒。那个角落散发出一种与周围格格不入的静谧氛围。  
Fionn不自觉的翘起嘴角笑了笑。  
“嘿。”他走过去打了招呼。Gibson迅速抬起头，圆圆的眼睛里的惊讶很快变成了喜悦。“嘿！”他雀跃的打着招呼站起来，犹豫着不知道该伸出手还是怎样。他的脸迅速红到了耳根。“能再见到你太好了，Fionn。”  
是挺不错的。Fionn在他身边坐下，也点了一杯一样的啤酒。他们吃着薯片喝着啤酒，一面惬意的聊着天。他们聊了些Fionn最近在写的歌，Gibson听过了其中的一些，还有一些他没听过的。Fionn用手机播放了一些小样，他很认真的提了些意见。他也拿出相机给Fionn看了他早上在泰晤士河边拍到的鸟，他不确定那是不是一只珍稀的大西洋海雀。那一切都进行的自然而舒适，他们就像已经相识多年的老朋友，在彼此身边放松又享受。  
“说起来。”Fionn突然想到那个问题。“你的whatsapp昵称为什么叫Gibson？你到底是不是法国人？”  
男孩笑得喷出了一点儿薯片的碎渣。“天呐，我们真是太geek了Fionn。”他捂住眼睛笑得肩膀发抖。“我们居然连名字都没弄清楚就聊了这么久。我是说，如果不是因为你太有名，我也不会知道你叫什么，对吧。”  
Fionn无法反驳，的确是这样。  
“我是威尔士人，亲爱的Fionn。”他清了清嗓子把手放下，露出了一脸无奈的笑容。“不过我老在到处流浪，所以你觉得我是哪里人都可以。我的名字叫Aneurin Barnard，至于Gibson，那是我第一台相机的名字。”  
他果然是个Geek，什么样的正常人会给相机起名字？Fionn翻了个白眼，也咯咯的笑了起来。但他的脑子里忽然播放起一个画面：一双戴满戒指的大手，抚过一支色泽温润的吉他，一个低哑浑厚的声音慢悠悠的说：“这是我的Mary，来见见她，是个漂亮的姑娘吧。”  
他甩了甩头。他不该在这种时候想起Harry，该死。他明明挺开心的。Gibson，不，Aneurin是个非常好的朋友，他们那么合得来，也许还能更进一步……  
他正在那么想。正在犹豫着是不是要鼓起勇气把手覆上Aneurin那只放在桌面上的手背上。  
他听到一个低哑浑厚的声音在背后响起来。

“芬崽。”Harry的声音像支飞镖似的径直钉在他的后颈，他登时四肢发冷的僵住了。  
“你在这儿干嘛呢芬崽？”Harry的声音靠近了，他能闻到酒味儿，精确地说是浓重的白兰地味儿。他转过脸，Harry那张已经写满醉意又有点儿憔悴的脸径直映入眼眶。他皱了下眉头。  
“我在跟一个朋友见面。”他简短的说。“你醉了。”  
“朋友，哈？”Harry的舌头不太利索，他的衬衫还是一直敞开到胸口以下，露出来那根一天到晚好像从来不摘的十字架和一些裸露的胸肌。他的绿眼珠一直转来转去试图找到焦点但又总是失败。他已经醉得挺厉害了。“朋友还是炮友，芬崽，别怕，告诉我实话。”  
Fionn觉得尴尬万分，他瞥了一眼Aneurin，他也明显的不太自在。他站了起来，试图让Harry找到一点理智赶紧离开。“我们只是朋友。”他说。“这就是实话。你喝醉了Harry，你得回家了。”  
Harry发出一声嗤笑，酒味儿喷了Fionn一脸。他像个娘们儿似的又撩了撩那头碍事的遮住他脸的长发，用下流的目光把Aneurin上上下下扫视了一遍。  
“他想睡你，芬崽，我能看得出来。”他把手搭在Fionn的肩膀上一脸诚恳。“当然我不怪他，谁不想呢？”  
Fionn打开了他的手。他现在觉得既羞耻又愤怒。“你他妈的是不是让酒精把脑子烧坏了Styles？你以为谁都是你呢？满脑子只有性交？”  
Harry发着愣看了看自己那只被打开的手，又盯着Fionn发了会儿愣，他的嘴半张着，喉结上下滚动。他想说什么？也许他自己都忘了？  
然后下一秒钟他捂着嘴突然跌跌撞撞的向外冲了出去。

Fionn不知道自己是怎么想的，他理应跟Aneurin道个歉，陪他再多坐一会儿，或者换个安静些的地方，然后收工各自回家。他讨厌这些狗血的戏码，他现在只想回录音室去，安静的呆会儿，然后写一首愤怒的歌，在歌里把那个卷毛操一百遍，然后千刀万剐。  
但他鬼使神差的跟了上去。  
他走出后门，那条小巷又湿又冷，空气里都是难闻的腐臭味，现在又加上了呕吐物的酸味。  
Harry的手撑在那面被涂满生殖器图案和粗口标语的砖墙上，弯着腰，正在把胃里的所有内容物彻底清空。他的手指抠在墙上用力得泛白，长发从前额一直碍事的垂下去。他的背剧烈的起伏紧缩，他在哆嗦。  
Fionn走过去，没去直视地上的呕吐物，他帮他把那束头发捋成一束抓在手里，另一只手在他的背上轻轻的来回抚摩。“慢点儿，吐干净。”他冷静的说。“吐干净就舒服了。”  
Harry没出声，他还在哆嗦，粗重的喘息声里夹着沙哑的声带摩擦音。他又痉挛着呕了几次，淡黄的胃液掺着白沫滴落在地上。他用手背胡乱抹了抹嘴，仍然没有抬头，他的呼吸仍然沉重而狂乱。  
他们沉默着，Fionn继续帮他拉着头发拍拍后背，Harry试图找回呼吸的节奏。然后他总算直起了腰。  
“对不起。”他的眼眶泛红，口水鼻涕眼泪什么乱七八糟，冷汗浸湿了他的头发和衬衫。他的声音也还因为呕吐沙哑得难以分辨。但是他说了。“对不起。”他又说了一遍。  
Fionn以为他是在为刚才在里面发生的事情道歉。“没什么。”他的表情缓和了一点。“你喝醉了，我和我的朋友都不会当真的。”  
Harry拧起了眉头。“什么？”他抬起手又擦了下前额的冷汗，然后往前走了一步向下指指。“不，芬崽，我是说……对不起，我弄脏了你买的鞋。”  
Fionn难以置信的盯着那双因为蒙着泪水显得晶莹剔透的绿眼睛。他向下看去，那双沙色的尖头皮靴上星星点点的溅上了些脏污的液体。但他丝毫没觉得心痛，他只觉得穿着这双靴子的人是不是脑子有坑。  
“你他妈的就只在乎那双鞋吗？”他提高了嗓门。“吐光了胃液也没让你的脑子从酒精里捞出来？”  
“我他妈的没醉，我清楚我在说什么！”Harry的音量也提高了，但他的声音还是嘶哑的。“你的朋友，他就是想跟你睡！你呢？你想跟他睡吗？还是你们早就睡过了？你们谁操谁？你操他吗？像你操过我那样？他爽到了吗？他能让你爽吗芬崽？他能让你像我让你那样又哭又叫翘着屁股求我再操深一点儿吗？能吗？”  
他没说完。Fionn的拳头重重的砸在他的左脸上，然后碰到了他的鼻梁。他没有因为疼痛而皱一下眉，也没有惊讶或者躲闪，似乎他对此早有准备。他抬起手背擦了一下缓缓淌下来的鼻血，摇了下头又收紧了下巴，然后他大步流星的走回了酒馆里。

Fionn站在原地发了会儿愣。他的手痛得要命，指关节可能都肿了。他以前从来没揍过人，原来揍人这么疼。  
他站在臭气熏天的巷子里思考了一下那些无关紧要的问题，然后走回室内。Aneurin还坐在原位等着他，他一脸歉意的坐下来。“对不起。”他尽量简短的说。“Harry平时不是那样的，他喝高了。”  
Aneurin眯起眼睛盯着他，似乎想说什么。但他最终什么也没说。“没关系。”他轻快的点点头。“我们还喝吗？还是就算了？”  
Fionn很想就这么算了，但又始终觉得这样对他的朋友不太礼貌。他在犹豫的当口，酒馆里又闹哄哄的进来了一伙人。他没注意那些人，但那些人中的一个注意到了他。  
“Wow，这不是那个‘一定会达到我们不可企及的高度’的，牛逼的上升之星的才华横溢的主唱吗？你叫什么来着，小孩儿？”一个浓重的利兹口音戏谑的在他头顶响起来。  
Fionn真情实感的叹了一大口气。他觉得自己挑选的这个约会地点真的不能更糟了。先是Harry，现在是那个被Harry挑衅得跟他们不共戴天的乐队成员。他根本没想惹麻烦，但麻烦为什么就不断找上他呢？  
“我叫Fionn。”他尽量用平和的声音回答到。“我也不是小孩儿，我成年了，老大叔。”  
最后一个称呼造成的影响显然不太好。因为那个乐队成员——大概是鼓手——确实长得有点儿显老，而他本人又显然对此非常介意。他身边还搂着姑娘，不太方便动手，所以他重重的踢了一脚Fionn屁股底下的椅子。Fionn跟着椅子一起踉跄了一下险些栽倒。  
“嘿，我不想惹麻烦好吗？”Fionn站了起来，Aneurin也紧张的跟着站了起来。“我们要走了，你们该干吗就干吗吧。”  
对面的男人冷笑着啐了一口。“嚯，原来这么没种。所以我猜你们说的‘我们从来不曾拥有而你们拥有’的东西是阴户还是卵巢？”  
“是蛋。”Fionn听见那个低哑的声音又冒了出来，他心里一沉。  
Harry从围观的人群里挤进来，挡在他前面。“也可能是尺寸惊人的老二。”他继续说，声音嘶哑不紧不慢，一只手把玩着另一只手上的戒指，似乎很享受对面男人那张逐渐变成猪肝色的脸。  
“嗬，所以惹事儿精来保护你们的娘娘腔了？”男人松开了怀里的姑娘往前站了一步。“我听说你们操过，看来不假。”  
“我来告诉你我还操过谁。”Harry还是慢悠悠的，眼神瞟过那个站在一旁紧张的盯着这一切的姑娘。他抬起手指指向她。“你的马子，我操过；你昨天的马子我也操过；你将来想操的每一个妞我都操过。你觉得这……”  
他又没能说完。  
这一次拳头直接落在了他鼻梁正面，他向后退了一步，Fionn的手撑住了他的后背。他没有回头，但Fionn猜他现在一定满脸都是鼻血。  
他的心脏疯狂的收缩和舒张着，血液在太阳穴和额头突突狂跳。他绝望的攥紧了Harry背后的衣料。  
在尖叫声辱骂声和家具撞击人体摔倒的各种噪音淹没他之前，他被一只手拽住了胳膊。然后他松开了手里的衣料，一片茫然的被拽出了那间已经乱作一团的酒馆。

“太疯狂了……是吧……”他们没头没脑的跑了一阵，停下来，让肺泡重新灌满空气。Aneurin扭过头喘着粗气对他说。  
他这才意识到自己已经逃出很远了，他把Harry一个人留在了里面。  
“我猜今晚就这样了，Fionn。”Aneurin直起腰，对他伸出了手。他现在倒是没那么扭捏了。Fionn握住了那只伸过来的手。“我很抱歉。”他说。他不知道自己在为什么道歉。  
“不，别道歉。”Aneurin的眼睛里映出路灯的暖色。“这个晚上……不可思议，哈！”  
Fionn明白他说的，但他真的希望自己的生活里能少点drama。他笑得有点儿勉强，但还是在分别前有点儿僵硬的拥抱了Aneurin。“晚安。”他静静的说。  
他真的需要好好的睡一觉。

 

他睡在录音室里，清晨的时候迷迷糊糊的被电话吵醒了。是Jack。“芬崽儿！”他带着口音的惊叹在一大早显得特别吵，Fionn没出声的骂了句脏话，揉着太阳穴爬了起来。“你看新闻了吗！”  
他当然没看新闻，但这么一说他已经大概猜到出了什么事儿。他用脖子夹着手机，走到外面的休息室里用遥控器打开了电视。  
棒极了，Hardy大概要疯了。“新晋摇滚乐团的吉他手在酒馆参与斗殴被捕”，十分惊悚的标题了。Fionn的脑子因为缺氧还没有在转，但他总算彻底醒了。  
电视屏幕里在播放那个新闻片段：警灯闪烁，周围乌压压的围观群众，以及衣服被扯烂了，脸上糊满血污的Harry被按着脑袋塞进警车的画面准确的刺印进他的视网膜。他觉得脑子里嗡嗡直响，但是又完全没在处理任何接收到的信息。  
“芬崽儿？你在听吗？”Jack带着鼻音的喊声震动着他的鼓膜，他应了一声。“Hardy好像去跟唱片公司的大佬碰面了，我觉得卷毛这回会死很惨……咱们得帮帮他吧。”  
Fionn想说点儿什么，但他真的一点儿声音也发不出来。他的舌根僵直发苦，前一天晚上发生过的事渐渐在他的脑中重新播放起来，一遍，一遍，又一遍。然后跟眼前的新闻画面重合起来。  
操，他恶狠狠的把遥控器摔在地上，电池从里面飞出来咕噜噜滚到他脚边，然后他开始狂乱的揉自己的头发——Harry，Harry Harry Harry，那个该死的卷毛，又淫乱又他娘的迷人的荷尔蒙喷射机，他迷恋得死去活来又够不着的大明星，操他和被他操的时候都完美无暇的情圣，他的Harry……他的Harry！所以他到底在想什么？他昨天晚上在想什么？他怎么会把他的Harry一个人留在那个人仰马翻的酒馆里自己跑掉的？操！  
他发出了一声沮丧和绝望掺杂在一起的嘶吼。电话那头的Jack吓了一跳。“芬崽！别怕！”他批命抻直了舌头说。“不会有问题的，Hardy能把他捞出来，最多也就是挨顿揍，卷毛能受得住！”  
Fionn觉得Jack安慰人的技术亟待提高，但他也没有更多选择，他完全手足无措。“我们现在去Hardy的办公室，你也去吗？万一Hardy要揍他我们也能拦着点儿别让他揍得太狠。”  
Fionn得承认眼下除此以外也没有更好的办法了。

他们在Hardy的办公室楼下等了一会儿Tom，然后他们一起上了楼，在接待室的沙发上挤着坐在一起。Jack在抖腿，Tom捏着指关节发出咔咔的响声，Fionn把头埋进了膝盖。没人说话，谁也不知道该说什么。  
大约四十分钟以后他们听到电梯门打开的声音，Hardy先走了出来，后面跟着Harry。他大概在局子里洗过脸了，糊在脸上的血污被洗掉以后露出来他脸上那些青紫的肿块，左边脸颊上那块是最大的。这个事实让Fionn的指甲抠进了自己的手掌。他的头发在脑后用皮筋绑成一个团子，身上穿了件最为普通的白色tshirt，大概是Hardy带去给他让他换掉那件被扯得衣不遮体的衬衫用的。他表情淡漠的跟在Hardy后面走进接待室，在沙发前站住了。  
“嘿。”他举起一只手，那上面也缠着绷带。“很高兴看到大家都这么关心我的死活。”他没去看Fionn，试着挤出一个笑容，但满脸的伤让他看起来只是显得格外滑稽。  
Tom的眉毛挤在了一起。“操，Harry，你看起来简直是一坨屎。”  
Harry忍着疼咧开了嘴。“你该看看那几个家伙什么样。”  
Hardy在此时重重的踹开了他办公室的大门，Harry迅速收起笑容乖乖闭上了嘴。他垂下头，一缕没绑紧的头发从前额落下，他撅起嘴把它从眼前吹开。  
“我说过，我不在乎你们淫乱的私生活。”Hardy的声音从门里传出来，他听上去好像并没有在暴怒。“你们喝酒泡吧嗑药群交，我屁也没管过。我知道你们这些小屁孩儿的脑子里都在想些什么，你们玩乐队就是图这个，我说的对吧！”  
不完全对，Fionn想。但他并不敢顶嘴，尤其现在。  
“上个月你撞烂车的时候我就警告过你，玩的时候带上脑子，别他妈给我惹事！你是怎么说的？啊？”从门里传出来的音量开始提高了，Harry舔舔嘴唇，没接话。  
“你已经忘了？也是，你那颗漂亮的脑袋瓜里大概根本就没装过脑子！那里面都是什么？酒？大麻？还是他妈的精液？！”Hardy那张扭曲了五官的脸出现在门口，他的衬衫袖子一直挽到胳膊肘，露出来强壮手臂上的刺青。Fionn往旁边瞥了一眼，Jack已经在闭上眼念念有词了。  
操，是谁说的万一打起来得拉着Hardy别让他把Harry揍残的？Fionn攥着自己的裤管又盯回自己的鞋尖。妈的，光靠他自己能不能拉得住Hardy？他觉得不能。  
Harry咬着牙攥着拳头仍旧没有吱声。Fionn这时候才注意到他手上的戒指都不翼而飞了。兴许是局子里不让戴摘下来了？他还没顾得上继续思考这个问题，Hardy已经踱到了他们面前。  
“Harry Styles。”Hardy的声音压得很低，仿佛隐藏着一种捕猎者的杀意。Harry对于自己被叫了全名这件事显然也紧张异常，他干脆闭上了眼睛等着致命的一刀迎面砍下。但Hardy只是停顿了一会儿，然后又踱开了。  
“你能不能告诉我，你到底还想在这个乐队呆下去吗？”Hardy站远了一点儿，抱住胳膊问。“还是说也许你想离开单干？”

Fionn猛的抬起头。  
他盯着Harry那张被瘀青和擦伤盖住的脸，那上面没什么表情——他不清楚那是因为做出表情会让他很疼还是因为他此刻内心真的毫无波澜。他自己厌倦过恐惧过也还在厌倦和恐惧着，他逃避成功和名誉带来的一切副作用，他时时刻刻准备好了退出。但他从未想过Harry会离开。  
他一直以为Harry混得如鱼得水。他错了吗？  
“说话，Styles。”Hardy的声音继续剜着他的胸口，他还在盯着Harry，自己都没意识到的屏住了呼吸。“我听Ben说过——就是那个挖你们出道的老东西——他说过他一开始只看上你一个人，他本来想挖你一个人出唱片，没错吧？”  
现在屋子里所有的眼睛都钉在Harry身上了。没人知道这些，Harry从未说起过这个。Fionn还能记起来那个夜晚在酒吧后面的巷子里Harry把名片递给他时候脸上得意而灿烂的笑容，还有那个拥抱，还有……  
“我们可离不了你，芬崽。”  
Fionn咬住了自己的舌尖。  
他在撒谎，Harry在撒谎。他没什么离不了的，他离了谁都没什么不可以。这个乐队对他来说是什么？慈善事业？捎带脚的拉兄弟一把？成为巨星前的垫脚石？  
腥甜的味道充溢在他的口腔里，那一丝刺痛从舌尖一直扩散到后脑勺。他还在继续屏住呼吸，因为缺氧他已经开始眼前发黑了，但他仍然瞪大眼睛无法把目光从Harry身上挪开——他需要知道，他需要听见，他需要……需要确认……需要……  
他需要他的Harry。

“不。”他听到那个熟悉的声音低低的响起来，他松开一直咬在齿缝间的舌头出了一口长长的气。“不，我不会离开乐队，我不会单干。我永远不会那么做。”他听见Harry拉长了语气，一字一句的说。  
他觉得Tom也在身旁做了个深呼吸，Jack又开始抖腿了。他仍然盯着Harry的侧脸，那上面的肿块大概是他自己拳头的形状。他没意识到自己的眼睛在酸胀发烫，但他看到Harry的眼眶泛着红，他觉得那种曾经撕裂他的巨大而沉重的感觉再次从小腹一路呼啸着上涌。他想从后面搂住那个驼着背，肩膀一直绷紧着，攥着拳头微微颤抖的男孩。他想搂住他，把手放在他的胸口，数着他的心跳在他耳边吹气；他想把那些即将溢出眼眶的滚烫液体舔舐干净；他想……  
他不能再想下去了。  
Fionn艰难的吞咽了一口带着铁锈味的唾液。他又他妈的硬了。

他不明白自己为什么会在这种关头有这样的生理反应。一个糟透了的场合，一个鼻青脸肿狼狈不堪的Harry，紧张得仿佛可以用刀划破的气氛，这一切都无法解释他不合时宜的勃起。但他又无法控制这种事，他只能略微夹紧了腿，坐直了一点，尴尬的试图掩盖双腿之间的凸起。  
好在根本没人注意他。所有人都还盯着Harry。Hardy又走回了办公室里，过了一会儿他拿着一摞文件走了出来。“你的保释金我替你交了，你得还我，在这里签字。”他面无表情的在Harry面前摊开手里的文件夹，咬开一支钢笔帽把笔递了过去。“你会面临对方的刑事起诉，这是律师的委托书，签上你的名字。还有这个，酒馆的赔偿金，……你需要签在这里，还有这里……”  
Harry像个木头人似的接过笔，听话的在那些纸上签着自己的名字。Fionn怀疑就算Hardy让他签的是一份被卖到窑子做鸭的卖身契他也会乖乖签字。他应该完全没明白自己惹了多大的麻烦，欠了多少钱，是不是为此得为Hardy或者这间唱片公司卖命到老。他只是完完全全的接受了这一切，无论以何代价，他认了。  
而他本来无需承担这些。

“这不是你一个人的事儿。”Fionn突然想出了声。他自己也被脱口而出的念头吓了一跳，但随即又说出了更多。“你是因为那个傻逼找我的麻烦才跟他打起来的不是吗？”  
他的老二仍然碍事的在裤裆里戳着他的内裤，他的屁股上都是汗。当那些话说出口的时候他的头皮也一阵发麻——他真的不是不害怕。并不是说他觉得Hardy会因此也冲他大吼大叫挥舞老拳或者怎么样，他更害怕的是Harry冷淡的别过头去不看他，仿佛他是空气，或者他与这一切毫无关系。  
他不是毫无关系。  
但Harry停下笔把脸扭了过来，他的绿眼珠里折射出剔透的光线，像被搅动过的水面那样剧烈的荡起一层涟漪。他的眉头拧在一起，下巴收得很紧，他紧闭着嘴唇盯着Fionn看了像是有一个钟头那么久。然后他的表情忽然放松了。  
“芬崽。”他的声音沙沙的。“没关系的，别担心。”然后他的嘴角僵硬的上扬起一个角度，那张乱七八糟的脸上浮出了一对酒窝。  
他大概是在努力的笑。  
Fionn从来没有见过这么难看的笑容，从来没有。  
他也并不明白那个卷毛到底是何方神圣，为什么居然还能笑得出来。他是不是又嗨了？还是被酒精烧坏了脑子？操他操他操他！

“操你！”Fionn从沙发上站起来，没再试图掩饰裤裆里支起的帐篷。他觉得又沮丧又愤怒又羞愧，他需要一个出口，他需要把那些在体内翻涌纠结撕裂他的情绪释放出来。  
Harry愣了一下，他的笑容还没来得及收起来，然后下一秒钟他把Hardy的钢笔掉在了地上。  
这真是糟透了——Hardy很爱那支钢笔，他会为此挨揍的。  
但那真的不能怪他。  
Fionn从正面搂住了他，他被那个突如其来的拥抱冲撞得后退了好几步，差点儿失去平衡坐在地上。但他好歹最终站住了。他的大手悬在空气中停留了一会儿，然后落在了Fionn的背上，轻轻的拍了拍。  
“好了芬崽，别哭了。”他轻轻的说。“我不会离开你的。我们心连心。”

 

那天晚上Fionn很多天来头一次离开了录音室回了趟家。  
他还跟父母住在一起，他的房间在二楼，阴暗逼仄，却因为熟悉而让他有安全感。他冲了澡倒在床上，戴上耳机听了会儿歌，拼命想要放松神经好好睡上一觉。  
他睡不着。  
他拿过手机翻来覆去看了一会儿，“Gibson”白天的时候给他发过消息，问他是否看到了那条新闻。  
“我很震惊也很遗憾，希望Harry和乐队都没事。”他说。Fionn想了一会儿，回复了他：“大家都很好，谢谢关心。关于昨晚的drama我还是很抱歉，希望你别在意。”  
过了一会儿手机又响了。“我不会在意的，Fionn。”Aneurin说。“加上Harry也许说得没错，我的确对你有过更进一步的幻想。但请别往心里去，这一切已经过去了。请继续把我当成一个好朋友。”  
Fionn愣了一会儿，他并没有对这个事实感到震惊，因为从一开始他也能感觉到那种化学反应。他当然明白他与Aneurin之间这种柔和而缓慢的关系进展下去也许有天也能到达某种高度，他只是……他只是没打算那么快的面对和澄清它。  
所以Harry当然也知道，他是对的，他总是对的。

他不记得自己是什么时候睡着的。醒来已经是中午，他家里没人，肚子咕咕叫。  
他套上一件旧的长袖tshirt和有点儿肥的牛仔裤走出家门去觅食。走到街角的面包店钻了进去。他要了份法式吐司和一杯热拿铁，端着餐盘在店里坐下狼吞虎咽。吃到一半的时候有个女孩怯生生的靠近了他的座位，向他询问能不能合照。“我非常非常喜欢你的歌。”她红着脸，眼睛里闪着期待。“我一直在等你们的下一张专辑。”  
Fionn拼命把嘴里的食物咽了下去，抹了抹嘴跟那女孩自拍了一张。他通常不太喜欢被打扰，但今天似乎一切都无所谓。加上那姑娘羞涩又真诚的态度，他甚至觉得有点儿飘飘然。  
“我可以跟你拥抱一下吗？”分别之前那姑娘问。他犹豫了一下，然后站起来尴尬的张开了手臂。  
他突然发现这一切并没有自己想象得那么糟。  
只是那个拥抱让他突然开始疯狂的想念他的卷毛。

他犹豫着拿着手机在座位上呆坐了一会儿，他没喝完的半杯拿铁完全不再冒热气的时候他终于拨通了那个号码。等待音只响了两声。“嘿，芬崽。”慵懒的带着睡意的声音，难以想象那个精力旺盛的卷毛居然睡到这个点儿。  
“嗯……你在干吗？”Fionn搜肠刮肚的找着词儿，试图显得自然洒脱一点。“我就是随便问问，我很闲……我是说，我猜你也很闲。”  
沙哑的笑声低低的敲击他的鼓膜。“我是很闲，Hardy命令我一个礼拜不许出门，他就没想过我可以叫上门服务吗？”  
Fionn翻了个白眼。“被揍成狗屎也没让你的老二消停点儿吗？”  
“什么？不芬崽，你的小脑袋里现在怎么尽是下流的东西。”Harry压着咯咯的尖笑说。“我只是说叫个Pizza外卖什么的。如果你很闲可以给我送点儿吃的喝的过来，我们可以看个电影什么的。”  
Fionn没有拒绝这个请求。

他在一个小时以后拎着两大袋食物和酒到了Harry家楼下。他按了门铃，Harry给他开了大门让他直接上楼。他从电梯出来发现Harry家的门敞开着，他径直走了进去。  
Harry只穿了条运动裤，上身光着，头上盖着条毛巾正在用力擦脑袋。他裸露的上身也有一些伤痕，看起来不是太糟，Fionn希望也真的不是太糟。他把塑料袋放在厨房的岛台上然后踱回客厅坐下，装作无聊的掏出手机看起来。  
“你可以去挑个想看的电影。”Harry说，用下巴示意了一下电视旁边的光盘架。“如果你不挑我就打算再看一遍律政俏佳人了，两部连播。”  
Fionn根本无所谓看什么电影，但为了掩盖自己的企图他还是站起来去随便翻了翻。Harry的电影收藏并不算太丰富，但他好歹找到了一部看起来不那么小妞儿的片子。“我还没有看过《好家伙》呢。”他直起腰转过身去坦诚。“就看这个吧。”  
但他随即被看到的景象噎住了。

Harry头上的毛巾滑到了肩膀上，露出那颗脑袋。  
那颗被剪短了的，利落的卷发覆盖着的脑袋。  
“你的头发。”Fionn的舌头打着结说。“你你你你你的头发。”  
Harry像条淋湿了的狮子狗似的甩了甩毛发，然后用手把散乱的额发向后捋过去。这样看过去他整个人都不太一样了。他的轮廓更鲜明了，下颚健壮的线条少了遮挡显得男子汉气概十足。Fionn从来没见过这个样子的Harry，从他认识Harry的那一天起Harry就是那个“留着长头发的卷毛”，浪荡又天真，狂野又妩媚。他从未想过有一天Harry会成为一个成熟和稳重的人。  
即便只是看上去的成熟和稳重。  
“哦，这个。”Harry扭了下脖子，像是不适应头上的重量似的。“那个律师说我下礼拜可能得出庭，最好给法官留个好印象。”他有点儿害羞似的摸了摸现在暴露在空气中的后颈，挤出酒窝笑了起来。“我他妈现在看起来像个傻逼保险推销员对吗？”  
Fionn犹豫的走近了一些，他伸出手去，手指穿过那些细碎柔软的发卷，潮湿和柔顺的触感让他感觉良好。“没那么糟。”他轻轻拉扯着那些短短的毛发，歪过脑袋打量着面前这个有些陌生的Harry。“至少你不像个娘们儿了。挺帅的。”  
Harry的嘴咧开得更大了一些。“我以前像个娘们儿吗芬崽？真的吗？”他抬了抬眉毛。“娘们儿能把调戏你的兔崽子揍得满地找牙吗？”  
Fionn砸了砸嘴，他不想承认，这个剪短了头发的Harry狂妄自大的时候似乎比以前更性感了，该死。

他们坐在沙发上一边吃零食一边看完了那部《好家伙》。Harry在中途离开沙发坐到了地上，他向后靠在Fionn的小腿上，新剪的头发茬蹭着他的膝盖弄得他痒痒的。他没说话。他觉得Harry似乎有点儿心不在焉，也许他还在犯困。  
那是部好片子，Fionn很投入，中间一度有点儿感伤，他的爆米花都没顾得上吃完。  
但他后悔自己选了部这么长的电影，他本想早点儿结束跟Harry做些什么别的——比如在那个又大又软的沙发上亲热一会儿，以及别的什么他很久没跟Harry做的事情。  
电影临近结束的时候他大着胆子伸出手去再一次触摸那些发卷，现在它们已经干了，柔软光滑的缠绕在他的手指上。他好像若无其事的玩了一会儿，然后小心的挪动了一下紧贴着Harry后颈的膝盖。Harry不易察觉的动了一下，扭过脸来看着他。“你真的很喜欢我的新发型。”他眯起眼睛嘴角上翘，笃定的使用了一个陈述句。  
“不赖。”Fionn没有把手拿开，然后他一面攥着那缕头发，一面俯下去吻了那张狂妄自大又甜言蜜语的嘴。他几乎融化在那个吻里，一部分原因可能是因为他挺久没有吻过任何人了，另一部分原因也许只是因为那是Harry。他像个女高中生那样闭上了眼，舌尖羞涩的躲闪着Harry的，时不时又出其不意的伸进那张覆盖在自己嘴上的滚烫的嘴里轻巧的舔一下。Harry的呼吸很快变得粗声粗气，他的大手向上够过来，绕过他的肩膀落在他的后脑勺上，把他向下揽得更近一点。然后他毫不留情的用力吮吸和啄咬，那让Fionn情不自禁的哼出声音。  
他们用这个别扭的姿势吻了几分钟，然后分开了嘴唇。Fionn睁开了眼，他看见Harry的眉头痛苦的拧在一起，眼睛里反射出来屋子里黯淡的光线。他慌乱的松开了手心里攥住的头发。“我弄疼你了？”他结结巴巴的问。  
Harry摇了摇头。他的睫毛垂下去，遮住了他绿色的眼珠。Fionn看不清他的神情。“你怎么了？”他继续追问。“你在心烦那些官司？我能做什么吗？”  
“不，芬崽。”Harry的嗓音里充满沮丧，这让Fionn更慌了。“不，我只是……我……”  
Fionn调整了一下呼吸，然后也爬下沙发坐到他身边的地上，谨慎的把自己的手覆在Harry那只比自己大一圈的手上。他学着Harry有时候对他做的那样，轻轻的用拇指摩挲着他的手背，试图让他放松一点。  
“我……我是说，芬崽。”Harry的声音仍旧不那么稳定，他仿佛因为那个吻倍感纠结，呼吸一直急促而轻浅。“我好像不太对劲……”  
Fionn完全摸不着头脑，他不知道Harry在说什么。他上下扫视着一脸崩溃的Harry却全无头绪，直到Harry突然抓住他的手按在了自己的裤裆上。  
哦。Fionn轻轻的发出一声叹息。Harry完全还是软绵绵的。  
“我猜可能是因为我吃了太多止痛片。”Harry垂着脑袋，脖子周围的皮肤从敞开的tshirt领口露出来一片微微泛红出汗的皮肤。“看来他们说得遵医嘱总有一定道理。”  
“你吃了多少？”Fionn的心脏一阵抽紧。“是因为你很疼吗？你还伤着哪儿了？”  
Harry目光迷离的摇了摇头。“不，没那么严重，我只是不爱看说明书——而且我好不容易能敞开吃处方药了。”

 

那天晚上Fionn在Harry过了夜，但他们什么也没做。Harry睡在他身旁，因为磕了太多止痛片睡得昏昏沉沉。Fionn面对着他侧躺着，睡着一会儿又醒一会儿，不时的摸摸他剪短的头发，他柔软的脸颊，以及他微微张开流着口水的嘴。  
他觉得自己能为这个画面写一千首歌。  
清晨醒来的时候他们的手脚交缠在一起，甜蜜又老套。“嘿。”Harry咧开嘴，酒窝里溢出来的笑意一大清早的简直能把人骺死。“我觉得我的药劲儿过去了芬崽。”  
他向下指了指威武挺起的那支“枪”，舔着嘴唇笑得十分下流。  
Fionn还有点儿没睡醒，他的脑子转得有点儿缓慢。但Harry随即压在他身上开始用湿热的吻一寸一寸的唤醒他。从眼皮到嘴唇，然后是耳骨，侧颈，锁骨。那些舔舐和嘬吮时轻时重，落在皮肤上像猫舌头一样仿佛带着刺。Fionn的意识从睡眠中直接堕入了另一种混沌。他轻轻的哼出了声，伸出手去揽住了那颗正在他身上缓慢挪动的脑袋。  
Harry抬起脸，他祖母绿色的眸子里仿佛跳跃着两团火。“Finley。”他的声音又变哑了，烟熏火燎的。“躺着别动。”  
Fionn没那么听话，他撑起上身一只手从头上扯掉了自己的上衣，在Harry把他的内裤从腰上扯下来的时候配合的抬了抬屁股。然后他一刻没停的翻坐到上方开始一面啃Harry的脖子一面费劲的扒光他。  
“不，我要在上面。”他从牙齿缝中间挤出那几个字。Harry又僵了一下，但是他静静的说：“好。”

Fionn开始骑在他身上慢慢的舔他，从脖子一路向下，越过锁骨下面的刺青，他的舌尖在他的乳头上流连了一会儿，然后轻轻的啃咬了深色的乳尖。Harry发出了一声嘶的吸气声。  
“你喜欢这个。”Fionn浮起一丝嘲讽似的浅笑。“哦卷毛，你他妈是个变态。”  
Harry涨红了脸。“什么？你才是……”他没说完，Fionn已经俯下去又一次咬了他，这一次在另外一边，啃咬过后接连着轻轻的吮吸，接着又是一下。他浑身都酥了，软绵绵的仿佛被抽掉了筋骨。他像溺水一般的张开嘴试图喘息，但空气好像无法被吸收进他的胸腔。  
他快窒息了。  
接着他身上的男孩忽然放过了他，来自胸口那种持续而不可预知的刺激中断了。他的脑子还在嗡嗡直响，血液都蓄积在下身的某个部分。他硬得发痛，每一寸皮肤都像是有千万只蚂蚁在同时叮咬，他控制不住的出汗，后背和屁股下面的床单已经湿透了。  
他正在慢慢调整呼吸，想要重新找回一点控制权，措不及防，他的阴茎被含住了。  
他被包裹进了一个温暖，紧窒，和潮湿的空间里。他能感到Fionn在用舌尖在前端打转，偶尔被牙齿碰到的刺痛也令他浑身发紧。每一次的吞吐都令他呼吸停滞，他攥紧了身体下面湿淋淋的床单，像条被拎出水面的鱼似的试图挺起躯体，却又一直被重力压回床垫。他的喉头深处挤压出啜泣般的呻吟，他几乎难以辨认那是自己的声音。  
他忍着没射。Fionn卖力的吹了他一会儿松开了他，又重新吻他的嘴。他伸出手去够床头柜的抽屉，Fionn不满的把他的手捉回来用膝盖压住，一面恶意的拧他的乳头。  
他简直快疯了。Fionn，这是他的男孩吗？这是那个看上去又木讷又羞涩，仿佛不愿与这世界有一丝一毫的联系的男孩吗？那个年轻又瘦弱，一面吻他一面紧张的快昏倒的男孩还在吗？Fionn，芬崽，他的Finley，美得令人呼吸停滞却不自知的他的男孩，你还在吗？  
“你该看看你的样子，Harry。”他听到他的男孩用清澈的嗓音在他耳边轻轻说。“你真的喜欢这些。”  
他无力反驳，也并不想反驳。他不喜欢做下面那个，但那是Fionn，他想要什么都可以。

他听到抽屉被打开和关上的声音，听到润滑剂的盖子被打开。他强迫自己慢慢的深呼吸放松肌肉，闭上眼睛等着下一步的到来。管他呢，上一次那么疼他也忍过去了，这次又能差到哪儿去？  
但他感到冰凉的润滑剂只是从他的龟头一直流下来盖住了他整根阴茎。Fionn的手指裹着他的柱体上下滑动让那些粘稠的液体均匀抹开。他有些疑惑，但仍然没动。  
有几秒钟，时间仿佛冻结了，Harry静静的像具死尸般的仰卧着，微微分开了腿，等着那一切发生。但什么也没发生。  
接着他的阴茎再一次被慢慢挤压进了一个狭窄而滚烫的空间。强烈的刺激让他睁开了眼，他不敢相信自己看到了什么。  
“芬……芬崽……”他吞下一口唇边仿佛变成了固态的空气，胸口有种向外扩张的压力，他的血液在两侧的太阳穴沸腾嚣叫，他叫出了男孩的名字，再也无力发出接下来的声音。  
Fionn坐在他的小腹上，缓慢，十分缓慢的下沉着，他吞下了他。  
这是他说的“在上面”，天呐。  
Harry向后猛烈的甩了下头，他觉得脖子大概扭到了，但那点儿疼痛现在对他来说完全可以忽略不计。他的阴茎已经完全被Fionn吞没了，他从没有进入的这么深，这种陌生的快感几乎令他恐惧。他不敢呼吸，不敢动，也不敢完全放松的享受这个。这太爽了，爽到让人害怕。Fionn在想什么，他那颗漂亮的小脑袋瓜里到底在他妈的想什么？  
“你能不能不要再变大了。”他听见Fionn咬着牙发出沉闷的嘟哝。这难道是他能控制的吗，老天爷。接着Fionn开始缓缓的挪动屁股，一开始是慢慢的转着圈，接着他开始自己稍微抬起一点腰，再慢慢坐回去……  
太慢了。Harry吞下口水，咬住了下唇。他的发根在疯狂的冒汗，这一切都进行得太慢太甜了，几乎像种酷刑。他想快一点，动作猛烈一点，像翻过身体把他的芬崽压在下面干个痛快。  
但是Fionn说过了，“我要在上面”。那么好吧。  
他只是稍稍的扶住了Fionn的腰，帮他保持住一些平衡，除此以外他只是在看。看那个削瘦的男孩把手撑在自己的小腹上，咬着嘴唇闭上了眼晃动着自己，脸颊泛着潮红，黑发被汗水黏在脸颊上，掌控一切又绝对享受的样子。  
只是看着这一切他就想射了。

他好歹忍到了最后。Fionn脱力的向他倒下来的时候他及时的伸出手臂接住了他。他们交缠在一起，呼吸此起彼伏，被汗水和体液弄得浑身上下里里外外都一团糟。  
“芬崽。”他终于找回了呼吸的频率，发出来一声正常能分辨的呼唤。“你……你太棒了……”他犹豫着选择着用词。  
“你也是。”Fionn把鼻子埋在他的肩窝里喃喃的回应。“我爱你，卷毛。”  
他没有立刻对那个句子做出反应。毕竟那是个巨大而沉重的词汇。爱，天呐。  
但他的四肢仿佛脱离了控制，他像只树熊似的搂紧了那个趴在他身上还在喘息不停的男孩。然后他翻了个身把那男孩压在了身下。  
他盯着他看了好一会儿，脑子里仍是一片空白。他也许等这一刻太久，又或者他不知道那句话的含义是他想的那样，还是像“我爱炸鱼薯条”那样……他只是停滞在那一片混乱而疯狂的空白里，然后他本能的俯下去吻他。  
那是个上气不接下气的吻，糟透了。他们的牙齿撞在一起，舌头纠缠不开，一切都距离完美很远，但又是那么真实，是他们所经历和期待的那样。  
他们吻了太久，几乎像是世界要毁灭了，而他们正在做最后一件事那样。

 

他们终究起了床，一起冲了澡。Harry做了全套的英式早餐，Fionn还是头一回知道Harry会做饭，并且那味道简直他妈的棒极了。  
他们没有太多交谈，清晨的性爱令人满足也让人疲惫。Fionn喝了两杯咖啡，黑的。他努力想保持清醒。  
“所以Hardy说你已经一手包办了下一章专辑的所有歌？”吃完早饭以后Harry把碗扔进洗碗机，靠在橱柜上一边喝他那杯咖啡一边若无其事的问他。Fionn回过神来点了点头。“我已经写了二十多首，但并不都够格。你有机会应该帮我听听。”  
Harry像是在犹豫什么。然后他放下马克杯走进卧室拿出了他的Mary。  
“既然这样你也许可以先帮我听听？”他居然为这个请求感到害羞，说话的时候垂下了头，睫毛快速的扑扇个不停。Fionn几乎想恶意的调戏一下这个版本的Harry。但是他只是酷酷的点了下头。“好的。”他说。“我都不知道你也在写歌。”  
“因为我不知道这够不够格。”他横抱起那把线条流畅的吉他，垂着头轻轻的拨弄了几下，像在为这个有点儿高傲的情人耐心的预热。他这样做的时候真是温柔得要死。  
然后他终于拨动了和弦，他开始唱了。

“甜美的人啊，让我们说说到底哪里出了错吧。  
我们还年轻，不知何去何从，但我们知道心属何方。  
一开始我们相依为命，但当我们争吵时总是格外艰难，因为我们都那么固执，我懂。  
但是，哦。  
甜美的人啊，可爱的你，无论我去了哪儿，你总能带我回家。  
甜美的人啊，可爱的你，就算我偏离正轨，你总能引我回家。“

他一直没有抬头，睫毛垂得很低，绿色的眸子藏在后面不肯泄露一点心绪。他的声音压得低低的，带着点儿颤音，沙哑又深情。  
Fionn盯着他头顶稍稍翘起的发梢，一股暖流从尾椎一直向上爬到后脑勺。他张着嘴，深深浅浅的呼吸着，他周遭的一切仿佛都停滞了，空气的流动，环境的杂音，他感觉不到那些。仿佛有一个看不见的玻璃罩把他和Harry扣在中间，这里面只有他和他。  
只有他和那个甜美的人，或是可爱的你。  
他根本没意识到自己的眼泪已经夺眶而出。  
那首歌不长，Harry过了一会儿才抬起头看他。“芬崽！”他发出来一声惊叹。“你怎么了……”  
他抬起手擦了擦眼睛，然后他愣着神儿盯着那个坐在他对面抱着吉他的卷毛。“这……这太好了……”他犹豫着说。“这非常的美。”他有点儿结巴，但是Harry冲着他笑了出来。  
“可是Finley，这远不及你的美。”他的嘴唇一开一合，冒出的全是这样令人害羞的不要脸的句子。Fionn简直不知道他是如何做到的，他涨红了脸，眼角还挂着没擦干净的泪滴，然后他吸了吸鼻子耸了耸肩。  
“这是写给我的吗？”他终于问出了口。  
“你喜欢吗？”Harry放下了吉他走向他，在他身边紧挨着坐下。他攥住了他的手，体温从那只手源源不断的传过来。Fionn的心跳得像只兔子。  
他意识到这也许是那个他们都应当卸下戒备和犹豫，对彼此敞开的时刻了。几个小时前他们刚刚经历了一场激烈又温存的性爱，他脱口而出了那个非常要紧的句子，而Harry只是沉默着用吻回应了他。  
他不是一个非常有安全感的人，那个吻当然很有说服力，但始终不够。  
但这首歌，这首单独唱给他的歌，满怀柔情和张力的歌，几乎像是一封隐忍又真诚的情书的歌。  
这让他终于蓄积起了足够的勇气。

“所以你爱我吗？”他扭过脸去直视着Harry。那张脸距离近得要命，他几乎能透过那一丛浓密的睫毛在绿色的瞳仁里看到自己的倒影。这个问题直白和傻到连他自己也不敢相信他就这么问出口了，但他屏住了呼吸，他等着那个答案——那个或者令他心碎，或者让他完整的答案，在下一秒钟击中他。  
但Harry瞪大了眼睛，他整个人仿佛陷入了震惊与恐慌交织的情绪里，他仿佛石化了。  
接着他把脸埋进了手掌，他的肩膀剧烈的抖动起来，有那么一会儿Fionn几乎以为自己触碰了什么引发Harry情绪崩溃的隐秘开关。他有些手足无措，却又真切的感到了一丝心碎。  
他以为Harry在哭。  
但当Harry把脸从手掌里抬起来的时候，他的眼角弯得像轮新月，酒窝在脸颊上深陷着仿佛盛满了什么使人迷醉的药水。他妈的，他在笑。  
“芬崽。”他的肩膀还在一颠一颠的哆嗦。“哦芬崽。”他摇着头，笑得控制不住自己，有几秒钟Fionn几乎认为他是不是脑子终于彻底坏掉了。  
“我爱你吗？”过了几秒钟他重复了一遍Fionn的问题，他又摇了摇头，眼睛里藏不住无奈的笑意。“我他妈简直不敢相信你。”

 

Harry还记得那个下午，是Tom把那个小男孩领来的，那个头发几乎遮住眼睛，睫毛长到像两把刷子，一脸营养不良的孱弱小男孩。“这是Fionn，Fionn Whitehead。”Tom简单的介绍说。“我的学弟，一个好孩子。如果有人欺负他我会找人揍你们。”  
而Tom他老爹确实认识一些不得了的狠角色。Harry知道这些。所以他挤出那种他通常用来骗姑娘的甜美笑容伸出了手。“嘿Fionn，我是Harry，我可以叫你芬崽吗？”  
“不能。”阴郁的小男孩瓮声瓮气的回答，他能感到一束带着怨气的目光透过那些浓密睫毛和过长额发的遮挡向他直射过来。Harry笑得更开了一些。“别这样啦芬崽，你也可以给我起外号，随便你想叫我什么。”  
Fionn抬起头，他上下打量了一下这个不屈不挠的跟他笨拙示好的年长些的男孩——从体格上来讲也许已经是个男人了——他比他高半个头，肩膀比他宽，穿着汗湿了的白tshirt，隐隐透出来上身那些毫无美感的杂乱纹身。他有一对大而透亮的绿眼睛，鼻子尖翘，嘴唇红润得像刚被人啃过。他的目光最终落在那头狂野蓬乱的长卷发上，硬说起来实在没什么美感，感觉只是为了耍酷留长的卷发上。  
“卷毛。”他吸了吸鼻子，抬起手蹭了蹭鼻尖。“那么我叫你卷毛。”

他喜欢卷毛，简直像是喜欢小时候他父母离婚以后他妈为了哄他开心给他带回家的那条小狗一样。  
他的小狗会立刻冲着他转圈摇尾巴，舔他的手，用湿而冰凉的鼻子贴他的脸颊，让他觉得心里柔软而甜蜜。他觉得Harry仿佛也能做到这些。  
唯一的区别是他的小狗是他的，他一个人的。而那个卷毛似乎总是需要讨好所有人，让所有人深陷他的魅力不能自拔。他觉得这可能是种病，卷毛应该去治治。但他什么也没说过。他只是把那种喜欢关闭起来，他早就适应了这种毫无交流的喜欢。  
所以他只是从不知道卷毛有多喜欢他。

他不知道卷毛总是在酒吧里把他的螺丝起子换成水果宾治；他不知道卷毛施展个人魅力拐走了多少想扑到他身上把他吃干抹净的姑娘，或者小伙儿；他不知道卷毛把兼职打工的钱全用来给他买零食和租录音棚；他也不知道卷毛偷偷摸摸的给他写了一首歌，又没有勇气唱给他听，只能趁他迷迷糊糊在车上打盹时坐在他旁边模糊的哼唱那些片段。  
他不知道卷毛因为不能离开他推脱了一次个人发片的机会。  
他不知道卷毛把他的歌录成各种版本的demo四处散播。  
他不知道每一次自己在台上因为想着卷毛硬了的时候，那个他想着的对象也一脸沉醉的把手里的吉他当成他爱抚到一脸高潮。  
他不知道的事情太多了。

“像是我第一次跟你……嗯……做爱。”Harry像是吃了螺丝，吞吞吐吐的使用着女高中生词汇形容他们的首次性交。“我那次就说了，Finley。”  
他说了，一面把自己深深掼入Fionn的体内，一面忘情呢喃。“我爱你Finley，我他妈的爱你。”  
听上去有点儿混，像是精虫上脑口不择言，但他知道自己是认真的。  
但Fionn还含混着深陷在多巴胺的过度刺激中，他翻着白眼，对那句用尽全力的告白回应了两个字。“操你。”  
“我以为我做错了，你不喜欢跟我这样做。”Harry一脸悲伤的眨眨眼。“所以我想也可以让你操回我。”  
Fionn对此的评价是：“你最好了卷毛，没人比你更好。”  
“我想我能接受这个，至少你觉得我好了。”Harry好像没适应他的短发似的习惯性的撩了下空气中已经不复存在的长发，然后他尴尬的耸了耸肩。“比起‘我爱你’也许差点儿，但对我来说也够了。”他的眉毛抬高了一点，看上去又忧伤又有点儿自嘲，这个表情滑稽得让Fionn觉得鼻子一阵发酸。  
“你送我鞋那回我以为熬出头了。”他接着说。“要知道除了merci那是我唯二认识的法语单词。可是你也没再提别的，我只好认为是不是其实你没看懂。”  
“我懂。”Fionn恼羞成怒的挠了挠头。“我他妈没那么蠢。但那个贴纸确实不是我的主意。”他看到Harry的眼珠里光芒黯淡了一下，又觉得自己得说清楚。“可我并不讨厌那个主意……你知道……”  
Harry咧开了嘴。“芬崽。”他伸出手去亲热的揉了揉那头柔软的黑发。“我知道。”他热切的说。“我知道。”

他原本觉得一切都在按照自己的意愿飞速发展，但接下去发生了一些事，他替Fionn唱歌那次闹得不太愉快。他从台上不太能看清下面，他知道Fionn大致的位置，他一直努力试图从人群中分辨那个小小的黑色头顶。  
他成功找到两次。第一次的时候Fionn在跟另一个男孩凑得很近的说什么，没有看他；第二次他看到Fionn奋力的向场外挤出去，仍旧没有看他。  
他的心一直下坠到小腹。  
他隐约察觉到他们之间微妙拉开的一些距离，Fionn的态度的细微变化，以及他沉迷手机聊天这件事带来的危机感。他觉得自己在失去他的芬崽，他也许应该伸手抵抗，应该出声抗议，应该拽一把那个悄无声息跑远的男孩。  
但他没有。他觉得自己没有权利要求什么，他获得过，占有过，芬崽曾是他的，这就够了。

“可是不够。”Harry沉吟着伸出手去碰触Fionn的脸颊。“直到你说出来我才意识到，那些都不够，从来都不够。”  
Fionn攥住了那只手。他想哭又想笑，但最终他只是绷住脸点了下头。“是的，卷毛，那当然不够。”  
他从第一眼起就疯狂的想要占有的那双绿得发亮的眼睛，那个挺翘的鼻梁，那张唇红齿白的嘴，那对荡人心魄的酒窝，那两只长满老茧戴满戒指的大手，那对长腿，还有那头蓬松的卷发。他想得夜不能寐想得下身充血四肢胀痛。他想占有这些，他能占有这些吗？这些对他来说足够吗？他已经占有了这一切，甚至更多吗？  
他的脑子在疯狂的叫嚣旋转爆炸想要庆祝这个巨大的收获，但他似乎仍然无法从表情和举止上显现出任何可以与内心的活动所匹敌的狂喜。他只是盯着那张他快看惯了，却永远看不腻的英俊的脸，微微的僵硬的扯动了嘴角。  
“我想为自己辩护一句。”他踌躇着看着Harry说。“当我说操你的时候，我也是认真的。在我的词典里，那跟我爱你并没有什么不同。”  
Harry扬起了眉毛，盯着他笑得一脸淫荡。天呐，这个迷人的混蛋。  
“所以，卷毛。”Fionn露出了那口不太整齐的牙齿。“操你。操你操你操你。操你一百遍，操你一万年。”  
“好的。”Harry轻轻的回答。“你随时可以操我，随时随地。”

 

一周以后Harry的禁闭期结束了，Hardy命令他买了身正装去出庭。Fionn第一眼被他的新发型配上三件套的McQueen的样子迷得脑子都有点儿发昏。所以大概这个形象对法官阁下也产生了同样的效果，Harry逃过了那些伤害罪的指控，只被要求做半年社区服务。Fionn在庭上见到了那个有点儿显老的鼓手，他的脸现在看起来不仅仅是显老那么悲惨了，而且他还拄着拐。  
Fionn吐了吐舌头。“你他妈居然把他打成那样！”他在跟Harry快步走出法庭的时候悄声细语的感叹。“我都不知道你这么能打。”  
Harry伸出了手，那上面已经重新戴满了他那堆时髦浮夸的大号戒指。“他是徒手，我有凶器。”他眯着眼，一脸坏笑。Fionn翻了个白眼。

为了庆祝Harry这档子破事的结束他们在一间小型livehouse里做了场免费的private gig，只邀请了一些关系人士，还有一部分死忠歌迷。他们唱了几首新歌，反响热烈。Encore了两遍以后人群仍然在叫他们的名字。  
“你应该唱唱你那首。”Fionn突然对Harry说。Harry愣住了，他看向乐队其他人，似乎仍在征询认可。没人表示反对，只有Jack说：“什么卷毛你还有歌吗？”  
“他有。”Fionn把吉他塞进Harry怀里。“抱着你的Mary出去面对他们吧，让他们瞧瞧。”  
Harry一脸空白的飘了出去。人群安静了一会儿，也许是在等着其他人也出现在台上。但Harry拉过一张凳子坐了下来，他把他的Mary抱在怀里，轻轻拨弄出几个音，然后清了清了嗓子。  
他唱得很轻，可能是因为话筒距离嘴有点儿远，他又因为紧张没去调。但当他开始唱，整个空间都安静下来了。没人发出尖叫，吹口哨，或是应和着打打拍子。甚至也许没人在喘气。  
那毕竟是首很短的歌，他很快结束了歌唱，也停下了演奏。场子里安静得吓人，没人鼓掌喝彩，没人有一丁点儿反应。Fionn站在舞台侧面盯着Harry那张惨白的侧脸，他紧张得仿佛快吐了。  
哦操，这群白痴。Fionn攥紧了拳头。他们到底会不会欣赏。  
事实上他们当然会欣赏。  
因为片刻以后响起了零星的掌声，接着那掌声伴随着口哨和欢呼声慢慢扩大了范围和音量， 最后变成了掀翻屋顶的喝彩。  
Harry镇定的站起来抬起手臂，像国王一样自信而迷人的接受了这顿欢呼，抱着吉他回到后台，然后冲进厕所吐了个底朝天。  
Fionn在一旁顺着他的背想，这倒挺好的，至少现在不用捞着他那头烦人的长头发了。

他们的新专辑如期面世，Fionn承担了大多数创作，但Harry包办了其中的一首，从写到唱。他执意在创作者的名单里加上Fionn的名字。“因为没你不行，芬崽。”他咧着嘴，没羞没臊的说。  
好吧，Fionn想，也确实没他不行。他有点儿得意。  
他们又踏上了一轮巡演，间歇着各种打歌宣传。Fionn仍然不擅长那些，但现在他觉得如果有Harry在旁边他会感觉得心应手一些了。偶尔他也能接几句俏皮话，或者认真的说说创作灵感。他喜欢这种时候Harry认真的侧过脸来盯着他，仿佛要把他说的每一个字都吸进去吞吃掉一样。  
于是有一次上电视的时候，一个主持人在观察了他们互相凝视偷偷摸手默契接话的状态整整一个钟头以后，终于忍不住半开起玩笑说：“你们看起来简直像是一对，难不成你们是在约会吗？”  
Fionn陷入了恐慌，他没被教过这种情况下应该怎么作答。况且他也不知道他跟Harry之间那档子事儿算是约会吗？什么叫约会，见鬼？他们天天都见面，有时候来一炮，也有时候只是搂着睡在一起。他们的确说过了许多甜言蜜语山盟海誓，但是那等同于约会吗？这是那种肤浅而甜蜜的危险关系吗？  
Harry在侧过脸盯着他，他能感受到那种灼热而直接的视线，他已经有点儿习惯曝露在那种注视下的感觉了。他该说什么？不我们没有约会，我们没那个时间，我们只是打炮，没完没了的做爱。有时候我会操他，大多数时间他操我。我们享受这样互相操的关系，而且我他妈的爱他爱他爱他？  
“约会？”他听到Harry的声音慢悠悠的响起来，低沉的在耳边打着转。“不，我们没那个时间。”他停顿了一会儿，接着继续说。“我们只是做爱。确切的说我们他妈的在疯狂相爱。”  
操，天杀的卷毛。Fionn的耳朵一个瞬间烧灼起来。他别扭的转过脸去看着Harry翘起一边嘴角冲他伸出了那只大拳头，他迟疑着用缓慢的速度和最轻的力道用自己的拳头去碰了一下。  
他对那个被这堆戒指打成屎的鼓手十分同情，因为即便轻轻碰一下他的指关节也感到了一丝疼痛。凶器！  
“芬崽，我说的没错吧？”他胡思乱想的同时，那个厚颜无耻的声音又钻进了他的耳道。他回过神来打断了卷毛说到嘴边的话，他抢先说了出来。  
“是的卷毛，我们心连心。”

Hardy对这个采访意见很大，对他而言幸运的是那不是直播，所以他来得及施展手段让他们做了一些剪辑，并且把嘴闭上。最终电视上播出的版本只有那段碰拳头心连心了，Fionn其实有点儿松了一口气，他毕竟还没跟他妈解释这回事儿呢。  
但Harry不太高兴，Hardy把他扯进办公室里关起门又臭骂了一顿，也许甚至动手让他吃了点儿苦头。Fionn不在场，但Harry回来的时候蔫蔫的，一整晚都安静得反常。  
晚一些时候他们关了灯躺在床上，呼吸声均匀的此起彼伏。黑暗里一切都沉淀下去，又仿佛无处遁形。  
“芬崽。”安静了许久还是Harry先试探着开了口。“你睡着了吗？”  
“没有。”他等了几秒钟才回答。“快了，但是没有。”  
“Hardy揍我了。”他慢慢的说。“他说我在电视上说那些是疯了，你觉得呢？”  
“他揍了你哪儿？”Fionn只关心这个。“他揍了你你居然还能没事儿人一样的回来？”  
“别管这个，你觉得我做错了吗芬崽？”Harry显然有点儿气馁，语速比平时快了点儿，透着点儿烦闷。“他说我太自私只想着自己，没想过乐队的将来，可我一直都想着呢。”  
Fionn停住了呼吸想了一会儿，他觉得Harry也在憋着气等他的答案。他觉得胸口有点儿挤压似的疼痛。“你没做错。”他拼命挤出一口气，觉得后颈凉凉的，手心又在出汗。“但你知道，Hardy也有权利生气。”  
“如果我们没发过唱片，没什么人认识我们，是不是这一切会容易点儿。”他听见Harry的声音嘟哝着带上了些鼻音，他迟疑着在黑暗中去摸索他身边那只手。他攥住了那只冰凉的大手。  
“可是卷毛，我们不会知道那些。”他缓慢的说。“我们太他妈的牛逼了，不出名简直天理难容。”  
他听见Harry轻轻的喷出一声微弱的笑，然后轻轻的回捏了一下他的手。  
他其实想把“我们”都换成“你”，但他觉得不应该再像过去那样总把自己从这些事中摘出去。他得陪着Harry，他的Harry。没人知道那个看起来光芒四射的卷毛其实有多笨拙单纯和容易紧张，至少他知道。

他们在那一年的BRITs里拿了两个提名，没人真的觉得他们能赢，毕竟一起提名的还有几个传奇般的名字。Hardy说他们能获得提名就该谢天谢地，他们自己也这么觉得。  
于是他们像三个参加毕业舞会的中学生和一个嬉皮士似的出现在颁奖典礼上。Fionn的礼服是临时租的，不太合身，过于宽松的裤管在他细瘦的脚踝上邋遢的堆叠起来，他知道自己看起来不怎么样，但他并不在意那些。Harry没穿他那身上法庭用的McQueen，他说那身衣服跟他那双沙色的靴子不太搭配，所以他穿着紧身牛仔裤和一件浮世绘图案的夏威夷衬衫就出现了。完全的不合时宜，他也不在意那些。  
他们在台下就开始喝了，中间一个传奇老炮乐队上台领奖的时候他们在底下尖叫口哨就像骨肉皮一样嗨。等到他们的名字被念出来的时候他们已经完完全全的喝高了，尤其是Harry。宣布奖项的嘉宾是个老前辈，他戴着眼镜重复了三遍他们的名字，第三遍的时候全场的目光都集中在他们身上。Tom是第一个反应过来的，他摇摇晃晃的站了起来，手里还举着香槟杯，然后他挤出了一个僵硬的微笑。  
“Cheers mates！”他高喊，把手里的酒杯举高了。接着Jack和Fionn也终于回过了神，他们接连站起来，Jack顺带把还瘫在桌上面露白痴的微笑的Harry从腋下一并拽起来。他们简直是跌跌撞撞的爬上了领奖台。  
Tom努力保持着清醒感谢了所有该感谢的人，唱片公司，制作人，Hardy，爹地妈咪，所有歌迷；Fionn不情不愿的补充了两句听上去颠三倒四充满玄机的疯话，他确实有点儿高了。Jack甚至在台上还在接着喝，Harry则一直靠在Jack的肩膀上头也抬不起来，他醉得也是太厉害了。  
这本来应该就这么过去了，他们本来会成为全英奖历史上最糗的一支获奖乐队，被嘲笑一段时间然后被遗忘，就这样过去得了。  
但退场之前Harry突然站直了，他放开了Jack的肩膀，摇摇晃晃的走到了麦克风面前，弯下腰凑近那支被调得高度有点儿低的麦，口齿不清的发表了一番获奖感言。  
“我他妈的知道……嗝……你们觉得我应该感谢这个感谢那个，去你们的，操你们全部。”他从Fionn的手里夺过那支奖杯举高了一点。“我他妈的不需要这个……我需要……”  
他又没说完，Jack在从石化中恢复以后及时把他拽离了麦克风，他仍然举着那个奖杯，口中念念有词。全场的闪光灯都在对着他闪个不停。  
他妈的，Fionn站在原地发着呆，他瞥到Harry被拽走之前上翘的嘴角，还有他似乎在闪闪发亮的眼眶。他不知道该做何反应。这个卷毛，这个惹事儿精，Hardy大概又要揍他了，他这次还能没事儿人一样的走回家吗？他是认真的吗？他的脑子里装了什么？他有脑子吗？啊？？  
可是他真的那么痛苦吗？  
他爱他，他们疯狂相爱却不能公开示爱，这是一件如此令他痛苦的事吗？

 

Harry意料之外的没有挨揍，那天晚上 Hardy自己也喝了不少，并且正因为他们居然真的得奖心情大好，也许他压根儿还没反应过来Harry那番话能造成什么影响。他回过神以后原本也许是想跟Harry大干一架的，但转头发现Twitter和其他社交媒体上居然掀起了对乐队和Harry那番犯浑言论的支持，大概这原本就是个黑白颠倒的奇特世界吧。但是Fionn仍然觉得大概那些支持者里大多数都还是被Harry迷得颠三倒四不分青红皂白的少女们——哦，他剪完头发以后这个范围大概已经扩大到了少妇。  
但是无论如何，没人真的关心Harry为什么在台上操了所有人，也没人真的在乎他真心想操的是谁。Harry像是个标志物，他年轻英俊又有才华，他浪荡不羁，他乐意给人想要的谈资和性幻想，他是一个十分方便的意淫对象。少男少女和他们的爹妈都爱他，因为他从不令人失望，他回应他们的爱，他不停留，他也爱所有人。  
Fionn已经能学着接受这些，但他觉得Harry从没意识到这些。他想帮他，但又不知道从何帮起。

他们经历了一段低谷。  
Tom又重新开始去他爸表演过的爵士酒吧客串，他表示了许多次他想尝试别的曲风但总得不到他想要的回应；Jack对创作这事儿很宽容，他表示都听大家的，但大家意见不一致的时候他也无能为力。Harry又写了一些歌，有一些是非常不错的作品，但Fionn总是觉得那些歌他唱不出应有的感觉，也许是因为他从来都不是Harry那样的人。他没说出来过那些感受，但Harry似乎都明白。他总是该死的明白。  
他们因此经历了一些争论和冷战，有一次合练的时候Fionn甚至直接摔门出去了。他们的第三张专辑迟迟无法面世。一些流言也在坊间四起。他们没明说什么，也知道这也许是每个乐队的必经之路。但每个人都像一开始那样各怀鬼胎的烦恼着，没人知道接下来他们该怎么走，该往哪里走，甚至他们是否还有路可走。  
Fionn不止一次的觉得这一次也许他们是真的要完了。  
但他始终没提过离开，Harry也没有。在Tom说也许可以休息一段时间再发片的时候他也第一个提出了反对——他从没反对过Tom，不敢相信现在他竟这么做了。  
“没什么休不休息一说，停下来我们就再也不会继续向前了。”他低着头，盯着自己被啃得不太整齐的大拇指指甲说。“所以我们不能休息，我们不该停下。”  
又是一次不欢而散，但至少他做到了。他对自己说，他们仍旧聚在一起，哪怕是硬被捆绑在一起的。

他现在经常在Harry家过夜，狗仔和歌迷都拍到过他进出那座公寓楼的照片，有许多关于他俩的虚虚实实的流言，有人表示支持，自然也有人说些恶毒的闲话。他并不在乎那些说法，但Harry显然在乎，他的“取悦所有人强迫症”从来没有治愈过。有几个晚上Fionn不得不强硬的把手机从他手里夺下来阻止他神经质而自虐般的在搜索框里输入那些“Harry，基佬”，“Harry，恶心”，“Harry，傻逼”之类的关键字。他真的会因为那些说辞而消沉，Fionn觉得他在这一点上完全一点儿也不摇滚。  
“你知道，这跟你做什么或者跟谁在一起做什么毫无关系。”那天晚上他把Harry的手机扔进浴室的脏衣篓，然后回到卧室对着那个靠在一堆枕头上目光呆滞的看着他做这一切的卷毛耸了耸肩。现在没有过长的头发可以在这种时候挡住他的眼睛，让他隐藏那些糟透了的情绪了。Fionn在床边坐下，伸出手去摸了摸那颗被柔软而利落的短发覆盖的头。“那些人不会真的关心他们的话对你有什么影响，你的痛苦无济于事。”  
Harry没有回应。  
Fionn叹了口气，不知道从何时开始他变成了两个人中话更多的那个。他不介意这样，他只是觉得疲倦。  
“芬崽。”他抬手去关灯的时候听到Harry的声音微弱的在脑后响起来。“我只是……我只是爱你。”  
那句话的尾音随着屋内的光亮一起湮没了。他等了半分钟，也许更久，才开口作答。“我知道。”他说。“我也爱你。”  
他们现在都能如此轻巧的说出这些剖心剖肺的话了，但不知为何却失去了应有的重量。他听到Harry又轻声而缓慢的重复了一遍。“我只是爱你。”他没再吭声。  
那天夜里他没能睡着。

凌晨的时候他感到床垫震动了一下，身旁的人起床发出簌簌的声音。他躺着没动继续装睡。Harry离开了卧室。  
他继续躺了一会儿，以为Harry只是去撒个尿之类的，很快就会回来。但是没有。他又多等了一会儿，然后终于耐不住起了床。  
他站在卧室的门口拉开了一点门缝，客厅亮着微弱的灯光，Harry坐在沙发前，抱着他的吉他，茶几上摊开着他的记事本，他拿着笔在写写画画，眉头拧成一团，卷发在头顶乱蓬蓬的散开，柔软的搭在他的额头上。昏黄的灯光让他的五官显得线条更柔和和脆弱，他看起来比平时要更年轻几岁。  
他只穿了条裤衩，光着上身抱着Mary的样子有种老派的性感。Fionn几乎像是欣赏杂志上的艺术硬照那样欣赏了一会儿那个版本的Harry，他吞了下口水，悄悄阖上了门。  
他不是不想知道Harry在写什么，但是他觉得总得让Harry跟他自己呆一会儿，他需要这个，眼下尤其需要。  
于是他回到床上把手伸进了内裤，一面想着客厅那个赤裸着上身，光着大腿，一脸严肃的卷毛，一面握住了自己上下撸动起来。  
他弄干净自己以后回到床上终于睡熟了，他不知道Harry什么时候回来睡的，或者他到底是否回来过了。

 

他们在接下来的那周吵了一架。起因是Harry某天清晨稀里糊涂的把手机卷在脏衣服里一起扔进了洗衣机。大多数时间在早上不清醒的人是Fionn，卷毛理应是亢奋和快活的那个。所以他可能真的是太久没怎么睡觉了。  
Fionn觉得自己并不在意Harry极其偶尔才会爆发的坏心情，他只是受不了他在那以后选择继续折磨自己。Harry把湿淋淋的手机从洗衣机里捞出来以后在地上砸了个粉碎，然后又砸了那部Hardy给他准备的备用手机，接着砸了Fionn的ipad。如果不是Fionn把他拦腰抱住也许他接下去会去砸他的Mary。他嘴里骂骂咧咧的激烈挣扎和踢打试图挣脱桎梏，Fionn的小腿胫骨上被他踢出了一大块瘀青——他没顾得上那些，肾上腺素让他力大无穷的把卷毛抱摔在地上，Harry的脑袋在倒下的过程中碰到了椅子腿，他的额角肿了起来然后他终于停止了挣扎。  
真的是一团糟，他妈的糟透了。  
Fionn从地上爬起来的时候衣服的领口被扯得变了形一直滑下肩膀，他浑身都疼，小腿尤甚。他盯着那一地的数码产品破碎的尸体，那个躺在地上像是突然被抽去了筋骨瘫软蜷缩成一团的卷毛，眼眶发烫却毫无泪意。  
“你他妈的到底想干吗？”他咬着牙嘶嘶的问。“你闹够了吗？”  
但Harry只是用胳膊搭住了眼睛，胸口剧烈起伏着，咬住嘴唇拒绝出声。  
这沉默最终演变为崩溃。Fionn眼看着他慢慢抱着头翻过身，脸埋在胳膊肘里浑身哆嗦个不停，一开始没发出声音，接着是微弱的压抑着的啜泣声，最后那哭泣终于扩大到无法控制和掩饰的地步。  
他从没见过这样失控的Harry，这让他害怕，也让他的胸口仿佛被巨石压碎了肋骨，他无法呼吸，且疼痛难忍。  
他只能蹲下来轻轻把手放在Harry的背上，试图让他的情绪恢复一点平稳。那没起什么作用，Harry只是把脸在自己的臂弯里埋得更深了，他也许在努力抑制自己的痛哭，但只是发出了扭曲的好像干呕一样的抽噎声。  
Fionn只能踢开那些尖锐些的碎片，在他背后侧身躺下，然后从身后搂住了他。  
“嘘。”他把下巴搁在Harry缩紧的肩窝里，手从他的腋下穿过去停留在他不断抽紧的小腹上。Harry湿淋淋的，又热，简直像块掉进了浴缸的海绵。Fionn一面用手掌覆盖住他腹部那块蝶形的刺青，一面暗自嘲讽自己的破烂比喻。他不知道自己此刻该做何感想或者说些什么听上去很有道理的话，他只是单纯的想让Harry停下来。他看不了这个，Harry这样一个人不该哭成这样。  
他开始隔着那件湿透了的白tshirt在Harry的腹部打着圈按摩，他能感到那个僵直紧缩的躯体在他的怀里一丁点一丁点的松弛下来。抽噎声的间隔渐渐扩大了一点，腹部的痉挛也逐渐停止了。  
他继续发出那种令人宽慰的气声，重复着那些用来哄孩子睡觉的手段，他不知道过了多久。

“对不起。”他原本几乎快睡着了，冷不丁出现的Harry鼻音浓重的道歉声令他浑身激灵了一下。他立刻清醒了。  
“不。别道歉。”他几乎立刻回答到。“就……别再这样了。”  
他怀里那个温热潮湿的躯体动起来，挣脱了他的怀抱，冲着他转了过来。他面对着那张鼻涕眼泪糊得到处都是，眼睛和鼻尖都红肿不堪的狼狈的脸，有点儿想笑又笑不出来。  
“我不知道该怎么做，Finley。”Harry吸了吸鼻子，神色羞愧的抬起手揉了揉眼睛。“我真的不知道，我尽力了，但是……一切都在变得更糟……我……”  
“不，Harry，你没有做错什么。”Fionn打断了他，语气坚定。“没有什么变糟了，那都是你的臆想。”  
不，不是这样的。有个声音在他脑子里持续不断的这样对他说。他用力眨了眨眼。  
“我知道这一切都是因为……我们现在出名了，有太多人认识我们……这原本是我一直在追求的……”Harry还有点儿喘不上气，他断断续续的说着。“可那……那从来也不是你想要的……是我……让这些变艰难了……”  
“你不能再这么说了。”Fionn又一次打断了他。“我说过了，这不是你一个人的事，我们都追求一样的东西。我只是……我过去只是……只是没认识到这点。”  
你不能再自欺欺人了。那个声音继续说。你不该骗他，他应该听实话。他值得听实话。

Fionn几乎溺死在那两团水光荡漾的湖绿色里。他盯着那对湖绿色的蒙着水气的眸子看得太久了，他可能出现了幻觉。  
他觉得Harry的头发又变长了，那对酒窝盛满浪荡甜美的笑意，什么都没发生过，没有亲吻没有性交也没有那些狗血剧情，他们没有相爱，没有说太多情话直到耳朵起茧，没有为对方写过甜掉渣的情歌，没有争风吃醋没有喝醉打架，他们没有出名，没有发过冠军单曲和畅销专辑，没有人盯着他们不放，没有没有什么都没有。  
他们只是停留在相识当初。他还是那个自闭和笨拙的青少年，Harry则是轻狂和快活的那个。  
他几乎为这个幻觉落泪。

他没有再说话，他在吻上Harry的嘴唇那一刻闭上了眼。那些体内残留的肾上腺素让他仍在耳鸣和胸闷，他不知道自己究竟是愤怒还是情难自控。  
他在唇齿撞击的间歇发出嘶嘶的气声。他说，“嘿，卷毛，叫我芬崽。”  
Harry几乎是立刻臣服于他的控制了。“芬崽……唔……芬……”他仍旧上气不接下气，舌尖不断躲闪着Fionn凶猛的啃咬和吸吮，他的眼睛里仍然写满惊讶和疑惑，但他立刻屈服了。他在那些交换唾液的间隙里艰难的喘气，一面叫出Fionn的名字。他惊人的顺从。  
但Fionn只是觉得怒气从小腹一直顺着胸腔和食道向上攀爬和蔓延。他嗓子眼火辣辣的，啃咬纠缠间嘴里都是金属的味道，攥在Harry腰间的手也失控似的加大了力量。他自己也不知道那怒火从何而来，Harry大吼大叫着砸烂了他的ipad的时候他也没那么生气，他差点儿踢折他的小腿时他也还好，他哭得停不下来的时候他甚至只想抱住他，所以他究竟在为何生气？  
他一面乱哄哄的思考着这个无关紧要的问题一面把手探进那件潮乎乎的tshirt里，指尖划过已经挺立的乳尖时他感到Harry瑟缩了一下。他随即伸出两根手指去夹住了那颗坚硬的乳头轻轻捻搓，Harry的唇齿间漏出了一声轻轻的叹息。  
“操你。”他挂满汗水的额头抵住Harry的，他从后槽牙里挤出那句话。“操你，卷毛，操你！”  
Harry的绿眼珠闪烁了一下又黯淡下去。“我也爱你，芬崽。”他声音沙哑，鼻音浓重，但他的语气平静得吓人。

那句话最终让Fionn停下了动作。他们从地上爬起来，相对无言的坐了一会儿。Harry开始弯下腰去捡那些碎片的时候Fionn又重新抱住了他。他们从沙发上一路纠缠着吻到浴室，在那里他们扒光了对方，在淋浴间里他们站着来了第一发。Fionn从后面操那个卷毛，他揽着他的腰，借着不断拍打在他们身上的热水和沐浴液的帮助把自己推进到更深的地方。他不停的吻Harry的后背和脊骨，那些呜咽和低吼被他强硬的扳过Harry的下巴吞进了咽喉。他不知道那些顺着头发和脸颊流进嘴里的热水里有没有混杂什么，他确实尝到了咸味。  
回到床上他们又继续做了几次。他很奇怪Harry怎么还有精力在浴室那一炮以后还能操得动他，毕竟被人从后面干到射简直是件精疲力竭的事儿。他陷入了羽绒被里，浑身还滴着水，Harry也是。他抠着被面想大概那床被子是不能再要了。  
Fionn平时都是个安静的人，即便在做爱的时候他也仅仅在高潮来临之前难耐的发出一些声音。但那天他似乎一点儿压抑自己的心情也没有。他的指甲在放开被他几乎攥出一个洞的被子以后深深抠进了Harry手臂的皮肤里，仰着脖子把最脆弱的地方完全敞开，他呻吟和尖叫得像只被扼住了咽喉的金丝雀。他盯着那双涣散的绿色瞳仁，几乎能在里面看到自己的倒影。他被自己的样子吓住了。那是谁？那个淫靡而忘我的男孩是谁？  
他被不断滴在自己脸上和身上已经变冷了的水滴搅和了思绪，他最终闭上眼把腿张得更开了些，Harry那双该死的大手托着他的屁股把他往上提了一个角度然后狠狠的撞进他身体的深处。他听到自己发出了一个即便在唱歌的时候也没发出过的高音，大概到C4了? 原来人类真的可以突破极限，他在下一次被贯穿之前脑中闪过那个无聊的结论，接着把Harry的手腕掐得更紧了。他的嗓子已经叫得有点儿哑了，以及他觉得自己几乎要被捅穿到肺里了，他觉得Harry从未这么发狠和毫无怜惜的操过他，他甚至不知道自己还能不能坚持到Harry最终射出来的那一刻。  
他松开Harry的手臂时指甲缝里黏黏的都是血迹，最后一刻Harry没有压在他身上，他在他身边重重的趴下，脸埋进了那堆被没擦干的洗澡水和他们的体液弄得一团糟的枕头里，他肩膀上的牙印泛着浅浅的血色，湿漉漉的头发贴在红得透明的耳廓上，他喘息得像得了肺痨。  
“这不是我们最后一次操对方吧？”隔了很久他突然问，脸还是埋在枕头里，发出来沉闷的声音。“为什么我有这种感觉呢芬崽。”  
Fionn睁开眼盯着天花板，他还在找回呼吸的频率。他思考了一会儿是假装睡着还是好好回应。最终他说了。“不，我希望不是。这太他妈爽了。”  
但他知道，仅仅用爽来形容这次性爱远远不够。那更像是一场撕咬，一次搏斗，他跟Harry之间从未有过胜负，他曾以为他们不需要分出胜负。但现在他知道他必须得赢。  
他必须赢。

 

接下来那一周的某天晚上Fionn去了那家爵士俱乐部听Tom的演奏，当晚的演出是钢琴三重奏，Tom坐在舞台侧面，戴了顶小圆礼帽面露微笑，拨着琴弦随着拍子摇摆身体，一曲终了还转了下琴。观众不多，但他看上去很快乐，比起乐队在上万人面前演出的时候似乎还要快乐。  
Fionn点了螺丝起子，调酒师怀疑的看了他几眼，他不得不亮出了驾照证明自己真的成年了。“哦。抱歉。”棕色皮肤的调酒师轻快的掩饰了自己的尴尬。“你知道，你有一张娃娃脸……我会给你多加点儿金酒的，你喜欢劲儿大的吗？”  
Fionn只是微笑了一下。  
Tom摘下小帽子冲台下鞠了深深一躬，然后他仍然沉浸在旋律和节拍中似的，摇摇晃晃的踩着点走近了Fionn。“芬崽，你觉得这儿怎么样？”他挤了挤眼睛在Fionn的身边坐下，抬手跟酒保打了个招呼。  
“我不是很懂Jazz，虽然我爸过去挺喜欢的。”Fionn坦率的说。“但是我能感到这里的氛围很好，你的演奏也无懈可击。既烘托了钢琴的旋律又不喧宾夺主，就像你一直以来做到的那样。”  
Tom安静的看着Fionn，他唇边的微笑一直悬挂在那里，但他没说话。他们安静的坐了一会儿，Fionn小口的呷着那杯“劲儿很大”的螺丝起子，Tom的面前则被沉默着放置了一杯伏特加。他们就那么听着背景里轻柔的小号演奏声喝着酒，没人想要先打破这段难得的宁静时光。  
但这不是Fionn来这里的目的，Tom大概也知道。  
“我猜你不是来找我讨论爵士乐的？”Tom放下了杯子。“跟Harry有关吗？”  
Fionn吸了一口气。“是的。”他谨慎的说。“他……他不太好。”Tom抬了抬眉毛。“哪方面的不好？”他问。“希望不是生理方面的——那样的话我可帮不了你……”  
Fionn的脸红了。“不，天呐，不是那样。”他斜眼瞟了一下柜台后面似乎并没有在关心他们谈话内容的酒保，揉了揉耳垂把凳子往Tom那边又挪动了几公分。“我们最近经常吵架，他心情很糟又总是关闭自己，他需要……他需要……”  
“你也不知道他需要什么是吗芬崽？”Tom仍旧在笑，但Fionn觉得他的语气严肃起来了。“你们都不知道自己想要什么，他只是……他只是表现得更明显一些。Harry总是那个把什么都写在脸上的人。”  
Fionn知道那不是真的，他知道Harry有时候非常会伪装自己。但他觉得Tom有一点说得很对，他们确实都不明白自己要什么。Harry以为自己想出名，想成为摇滚明星，想受人膜拜；他以为自己从来不想要那些；他们还都以为自己只想拥有彼此就够了。  
但远远不是这样。  
“我猜你们谈过了？”Tom又挑了挑眉毛，他挤出了一些抬头纹，那让他看上去充满了忧虑。“并且我猜你们没谈出什么结果？”  
“如果你管愤怒的一炮叫谈话那就是吧。”Fionn不知道为什么突然失去了遮掩的兴趣。“我只想让他知道他没把一切搞砸。或者说即便一切都被搞砸了也不是他的错。”  
Tom把酒杯举到了唇边，他停了一会儿，抿了一小口，然后缓慢的开了腔。“你说的一切。”他顿了顿。“是指这一切吗？”他指指自己又指指Fionn，眼珠对着空气中不存在的人转了转。“你瞧芬崽，你早就意识到了，我们已经搞砸了。”  
Fionn张开嘴想说点什么反驳一下，但他找不到合适的词。  
“以及，我觉得你对卷毛也许有点儿过度保护，芬崽。”Tom翻了翻眼珠。“我不怪你，他有时候会让人觉得就是一个照顾不了自己的傻逼。但……就别太担心，他是个成熟男子，他能挺过去。”  
Fionn不置可否的点了点头，他不知道Tom指的是什么。Harry要挺过的又是什么。他现在甚至不明白自己为什么出现在这里。他只想喝完那杯好像总也喝不完的酒，他觉得有点儿晕晕乎乎了。也许这真的是一杯劲儿很大的螺丝起子。  
他觉得就这样喝醉了也挺好。

跟Hardy的谈话发生在那之后。  
Fionn从未主动跟Hardy联络过，他总是表现得超然脱世，所以Hardy关心的那些唱片销量，公众形象，以及种种策略性的营销手段等等等等，他根本他妈的不在乎。所以Hardy在电话里听到他要求见面聊聊的提议时显得有点儿惊讶，但他只是冷静的跟他约了个时间，并没有在电话里问东问西。  
“我只关心你们的第三张专辑还有没有希望在今年内发片了。”Hardy的嘴里叼着烟，手指在键盘上敲击不停，眼睛盯在电脑屏幕上。Fionn隔着办公桌坐在他的对面叹了口气。“你问我？”他耸了耸肩。“如果我一个人就能录专辑那现在可能已经录到第五张了。”  
Hardy停下了敲击键盘，他抬起眼皮从屏幕上方盯着Fionn打量了一会儿。“所以？现在换你想单干了芬崽？”Fionn被这个推论吓了一跳。“不，当然不。”他立刻不假思索的回答。“我从没这么想过。”  
他确实没有，他想过退出，想过就此从这个圈子中消失，隐姓埋名回去做个普通人。但他从没想过单干。尽管从一开始他就是被拉进来的，但他喜欢这个乐队的所有人——也许喜欢Harry比别人更多一点——他需要这种有人同行的感觉，大概。  
“所以现在是除了你以外大家都不想干了？这倒是令我意外。”Hardy继续盯着他，目光犀利，像两枚钢钉穿透他的颅骨。Fionn咽了下口水。“我以为你会是先投降的那个，你好像一直不太喜欢这些，我说的没错吧。”  
Fionn耸了耸肩。“但我想坚持坚持。”他挪开了目光盯着Hardy背后墙上的一副抽象派装饰画，他觉得那副画好像有点什么色情的暗示，但他不敢问。  
“为了Harry？”Hardy发出了一声嗤笑，这令Fionn脖子后面的汗毛愤怒的倒竖了起来。他把眼珠转回来，迎着那个一直令他敬畏的经纪人冰蓝色的视线，一字一句的从牙缝里挤出来。“是的，为了Harry。”  
这没什么可耻的，他对自己说。  
“这没什么可耻的，芬崽。”像是听到了他的心里话似的，Hardy把那截烟屁股摁熄在烟灰缸里，一面吐出了最后一口青烟。“无论你的动机是什么，我不关心。我他妈费了那么大劲捧红你们，接下来还打算让你们去美国发片，这些不是闹着玩儿的。我需要知道你们能坚持下去。”  
听起来像做梦一样，“去美国发片”什么的。谁他妈不想去美国发片，让那些没品位的美国佬见识见识他们的祖宗有多厉害。Fionn觉得太阳穴突突跳了起来。Harry一定会为这个激动的，一定会。  
“我们能坚持。”他斩钉截铁的说。“我会想办法让他们坚持。”  
Hardy似乎毫不为他的热情打动，他那双冷酷的眼睛里竟然有些柔软的东西。“芬崽。”他压低了声音。“我想你必须知道，有时候并不是你坚持事情就会如你所愿。这不是你一个人的责任。”  
我知道。Fionn咬住下唇又打量回了那副抽象画，一面感到Hardy的目光在脸上灼烧似的划过。我知道，但我必须试试。

他开始给每个人坚持不懈的打电话，低声下气的求他们来录音棚。Harry很听话，但他总是提不起精神，在录音室里的状态也不太好。Tom一开始不太合作，但他还是时不时会对Fionn心软。Jack总是醉醺醺的，他清醒的时候会跟Fionn严肃的谈谈他对未来的忧虑，有些话听上去竟十分有道理——但他清醒的时候着实不多。他现在总算知道当初卖力的把他们聚在一起的Harry都经历了些什么——这并不有趣，但Harry过去做到了，所以现在他也必须坚持下去。  
录音的过程进行的缓慢而纠结。Fionn做了许多妥协，他同意在这张唱片里加一些实验性的东西，爵士元素，电子元素，他甚至同意了在某一首歌里加入福音歌手的伴唱。“既然要去美国发片和打榜，我们得有革命性的创新。”Tom听上去十分确定，似乎也很有道理，而那些歌呈现的效果也真的不错。Hardy和他们的大牌制作人都很满意。  
Fionn觉得唯一的问题是他自己，他不是那个总想着变革的人。他觉得Harry也没理解那些。他们只有在这一点上极为的相似——他们都念旧且老派。  
他们的最后一首歌始终也没定下来，Fionn觉得自己仿佛又回到了第一次发片时的那段岁月。他满脑子的创作灵感，却无法找到将这些灵感转换成乐谱和歌词的通道。他的脑袋里老是嗡嗡的仿佛塞满了苍蝇，他坐卧不安，烦躁得想爆炸，却没有出口。  
他记起上一次这样的时候他跟Harry来了一炮，他成功的找到了安宁。现在似乎也可以照此办理。他想。  
他仍旧经常在Harry的公寓留宿，Harry为他清理出了一个抽屉放换洗衣服，他也拥有了自己的牙刷和牙杯。Fionn有时候觉得他们之间的事情开始变得像结婚十年左右的中年夫妇，平庸冷淡，按部就班。  
所以他并不确定打上一炮就一定能缓解他的创作焦虑症。

但是管它呢。他在推开Harry家的大门的时候自暴自弃的想。他需要性，否则他就需要点燃一支大麻，也许是两支。他需要逃离这些。  
呵，这些。他看到Harry的床上乱七八糟的堆着内外衣裤，有些是女性的。接着他听到浴室里传出来的水声，还有别的声音——他很熟悉的那种声音。  
他冷静的走出卧室，在客厅的茶几上找到了一支没抽完的大麻。他拿起来深吸了一口，等了一会儿，那些嗡嗡声慢慢的在背景里淡化下来了，他久违的感到了灵魂出窍般的轻松。他几乎乐了出来。  
他早该这样做，早该知道会这样。他继续吸了一口那支快燃尽的大麻，晕晕乎乎的站了起来，周围的一切都在打转，墙变得凹凸不平，地板像是起伏的波浪，他不知道自己是怎么成功挪回卧室的。  
然后他脱掉了衣服，走进浴室。  
“嗨，卷毛。”他眯着眼睛，笑得毫无负担。Harry躺在浴缸里，身上趴着的金发尤物正卖力的吞吐他那根尺寸惊人的老二。不容易，Fionn想，这对她来说可不容易，她八成一直吞到嗓子眼了。  
“芬崽。”Harry冲着他伸出手臂。他一定也嗨得不行，满脸写着松弛和迷离，而且大概正因为性快感露出那副眉毛抽搐的表情。Fionn扑哧笑了出来。“我很快就好，Mary可以接着帮你吹，她技术不错。”  
金发女郎发出了一声没人能听清的嘟哝。Fionn快把眼球翻到后脑勺了。Mary，天呐，卷毛是认真的吗？他盯着Harry脖子上的青筋缓缓的凸了出来，然后他射在了那女郎的嘴里。  
Mary，或者也许是Maria，Marion，随便什么吧，从浴缸里爬了出来。她真美，Fionn带着一丝欣赏打量着她的裸体，心里甚至有一刻在思考这他妈该不会是那把Gibson真的成精了吧。她漱了口，靠在洗脸池旁点着了一根烟，吞云吐雾的看着Fionn，目光停留在他半硬起来的老二上。“需要我帮你解决一下吗？”她老练的抬了抬下巴，喷出烟雾的样子性感得不行。  
Fionn摇了摇头。“不，我需要别的解决方式。”他还是头晕得要命，而且因为刚才那一幕浑身燥热。“Mary？你能先穿上衣服走人吗？”他尽量礼貌而冷静的问。女郎耸了耸肩，把烟扔进了洗脸池，摇曳生姿的走出了浴室。  
“嘿，你在干吗？”Harry举起了手臂表示抗议。“我以为可以来个三人行什么的。”他从浴缸里坐起来，头发湿淋淋的贴在脸颊和脖子上，皮肤因为热水或者因为性高潮而泛着粉红，那对绿色的眸子里没有焦点，也没有情感。他现在就像是个做工十分精致，且十分欠操的性爱玩偶。Fionn的太阳穴已经快从里向外的炸开了。  
“我他妈的不喜欢什么三人行，尤其不喜欢跟女人一起三人行。”Fionn走过去坐在浴缸边缘，冰凉的瓷砖硌着他滚烫的屁股让他鸡皮疙瘩起了一身。他伸出手去抵住了Harry的脖子，虎口在他的喉结处微微收紧，仿佛要玩儿什么窒息play似的。Harry伸出舌尖舔了舔红润的下唇。天呐，他也许喜欢这样。  
“操我，卷毛。”Fionn平静的发号施令，然后他闭上了眼睛。“就像你再也没有机会操我了那样，狠狠操我。”

他能记起一些随后发生的事，但不太完整，整个晚上像一部被剪切过的电影胶片，有些空白和快进，也有一些蒙太奇似的缓慢细致的长镜头。  
他记得Harry把他推倒在洗手台上，他的上半身贴着大理石的台面，乳头因为温差的刺激坚硬挺立到有些刺痛。他的胳膊肘撑住了全身的重量，Harry狠狠的整根撞进来的时候他被那冲击力带得脚跟离开了地面。他稍微抬头就能从镜子里看见自己，眼神涣散，颧骨泛着病态的红润。还有他身后咬着嘴唇捏着他的腰一次又一次用力操进他紧绷的身体，一面从喉头挤出模糊的低吼，几乎像是在跟谁较劲似的卷毛。他记得镜子里的倒影，他记得湿滑的肉体狠狠拍打在一起的撞击声，他记得自己的精液喷洒到地面黑色的瓷砖上，他还记得洗手池里那支女士香烟的烟头仍在悠悠的冒着残烟。  
他不记得怎么离开了浴室回到床上。但他又清晰的记得Harry如何给他口了一发，他一直插进了Harry喉咙底部，那里紧得要命，他几乎在射完的一刻就又硬了。他记得Harry被呛住了，咳得满脸泪水。他记得他们随后接了一个湿热的精液味儿的吻，他觉得有点儿恶心，但又提醒自己至少那是他自己的精液，随它去吧。他不记得他们一共做了几次，后面几次他几乎射不出来了。他叫得失了声，Harry一直没完没了的吻他，咬他的舌尖和下唇，舔他的眼角和喉结。他记得天花板一直忽远忽近的漂浮，他记得做到一半的时候又跟Harry分着抽了一支大麻，他还记得Harry在那以后去厕所吐了一次，他还记得自己因为这个发出来歇斯底里的尖声大笑。  
他记得这个晚上有多么疯狂多么丧失理智。  
他记得Harry大哭完了又接着大笑。  
他记得他们说了一大堆的我爱你我也爱你不我真的爱你不还是我更爱你这样的屁话。  
他记得自己整个人都仿佛被扒了皮散了架，碎裂成了一小堆灰烬。  
他记得最后是Harry先筋疲力尽的睡着了，也可能是嗨过头昏死过去了。他记得自己躺在他旁边一直神经质的摸他的脸他的鼻梁他的嘴唇他睡着的时候消失的酒窝。  
他记得那种知道自己即将从梦里醒过来，不情不愿又无可奈何的愤怒和心碎。

他只是不记得自己是怎么穿上了衣服怎么离开的。  
但他知道这是他要的，他可以完成这首歌这张专辑了，他可以因此获得安宁，他也已经获得了一个完整的了结。

 

Fionn写完了最后一首歌。他们赶在死线前录完了那张专辑，Hardy说话算话的帮他们登陆大洋彼岸。他们在Billboard上拿了个前十，巡演也开到了北美，演唱会的门票销售一空，他们喝醉和操粉的范围扩大了地域和人种，没人有任何不满。  
但每个人都注意到Fionn不再跟Harry说话，而Harry并没有挣扎和挽留，只是接受了现状。  
他又变回了一开始那个卷毛，很少回房间，总是嗨着，对歌迷有求必应。他也许比那时更受欢迎了，毕竟他现在不光是个弹吉他的帅哥，还是一个真正的摇滚明星——加上他是英国人，他在北美地区大概凭着口音就能睡到一个排的大妞儿。  
Tom似乎对这种冷战似的关系表达过关注，但Fionn拒绝谈起这个话题，而Harry只是装傻。他在适当的旁敲侧击之后放弃了刺探，也许他已经明白是怎么回事儿了，或者是他不太想掺和得太深。Jack要直率一些，他会当众质问他们发生了什么，但只是换来更为尴尬和生硬的气氛。于是他也不太再提起那个问题了。  
每个人都大致猜到发生了什么，却又没人明白到底发生了什么。  
他们的关系像是房间里的那头大象。

北美巡演的最后一站在洛杉矶。他们象征性的一起去了好莱坞，在星光大道上像几个傻乎乎的游客一样拍照留念。Fionn全程都拉着脸，他觉得这一切丢人得要命。但Harry就很享受这些，他四处寻找Ryan Gosling的手印，被一个路过的游客认出来并叫错名字的时候笑得歇斯底里。Tom像看傻子一样躲得远远的，Fionn只是站在原地淡漠的发呆。  
那天晚上在酒吧里，Jack罕见的没有喝醉，或者是看上去没有喝醉。他冷静的靠近了Fionn，对他宣布了自己打算结婚的消息。  
“你？结婚？跟谁？”Fionn努力回忆了一下这一路的巡演Jack到底睡过多少人，随即发现他似乎只是每晚都喝高然后消失。他确实不太一样了。“一个老家的姑娘。”Jack挠挠头，有点儿害羞。离得这么近Fionn才想起来其实他也有一对好看的酒窝，只是经常被大胡子遮挡住。有时候Fionn觉得Jack这么做只是为了显得成熟和冷酷一点儿，好跟他摇滚乐队鼓手的身份更匹配——但即便这样谁也都知道Jack只是一个对酒精没什么抵抗力的甜心罢了。  
“喔，这真是出人意料。”Fionn发自内心的替他高兴，他拥抱了这个高他大半个头的苏格兰人。“恭喜了，老兄。”Jack的胡子蹭过他的侧脸，他的手在他背后拍了拍。“谢了，芬崽。”他听上去清醒而温暖，少见的表现出与他的真实年龄相符的成熟。“你早晚也能……呵，就……别跟自己较劲。”他含糊的说。“你们都是好孩子。”  
Fionn没有问他在说什么，他明白那些暗示。

最后一场北美巡演进行得盛大而完满。但是Fionn觉得这一切有些讽刺：过去他们的感情如胶似漆时总是会出各种状况，台上台下，意外横行。他们从来都不完美，只是尽量表现出自己真实的样子。但现在他们各怀鬼胎，事实上已经分崩离析，却能在台上完美的协作和演奏，呈现出一个乐队最好的状态。他们之间似乎因为这种隔阂而产生了一种奇特的化学反应，就好像那些在台下无法交流或者不愿交流的情感，通过音乐，通过表演，反而完美而和谐的表达出来了。  
Fionn说不出自己对此的真实感受。他有种感觉，如果他们就这么维持下去，他们可以继续发片，制造经典，成为传奇。即便每个人都在想着别的事情，他们也能做到那些。  
他说不出来这样有什么不对，所有伟大的摇滚乐队，就算是披头士也闹过别扭和分裂，Lennon和McCateney也曾吵过架，但谁能否定他们在音乐上的成就呢？他们难道不想成为下一个披头士？  
喔，你在自比Lennon吗？他随即在心里耻笑自己的糟糕比喻。但下一秒钟他的目光意外的与“McCartney”交汇了，那对绿眼睛里混杂着一丝疯狂的雀跃立刻黯淡下去一点点，十分微弱的一点，大概除了他也不会有人注意。这让他如鲠在喉。  
他忘了下一句歌词，好在他已经不是那个青涩紧张的小男孩了。他用浮现在脑中的毫无意义的句子代替了那句正确的歌词，歌迷大概以为他在即兴改词反而更兴奋了。他用余光瞥到Harry站在自己身侧略微靠后的位置，低头拨着琴弦，盯着脚上那双穿得很旧了的切尔西短靴。他的额发比刚剪短的时候又长了一些，现在偶尔也会遮挡住他的眼睛了。从台下看过去他一定酷得要命，但Fionn知道他只是因为自己感到消沉。  
他讨厌这样，讨厌自己对Harry的种种影响，反过来也一样。他宁可像过去那样，他因为那个疯狂的卷毛在台上控制不住的勃起而出丑，大家肆无忌惮的嘲笑他，Harry控制不住的跟他接吻，他们唱劈走音，弹错琴谱，连跳个水都会一头栽进地板。他喜欢那些笨拙而质朴的时刻，他喜欢他们一起露怯和丢脸，他喜欢那样时常犯错的自己，他喜欢所有的不完美。  
那个念头让他停下了演唱。一开始没人停下演奏，歌迷也没反应过来，好几句空白以后Tom才意识到出了状况。他靠近了Fionn，压低声音问他出了什么事。Jack和Harry的伴奏也停下了。舞台突然静止下来，歌迷一片哗然。  
“我……我很抱歉。”Fionn的手心滚烫而潮湿，他仿佛又回到了那些阴暗狭小的livehouse里，灯光迷离，空气混浊，他们的观众只有区区上百人。他为每一句歌词紧张，每一个音符离开嘴唇都像是一场搏斗。  
他的眼前一片模糊。  
“我想告诉你们一个决定。”Fionn眨了眨眼，舞台的强光晃得他仿佛置身梦境。“这将是我们的最后一场演出了。”他再次清了清嗓子佯装镇定。“我们结束了。”

 

那一切并没有他想象中的那么夸张和戏剧化。当然他们会听到许多失望和愤怒的反对声，大多来自歌迷。但唱片公司居然对此早有准备，大概是Hardy做了许多铺垫。  
“从你们发完第一张我就在想这一天什么时候到来了。”Hardy在自己的办公室里肆无忌惮的抽着烟，烟灰缸里堆满了烟头。Fionn惴惴不安的坐在他对面，其他乐队成员等在外面。“确切的说，是从你跟卷毛搞在一起的那时候开始。”Hardy把那半截烟嘴咬在齿缝里，话音间发出嘶嘶的气声。Fionn咬住了自己的舌尖。  
“我知道你们当时听不进去，可我都对，现在你得承认了吧。”Hardy眯着冷酷的蓝眼睛盯着他，Fionn不太自在的在椅子上挪动了一下屁股。“你都对。”他低着头闷闷的附和着。  
Hardy居然叹了口气，听上去挺懊恼和无奈的那种。Fionn不敢抬头，他觉得自己八成听错了。但接下来Hardy的声音变得柔和了一点儿。“我不是也说过吗，芬崽。这不是你一个人能解决的问题。无论你还是卷毛，你们都无法一个人解决这个问题。我经历过，我明白那是怎么回事儿。”  
Fionn不太明白他说的“经历过”，但他立刻联系到Hardy那手能跟Harry媲美的吉他，老练和稳健的台风——所以Hardy确实玩儿过乐队，当然了，这样一来一切都说得通了。  
“所以你的乐队也……”Fionn小心翼翼的提问。“不，他们把我换掉了。”Hardy语气有一丝苦涩。“再找一个吉他手也没你想得那么难，没有人是不可替代的。”  
不。Fionn拼命眨着眼睛。不，Harry他……他……  
“我们可离不了你，芬崽。”他的脑中又响起来那个低哑的男声，带点儿戏谑又显得雀跃。“我不会离开你的。”那个声音再次强调。  
所以到底谁在说谎呢？Fionn苦涩的想。也许Hardy说得对，没有人不可取代，包括卷毛，包括他自己。  
“你的乐队……现在成功吗？”他胆怯的问了那个问题，生怕引起Hardy的恼怒。但Hardy只是喷了一口烟在他脸上。“成功？”他笑得很坦荡，又似乎有点儿哀伤。“那年你们得BRITs，他们在你们之前领奖。你们叫得像发情的野猫一样。”  
Fionn无话可说。

他从办公室走出来的时候Harry抬头看着他，他们目光相接，那一秒过得格外慢。他觉得Harry的嘴唇动了动，也许试图说什么又没找到词儿。他并没有心情等下去。  
“都结束了。”他故作轻松的耸了耸肩。“Hardy说唱片公司会为我们准备个人合同，如果不签了就要付一笔解约金。”他的目光移向Jack。“那个数不是太大，我觉得我们都能承受得起——我是说，如果不想干了的话。”  
“你怎么想，芬崽？”Tom问。“你会签吗？还是就……”  
Harry的目光一直钉在他的脸上，Fionn几乎觉得脸颊有点儿烧灼似的刺痛。“我会签的。”他不假思索的回答。“我还有一大堆歌没录过，我想至少把它们录完，即便是我一个人……”  
Harry的嘴唇又动了动，他还是没有出声。Fionn吞了下口水。“我很抱歉这一切没能凑效……我是说……”他搜肠刮肚的找词儿，但无论任何语言在此刻都只显得苍白。“我总觉得是我的错……所以……很抱歉……”  
“不。”他听到那个低哑的声音终于冲破唇齿的禁锢飘了出来。“不，Finley……”他看着Harry，后者的眉头正纠缠在一起，看上去从未有过的严肃。天呐，他又在生什么气。“你没有做错什么。”他还是语速缓慢得像个八十岁老头。“我……是我辜负了你……你们。”他画蛇添足的补充道，眉间的皱纹更深了。  
辜负。呵。  
Fionn简直想为这个用词鼓掌喝彩。这个兔崽子，他觉得这样说过会显得自己勇于承担还是怎样吗？  
“谈不上。”他淡淡的说。他觉得脸颊上来自注视的温度慢慢降低下去，他没再去关心Harry是否因为他的话消沉或者释然，他确实是这么觉得的。他不希望Harry觉得自己欠他的，他只是希望他们能放下，然后继续向前。

那是他那两年里最后一次见到Harry。

 

Fionn发了自己的个人专辑，他尽可能降低了伴奏的重要性，也不再选择固定的乐队班底去演出。他原本也不是一个群体动物，一个人的时候反而令他轻松。  
他的solo跟过去在乐队的时候风格大相径庭。他过去也会写些晦涩迷幻的作品，但最终作为成品面世时总是会经过润色——编曲华丽一些，加一些复杂的和弦，人声与乐器间的交互，等等。但现在他全凭自己说了算，他就真的全凭个人喜好做得十分简陋。专辑封面是他自己画的，采样十分lofi，第一遍录完放给Tom听的时候Tom直截了当的问他是不是在公共厕所录的——“呃，是在我家的阁楼上。”他如此作答。  
他的个人合同挂在那家唱片公司下面一间相对独立和冷门的厂牌，新的经纪人是个比他大不了两岁的红头发姑娘。Fionn得到了他一直想要的自由，即便无人理解也行。他的经纪人，Nora，一位前流行乐队的疯狂乐迷，也喜欢过他们——主要是喜欢Harry，其次是Jack，但Jack订婚以后就毕业了——她经常发表些一本正经的意见。像是“我知道你就是喜欢这个调调，但要我说这听上去真的跟用锯条杀猪一样可怕”，或是“你就不能哪怕在歌词内页印一两张大头硬照吗，一定要放上你这些看上去就很色情的抽象画吗”，以及“你是我见过的最装逼的人”。  
好吧，她也没说错。Fionn想。他的理解者不太多，但也不是完全没有。他仍然拥有死忠乐迷，开小型gig的时候气氛也十分融洽。他有时候也觉得自己的某些坚持毫无道理，简直就像是故意在跟谁做对。  
“你知道，就算我这样累死累活的给你做宣传，你的唱片销量也卖不进周榜的前二十。”Nora嚼着口香糖，一面出声抱怨。天呐，Fionn皱着眉头抱着吉他努力集中注意，同时极力忍住不去吐槽她过于响亮的咀嚼声。“顺便，你的前队友Styles先生，他的新单曲已经连续三周第一了。”他甚至反应了一会儿谁是Styles先生，然后他干咳了一声翻了翻白眼。“我们还是不能讨论你们为什么散伙吗？”Nora继续大声嚼着口香糖。“你什么时候可以走出‘失恋阴影’呢这位小姐？”她的语气不无讽刺，但Fionn只是觉得心头一沉。  
他突然意识到也许这个大大咧咧的傻姑娘无意中切中了主题。

他去听了那张冠军单曲，那首歌非常的……Harry。吉他的存在感跟他低沉浑厚的声音相得益彰，编曲很大气，也能听出些许的野心。有甜蜜的前奏，也有惆怅的副歌，最后一段层层递进的高潮之前他听到Harry用极低极轻的音量呢喃了一句。  
“Call me.”  
他被突然上涌的沉重感扼得喘不上气，他立刻摘掉了耳机。  
他盯着手机看了好一会儿，他没有删掉Harry的电话，他可以随时拨出那个号码，在等待音后听到那声慵懒而戏谑的“喂”，然后也许他们可以无视尴尬感没话找话的聊聊，就像一切都没有发生过一样。  
他坐在那儿放任自己胡思乱想了一会儿，然后耳朵通红的捂住了脸。  
他没有打那通电话。

第二年的时候他决定给自己放个长假出去走走，他去了欧洲，那些他们巡演时到过的大小城市。这一次他只是一个人，戴着黑框眼镜穿着防水外套背着双肩包，像个大学生似的四处游荡。  
他在荷兰的时候见到了Anuerin，他们找了间pub连喝带抽嗨了一夜。他对后者敞开心扉的说了许多，多到他自己醒来以后也不记得了。第二天早上他是在公园长凳上醒来的，Anuerin躺在两米开外的草坪上。宿醉和飞草带来的头痛和干呕让他难以站立，他去公用饮水池洗了把脸，回来的时候叫醒了他的朋友。  
“我希望昨晚没有太离谱。”他忍着头疼，龇牙咧嘴的强装笑脸。Anuerin应该跟他差不多惨，他那对大而圆的眼睛下方挂着巨大的黑眼袋。“即便有我也不记得了，别担心。”他轻声细气的说。“但是亲爱的Fionn，我很确定你一晚上都在Harry Hary Harry个没完，如果你这么想他，你应该让他知道。”  
Fionn岔开了话题。  
他的确想念Harry，那种想念简直强烈到像一把锐利的尖刀不断的切割他的皮肤。一开始他当然会觉得痛，但时间长了当鲜血流尽，剩下的只有麻木感。他仍在想念Harry，但他已经停止因此心碎。这种感觉变成了一种沉闷的日常，伴随着他吃饭睡觉洗脸刷牙写歌散步，以及偶尔的做爱。  
但他只是想念他，仅此而已。

他在荷兰的最后一晚写了一首歌，与他通常的风格大不一样。那首歌充满柔软的哀痛，曲调动人，他坐在旅馆的阳台上抽着烟看着运河上往来的船只，哼完了那首新写的歌。  
“I‘ll call you.”他写到。“I don’t know what keeps me waiting.”

 

回到伦敦他问Nora能不能给他弄张Harry的演唱会门票，山顶就行，最好是山顶。Nora对他的请求再次翻了一百个白眼。“如果你可以跟我讲讲你们闹掰的八卦，我可以把你弄进他的化妆间——我没有开玩笑，我跟他的巡演经理约过炮。”  
Fionn感到有点儿后悔问错了对象，但Nora确实挺有本事，她第二天就把那张票甩在他面前。按他的要求，山顶最后一排。“你大概什么也看不见。”Nora说。“那些歌迷疯起来简直要命，如果你后悔了想进化妆间或者别的什么可以提我的名字。”她仍旧大嚼着口香糖，Fionn不胜其扰的挥了挥手。“如果我想进后台我想我应该还是可以刷脸的，甜心。”他轻轻的说，语气里并没有丝毫的骄傲。  
他戴着便帽遮起半张脸去看了那场演唱会。Nora说得对，那是个挺大的剧场，最后一排根本看不见舞台上发生了什么。歌迷都疯狂得要命，他周围的人全程都站在凳子上挥舞着手臂，有这种必要吗？他回忆起自己的live安静的氛围，不无酸涩的想。  
他只能通过人群的缝隙眯起眼睛捕捉Harry的身影，他仍然穿着他喜欢的黑衬衫，扣子敞开到胸口，背着他心爱的Mary——他应该又纳入了一把新欢，中途换了两次琴——无论如何他仍然是那个站在舞台上举手投足都魅力四射吸引全部目光的巨星。  
Fionn站在凳子上，时不时踮起脚，他冷静的抱着双臂看着那个因为距离遥远而显得渺小而模糊的Harry。他感到熟悉又觉得陌生，那头仍旧利落又潇洒的卷发，从领口和挽起的衣袖中露出的纹身图案，包裹在花里胡哨的紧身裤里的结实的长腿，那种无时无刻不在发射荷尔蒙的气场——他仍是那个他爱过的Harry，也许只是历经打磨变得更成熟了，但他仍旧像先前一样对所有人发光发热雨露均沾，他需要那些肯定那些爱的反馈。无论时光如何改变他的外貌，他的Harry仍是那个毫无安全感的男孩……  
他的Harry。他为自己下意识的称呼苦笑了一下。  
台上的Harry拉了张凳子坐下，调整了一下麦克风的高度清了清嗓子，他做了个手势希望大家坐下，歌迷们温顺的听从了他的指示。Fionn跳下椅子站在原地，反正他是最后一排，没人会注意到他，他希望是这样。  
然后Harry开始唱那支冠军单曲。他的嗓音状态很好，低音夹着微微的共振，高音和假声的转换也毫不费力，Fionn忍不住觉得他大概去上过什么声乐课了。那首歌他已经很熟，几乎可以跟着一句不漏的唱下来。唱到副歌的时候他觉得有点儿紧张，他知道那一句让他感觉窒息的疑问就要来了。  
然后他屏住呼吸看向舞台。  
他的Harry抬起了头，他的脸模糊的朝着这个方向。他们隔得那么远，中间夹着一大堆热情且神魂颠倒的歌迷，Fionn相信自己不可能被看到。  
但他背后的汗毛一根根的依次竖立起来，简直像是灵异事件。他盯着那个方向，那张模糊的脸，一个瞬间他简直像是获得了特异功能，他能感到那对祖母绿的眸子里眼波荡漾，那个锐利而勾人的注视汇聚在他的脸上，他不知道Harrry是怎么做到的，他知道自己在这里。  
“Call me.”他听到Harry压低的呢喃穿破人群和空气的阻隔，仿佛贴着耳朵传进他的脑袋，他的胸腔。他费力的吞咽了一下，试着张张嘴。  
接着他听到Harry又接着加了一句接近耳语的追问。“Will you？”  
他身旁的歌迷不合时宜的发出刺耳的尖叫声，或许在场的每一个人都觉得Harry是在跟自己调情或者告白，不知为何他就是能做得到让所有人都这么相信。Fionn捂住了耳朵向下看过去，Harry还在尖叫声中继续平静的弹唱，魔法时间结束了，这一次他看不清他的表情，他终究是离得太远了。

他跌跌撞撞的离开了座位走出了剧院，外面的冷风迎面灌进他的气管，他干咳了两声裹紧了外套，觉得眼睛干涩疼痛。他又一次从外套口袋里掏出了手机，魔怔一样的盯着，仿佛要用目光在上面灼烧出一个洞。  
他在想什么呢？即便现在拨过去也不会有人接听不是吗？Harry还在舞台上呢。  
他站在出口犹豫了好一会儿，隐约还能听见从里面传出来的音乐和尖叫喝彩声。他拿不定主意该回去还是就这样离开算了。  
那个当口他觉得有人在他肩上轻轻拍了一下。他讶异的回过头，看到一张说不清在哪里见过的脸。那是个三十岁左右的女人，颧骨很高，鼻尖挺翘，是带着点高傲的漂亮面孔。他困惑的眨了眨眼，吞咽了一下，然后忽然瞪大了眼睛。  
“Mary……” 他叫出了那个听上去不太真实的名字。她现在是黑发了，也可能那头金发本来就是染的，或者随便怎样了，他并不真的在乎——所以他才没有立刻认出来她。他怎么能忘呢？那是他们的最后一晚，而她也在那里……  
“哈，你记得我。”女人抬了抬眉毛。“我在里面看见你还在想会不会认错了。毕竟那天……我们只是简短的打了个照面。”她毫无羞涩的提到了那一天，Fionn的脸颊不争气的一阵灼热。她笑了起来，蓝色的眼珠闪着老练又狡黠的光芒。“你们在那以后分手了？所以是我的错？”  
Fionn完全不知道要如何面对这样的直球，他认真思索了一下，然后耸了耸肩。“不，我猜并不能说是你的错。”他沉吟着把目光向下移动。“我们之间早就存在问题，我只是从来没有勇气真正面对它们……面对他。你只是一个……一个诱因。”  
他听到一声轻轻的嗤笑。“你知道，你们这些所谓的‘摇滚青年’真的挺有意思。”她个子很高，又踩着天知道有几公分的高跟鞋，Fionn只能抬起眼皮仰视她那张傲慢的脸。“不，我没有看不起你们，你们……很他妈的有趣儿。”她继续说着，语气轻佻。“我猜你不知道这个‘诱因’是他为你安排好的？”  
Fionn浑身僵硬的钉在原地，他觉得呼吸有点儿困难。“什……什么意思……”他结结巴巴的问。“你说的是……什么意思？”  
Mary，也许是Maria或者Marion，居高临下的盯着Fionn那张涨红了的脸，她的眼睛里居然有点儿同情。“宝贝儿，我的意思就是，你的卷毛花钱雇我去他们家，当然我就是做这个的，没什么不好意思的。”她眯起湛蓝的眼睛像是沉浸于回忆中。“事实上他就算不给我钱我也愿意让他操，毕竟那可是Harry Styles，你知道。”Fionn尴尬的皱了皱眉，但是没有出声打断。“可是到了他家他说我只需要当你进来的时候脱掉衣服假装在跟他做爱就可以了，不用来真的，而且他也没兴致。”  
Fionn哽住了，是的，Harry知道他那天会去找他，他提前打过电话了。但是……  
“我对他说我不是演员，我收了钱就得跟他做爱。当然我只是真的希望他能操我，换了别人我才不会他妈的在乎是不是得演戏。”女郎继续语气轻佻的说着。“我脱光衣服使尽了浑身解数他也硬不起来，所以我让他飞了点叶子，骗他吃了两颗药——总算见效了，而且他迷迷糊糊的样子真的很可爱。他要我吹他，我吹的时候他扯我的头发叫我芬崽芬崽，天呐，他拿我当你用。不过随便吧，我可不在乎，我只想跟人吹嘘我吸过Harry Styles的鸡巴。”  
Fionn没意识到自己在哆嗦，直到对面的女人出声问他。“嘿，你还好吗？”他回过神，不知道该做何反应——也许他应该发火？但是他又该跟谁发火呢？  
“我挺喜欢你们原来那个乐队的，听说你们解散我还哭了一场。”Mary继续着。“我想了想也许跟我参与其中的这件事有点儿关系，但我跟谁都没说过，我还是有底线的对吧？”她眨了眨眼。Fionn无言以对。  
“好了……我就想跟你说这个。”她终于结束了那通絮叨，抬起了手。“哦，说起来你错过了他刚才那首歌，我不知道你听过没有，你应该听听。”

他不记得自己是怎么回到家的。他打开电脑登上了youtube，搜索了一下当天晚上Harry这场演出的歌迷拍摄的视频。有很多。他按时间顺序大致排了排，试听了几首，然后他听到了那首歌。  
Harry仍旧挎着吉他站在麦克风后，拍摄角度是前排，自下而上的拍着他。灯光从他身后和头顶倾泻下来，他背着光站在那儿，有些苍白的脸上的表情让人琢磨不透。  
“我在两年前写了这首歌。”他慢慢的说，语速缓慢声音低沉。“那是一个……消沉的时期，我那时……没有处理好很多事。我在那个期间的某天晚上写了这首歌。我猜……这代表了一些我那时不敢说出的想法。”  
Fionn突然想起了那个夜晚，他透过门缝看到的坐在客厅里光着上身抱着吉他一脸严肃的Harry，这是他在那时写的歌吗？  
然后他拨动了琴弦开始唱了。  
“我们已物是人非，我们已物是人非，我们只是两个漂浮在原地的孤魂野鬼，试着记起曾经的心跳是怎样的感觉。  
我们已物是人非，我们已物是人非，我们只是两个遨游于空杯的孤魂野鬼，试着记起曾经的心跳是怎样的感觉。”

Fionn试图说服自己那些歌词与自己毫无关系。Harry应该有过别的感情，他们已经快两年没说过话或者试图联系对方了，他当然会有别的感情经历，不可能全都关于他。但Harry也说了不是吗？这首歌是两年前写的，这意味着那时他们还在一起，正在那段“消沉”并且“物是人非”的感情中结伴挣扎。他以为自己一直在试图拯救那艘沉船，试图把大家用缆绳捆绑在一起共进退，试图让他们拼搏着战胜这一切。  
他以为自己一直在做正确的事，只是Harry看不到他的努力。  
但Harry一直明白这些，也一直知道他们赢不了，这样下去他们会一起沉没，并且拉上所有人。于是他选择割断了缆绳，推开了自己，然后抱着四分五裂的碎片漂远了。  
他从没试着这样想过。  
他坐在那里听完了那首歌，接着像个强迫症似的循环播放了不知道有没有一百多遍，他整个人都浸透在那段旋律里，又冷又麻木，无法思考，又无法停止思考。  
天快亮的时候他总算摸索着够到了一直躺在桌面上的手机。  
“Call me.” 他记起Harry的那句呢喃，那一刻仿佛静止的空气，不再流动的时间，他们之间仿佛穿越人群阻隔的对视。“Will you?”  
他按下了拨号键。  
他听到等待音响了起来，一声，两声……他不知道自己应该等到第几声的时候挂断。现在是凌晨，就算是精力旺盛的Harry也应该在睡觉了，他选了一个最糟的时间，但他又有什么办法呢？  
也许是第五声的时候电话被接通了。“嗨。”他听到那个熟悉的声音在电话另一端沙沙的响起来，他激灵了一下，脑子突然短了路。他该说什么呢？  
“Fionn……是你吗？” 那个声音听上去疲惫又有点儿焦虑，他捏着手机的手指微微哆嗦着，他想不出Harry此刻的表情。“是我。”他只能迅速的回答，然后再一次陷入彷徨无措的沉默中。  
“你怎么了Fionn？出什么事了吗？” Harry仍旧语速不快，但是他现在听上去真的有点儿着急了。“我没事。我……我今天，哦不，是昨天了，我去了你的live。”Fionn干巴巴的说，他不知道该怎么描述他在短短几个小时内获得的信息量。  
“哦。”Harry听上去有点儿惊讶。“我……你没告诉我……我很高兴……”他听上去紧张而生分，这让Fionn的心脏一阵抽紧。他不知道自己到底做了一个怎样的决定，他只是……  
“我只是发现我想你。”他脱口而出，并且没停。“我想你，我很抱歉，但是……我不知道该怎么说……Harry，我……”  
对面的安静令他发疯。这是他讨厌打电话的原因之一，你看不见对方的脸，你不知道他说话的时候情绪如何，你也不知道当对面沉默下来的时候这代表着好还是糟。他只能屏住呼吸等着，耳膜一直随着心跳的频率鼓动着，他几乎能听到那里的血管膨胀起来的嗡嗡声。  
“芬崽。”他终于听到Harry的声音又一次响起来，沙哑低沉，带着鼻音。他看不到他是什么表情，但他猜他哭了？“我也想你。”他继续说着，吸了一下鼻子。他一定哭了。“我真的非常非常想你。”  
他听到对面细微的啜泣声，意识到自己终于放开了一直屏住的呼吸。他喘着气，眼睛发热，但没有流泪。他不知道自己为什么一直等着，一直不愿伸出手去够一把。但他很高兴现在他终于积攒了足够的勇气做这件事。  
作为一个孤魂野鬼，他终于重新找到了心跳的感觉。

 

Fionn走到那个熟悉的路口时远远的看见Harry站在楼门口，他穿着睡裤，以及白色的tshirt，头发乱糟糟的，手里端着两个纸杯。  
他走过去接过了其中一杯，他们在公寓门口的台阶上坐下，打开杯盖小口啜饮冒着热气的清晨咖啡。他的拿铁，Harry的Black，一切都像什么也没有发生，这只是另一个清晨。  
“难以想象这家店的咖啡还是如此难喝。”隔了一会儿Fionn总算打破了沉默。“他们是怎么做到既难喝还能保持营业的？”他极力显得轻松。  
“因为我天天都去喝，他们拿我当招牌。”Harry继续喝了一口，露齿微笑。“也没那么难喝吧芬崽，你真挑剔。”  
他们终于目光相接，脸上都带着困倦又松弛的表情，Harry脸上的酒窝浅浅的挂着，他的头发柔软的垂在前额，这让他看起来年轻而脆弱。Fionn忍不住想伸出手去碰触一下那个近在咫尺的卷毛，确认一下这不是他的又一个梦境。  
“你被我吵醒了。”他的手抬到一半又缩了回来。“你一定很累，我很抱歉。”他确实感到抱歉，他知道一场live有多耗费体力，Harry的黑眼圈挂在眼周，他的眼皮一直在沉重的打架，他确实累得像狗屎一样。  
“不。”Harry摇摇头。“你没有吵醒我，我本来也没睡着。我一直……睡得不太好。”他清了清嗓子，仰头喝完了那杯黑咖啡，然后向他伸出了手。“进去吧，我现在觉得有点儿困了。”他说得稀松平常，就好象这只是朋友又或许是情侣之间一个再正常不过的邀约。Fionn吞咽了一下，握住了那只伸过来的大手。  
“好的。”他仰头微笑。

他们在那张大床上和衣而卧，Harry面朝着他侧躺着，伸过手来放在他的脸颊上，大拇指轻轻摩挲他的额角。他很快陷入了一种放松而恍惚的状态。  
他不知道是谁先睡着的，他只是很久没有这样真正全无顾虑毫无保留的躺在某个人身边了。他做了一个醒来以后记不起来的甜美的梦，他笑得出了声。  
他醒来的时候Harry还睡着，他的手还搭在他的腰上，带着熟悉的重量和温度。他的腿蜷缩起来抵在他的膝盖上，嘴唇微微张开着，发出来轻轻的鼾声。他们离得如此近，光线昏暗但是他能看清Harry的每一个毛孔，数清他的每一根睫毛，他能感到Harry温热的呼吸拂过他的鼻尖。他睡得像个孩子。  
他耐心的等着，等着Harry的睫毛开始微微抖动，等着他发出一声叹息，等着他半抬起眼皮，露出那对茫然无焦的绿眼珠。他等着他开口，等着他的眼神聚焦在他脸上，等着他的酒窝慢慢浮现在脸颊上，由浅而深。  
“Hey, Finley.”他说，声音沙哑又甜蜜。“见到你很高兴。”“我也是。”Fionn清了清嗓子。“我很高兴，从没有这么高兴过。”  
他凑近了去吻他，那个吻进行得细致又缓慢——他们彼此太熟悉了，他们曾接过一千一万次吻，但这一次的仿佛重新成为了第一个。Harry小心的用舌尖描摹他的唇瓣，轻轻的啄咬，始终等着他的允许才敢进入。于是他张开了嘴，探出舌尖去邀请他。他们轻盈的交缠，他灵活的闪躲，他们像是在玩一个追逐与得到的游戏。  
那个吻持续了半个世纪那么久。他们仍旧侧躺着，Harry的手老老实实的搭在Fionn的腰上没有乱动。他知道Harry变得更谨小慎微了，他对此心痛却又无法抱怨什么。相对应的他只能更主动，当那个吻的温度逐渐攀升，他爬到了Harry的身上，自上而下的继续吻他的嘴，一面把手探进他的上衣。他滑过他结实的胸部，指尖在乳头上轻轻的流连拉扯，这让Harry从他们的深吻之间漏出了几声轻叹。他继续着那些挑逗，把嘴唇挪到他的耳侧，舌尖顺着他下颚的线条一路向下舔舐，他中途停下来在某个随机的交界点用力吸吮，Harry拱起背，又发出了那种满足的轻叹声。他熟悉他的每一个敏感带，知道他所有秘密的喜好，他是那么了解他，他喜欢这种毫无保留的相互坦诚。  
Fionn从头上扯掉了他那件白色的tshirt，也脱掉了自己的上衣，然后他开始俯下去吸他的脖子和锁骨。Harry闭着眼，他的睫毛像对垂死挣扎的飞蛾翅膀似的剧烈扑扇。他的喉结上下滑动着，在乳头被Fionn含入唇间舔弄的时候僵直的停了几秒。“Finley……” 他无助的喊了出来，眼睛里波光粼粼。Fionn停下来，俯趴在他上方盯着他。这个卷毛，这个昨天晚上还在舞台上光芒四射的让整个剧场的观众为他疯狂的魅力巨星，此刻正脆弱而无助的躺在他的身下为他意乱情迷。他忽然觉得一阵眩晕。  
“这是真的吗Harry？”他突然煞风景的开口询问，Harry的绿眼珠透过那些水光疑惑的注视着他。“这一切，还有你，现在……我是说……我们……这些全都是真实的吗？”  
Harry眨了眨眼，他向上伸出双臂捧住他的脑袋，然后他微微用力把他揽下去，把他搂进胸口。  
他搂着他翻了个身，这一次变成他在上面，然后他的嘴角向上挑起来，酒窝里盛满甜美的笑意，他笑得仿佛还是那个轻佻快活随时都嗨着的卷毛。“这是真的芬崽。”他俯下去把第一个吻落在他脖子侧面，然后他抬起脸来注视着他。“这也是真的。”第二个吻停留在喉结，伴随着轻轻的吸吮，一股电流从那里顺着神经迅速爬上他的四肢，他觉得酥麻无力，但又被撩拨得胃里一阵扑扇，他忍不住抬起了下巴哼出声。“我是真的，这一切都是真的。”Harry的声音恼人的贴着他的耳廓传入耳鼓，他迅速变得又红又烫，简直像只煮熟的虾。下一个吻在锁骨上，稍作流连又移动到肩膀，他不知道该做何期待。“你也是真的。”Harry的声音在那些吻中间断续的贴着他的皮肤传出来，他浑身都因为那个低音的波动而共振轻颤。  
“我们，芬崽，我跟你。”Harry的绿眼珠蓦然凑近了，他又一次能从里面看见自己的倒影。他覆盖在情欲和期待中，像个未经世事的少年。“我们，这一切，此时此刻，这全都是真的。”他的眼泪夺眶而出。  
“我爱你，Finley，这自始至终都是真的。”他在抽噎中听见那个没羞没臊的卷毛继续说着，他希望他能停一停，他觉得这一切席卷而来巨大而沉重，他漂浮其中迅速沉溺，他的Harry，哦，他的Harry。他爱他。这是真的。

他们继续着那些细碎而湿热的吻，手指颤抖着剥下对方身上的最后一寸布料，他们仿佛变回了十来岁的纯情处男，每一步探索都小心翼翼充满好奇。Fionn不知道这是怎么回事儿，他在Harry俯下去含住他的时候居然感到了害羞，见鬼，他们什么没有做过，但这突然变得……太过分了……  
他用胳膊肘支撑着自己的上半身，膝盖弯曲着张开腿，Harry跪在他的腿中间上下吞吐着。他搂着他的大腿，每一次退到顶端的时候都用力吮吸，舌尖调皮的在沟褶里轻挑。他小心翼翼的用鼻子换气，向下吞咽的时候一直深到喉管底部——他那么卖力的取悦着自己，他的睫毛在用力扑扇，他的嘴唇红而湿润的包裹着他的阴茎，他的脸颊因为缺氧而显出特别的红润，深色的发卷被汗水浸湿了贴在前额。Fionn几乎看呆了，他在那些呼啸而来的快感中用力喘气，他盯着那个对此刻的他来说也许过于刺激的色情画面，小腹一阵阵抽紧。他的胳膊发着抖，但他不想就这么向后倒在床上——他想盯着他的Harry一直看，他太美了。  
“Ha……Harry……” 他的屁股也开始抽筋了，他咬紧牙关喊他的名字。 “过来……我想……”他支撑不住倒在床上，后背贴上了已经湿透的床单。那很冷，他的鸡皮疙瘩迅速爬遍了全身。  
Harry停下了那个口活凑近了他。“我知道你想，甜心。”他仍旧在做爱途中使用各种肉麻的称呼。“但是我得让你准备好，我不想……伤着你。”  
Fionn不知道他说的伤着是否另有所指，但他不在乎。“操你。”他仍在哆嗦，只能咬牙切齿的挤出那些字。“你他妈不会伤着我，我没那么容易受伤。”他一只手揽过Harry的脖子迫使他靠得更近了一些，另一只手抓住了他已经硬得快要随时发射的凶器。“如果你不打算操我，那么我准备好了操你——你说过，随时随地。”  
Harry的眼睛闪过一丝光亮，他咯咯的笑了起来。“你当然可以，但你最好到时候还有力气。”

他拉开抽屉摸出润滑剂和安全套扔在床上，然后爬到了Fionn张开的两腿中间。他舔着嘴唇，拧开盖子把那些润滑剂挤在手心用手指挑起来，向他身下探过去。那很凉，而Fionn的入口烫得惊人，他手指上粘稠的润滑剂接触到皮肤就化成了液体向下流去。Fionn张开嘴大口吸气，在手指钻进来的时候发出了一声尖哨似的抽气声。他听到Harry又在发出那种轻嘲似的笑声，他有些恼羞成怒。“快点。”他不耐烦的用脚勾住Harry光裸的后背。“别他妈磨磨蹭蹭的，你变了。”  
Harry加了一根手指耐心的弯曲舒张了一会儿，粗糙的指尖划过前列腺附近的时候Fionn发出了一声压抑不住的抽噎声。“我没变，芬崽，宝贝。”他侧过头去亲吻他的膝盖内侧。“我只想让你爽上天。”  
那就快点儿吧。Fionn开始觉得晕晕乎乎了，他扯过一个柔软的羽毛枕把脸埋了进去，拒绝再发出那种令他羞耻的声音。Harry的手指老练而灵活，而且总能切中要害，他确实爽到了，但是距离上天总还是差那么一点儿距离。  
手指抽离他的时候Fionn几乎迎合着翘着屁股追了过去，他听到Harry撕开避孕套的声音，从枕头里偏过头去看他。“不，不要套。我要你。”他根本不知道自己在说什么。“我没病，你有吗？”Harry像是被他吓到了，他嘴里还咬着避孕套的包装，瞪大了眼睛盯着他。“不，我没病。”他吐掉那个包装，语速缓慢的说。“但是芬崽，这样好吗？”  
他简直不想再废话下去，再多等一秒也许他就会重新找回羞耻感了。他坐起来去揽他的脖子，另一只手又一次握住了Harry那只已经箭在弦上的阴茎，它在他的手心突突跳动，他的心脏在胸腔里剧烈的鼓动，他忍着那阵眩晕，咬着嘴慢慢的把它引向自己的穴口，慢慢的夹紧了大腿。  
哦，操。Fionn用力向后甩过脑袋，大口的喘息起来。那种被缓缓撑开，进入，一寸一寸的向前推进，开拓他，撕裂他，占有他的感觉，巨大而沉重，又一次向他压下来。  
他发不出声音的张嘴尖叫，Harry把脸埋进了他的肩窝。他想推开他，但又更想抱紧他。他在那种熟悉的痛苦与欢愉中举棋不定。他听到Harry埋在他肩膀里发出压抑的低吼，他在喃喃自语。“芬崽，Finley……哦操……这太过分了……”  
到底是谁太过分了？Fionn吞下另一声尖叫忿忿的抬头咬上Harry揽在自己身前的手臂。他听见Harry轻轻哼了一声，但他没有挣扎。“我可以动一动吗？”他小心的问。他咬着他手臂上绷紧的肌肉发出呜呜的声音点了点头。  
当Harry开始抽动的时候他收紧了下颌，少了一层橡胶的阻隔让他们之间的摩擦比平时要大一些，他觉得疼，但是渐渐的当那种火辣辣的痛感被汹涌而至的夹杂着电流的快感取代，他开始沉浸于肌肤紧贴的美妙感觉。他的体温好像已经高过沸点，但埋在他体内的Harry居然比他更热。那些摩擦几乎让他烧起来了，他终归抑制不住那些呻吟，咬着Harry的同时他开始用鼻子发出来哼哼唧唧的啜泣声。他能感到皮肤紧贴的时候Harry在他身体里那部分的血管在突突跳动，他夹紧了屁股好让那些贴合比从前更紧密，他听到Harry咬紧牙关发出的诅咒，他几乎有点儿得意——他总算让Harry丢掉了那种游刃有余的轻松姿态不是吗？  
他们就着那个姿势继续着抽插和交缠，Harry慢慢的加快了推送的速度，他会慢慢的退到底，几乎抽出整根再狠狠的插回去，每一次都正中红心。他脸上的汗顺着眉骨滑落到鼻尖，一滴一滴的砸在Fionn的胸口。Fionn终于松开了他的胳膊，他撕着那只可怜的枕头，像条被扔出水面的鱼似的弓起背扭动着髋骨大口呼吸。他骂了几句脏话，大腿根部不断抽紧又放松，最后他终于失去了反抗的力气躺了回去，尖叫和粗口变成了间断的低泣，那只枕头浸透了他的汗和泪水，被他几乎拧成两半。  
他先射了出来，他的手指攥紧了Harry撑在他身侧那只被他咬得流了血的胳膊，眼前发白的任由自己像触了电似的痉挛个不停。Harry也许本想多忍一会儿，但他也许终究把他攥得太紧了，他简直像是在用下面那张嘴吸他。他放弃了抵抗趴在了他仍然哆嗦着的身体上，他们汗水淋漓的紧贴在一起，喘息，颤抖，手指在彼此的皮肤上碾出指印。

“我知道现在说会显得有点儿假。”Harry仍旧把脸埋在他的肩膀里，上气不接下气的发出模糊的低语。“但是Finley……这一切是真的，我真的爱你。”  
“我知道。”他感受着那根仍旧在他体内突突跳动还没完全软下去的Harry的阴茎，试着调整呼吸把心跳跟Harry的节奏重合起来。“我知道，这是真的。因为这他妈的爽上天了。”  
他停了一会儿，听着Harry的呼吸声在他耳边慢慢缓和下来。他再次开口前忍不住发出了一声轻笑，因为他知道那句话说出口也许卷毛又会变得超级感性情难自己之类的，毕竟这是他的卷毛，他知道他就那样一个人。  
“我知道，Harry，因为我也爱你。”

 

他们再次醒来的时候紧紧搂抱在一起，他们的腿交叠着缠在对方的身上。Fionn发现Harry那头卷毛软软的蹭在他的下巴上，他的头正搁在他的胸前，满足的发出轻柔的鼾声，他觉得自己好像成了一条大型卷毛狗的饲主。这个念头让他禁不住扯起嘴角无声的大笑。  
几个小时以后他们坐在里那家并不太好喝的咖啡店里，Harry点了蛋糕，Fionn尝了一口觉得那简直甜到犯罪。“你的牙怎么还没有全烂掉？”他皱着眉头用拿铁漱口，Harry的嘴里塞满了甜得发骺的蛋糕冲他笑得很是开心。  
他们坐了一会儿，聊了聊Fionn的solo专辑，Harry打开手机给他看他认认真真记下来的notes，Fionn假装不为所动却又得拼命喝水才能抑制住拥抱那个卷毛的冲动。  
期间有人过来跟他们打招呼，是歌迷，两个年轻姑娘。其中一个十分大方的请求跟Harry合影，另一个则涨红了脸拿出了Fionn的solo专辑请他签名。Fionn一面写字一面疑惑怎么会有人天天把一张CD带在身上的。  
“所以你们……你们和好了？”那个随身携带CD的姑娘一面看着自己的朋友跟Harry调整角度拍了一张又一张，一面鼓起勇气轻声跟Fionn试着交谈。“你们会重组吗？”她掩饰不住声音里的兴奋，Fionn觉得太阳穴冷不丁跳了一下。  
“呃，我们还在考虑中。”他保持着微笑轻声作答，希望没有让那姑娘太失望。但女孩热切的点了点头。“我知道你们会和好的，你们绝对不会分开太久。”她不知道哪里的那种自信，Fionn几乎有点儿被她打动了。“你们不是心连心吗？”她脸上的雀斑跳跃着挤在一起，绽放出一个巨大的笑容。  
Fionn哽住了，他低头看了看自己的手，慢慢的握成了一个拳头。他再抬头的时候Harry正满含笑意的盯着他，嘴角得意的上扬着。那只戴满戒指的大拳头正对着他。  
他把自己的手碰上去，骨节与金属撞击的时候一阵刺痛，发出来一声脆响。他皱了皱眉头，然后笑了出来。“心连心。” 他若无其事的说。  
Harry露出了那排完美的白牙，脸上的酒窝深得可以淹死半条街的少女——再加上Fionn本人——他清了清嗓子收回了拳头。“永远都是。”他恬不知耻的挑着眉毛补充道。

他们分开以后Fionn先给Nora打了个电话。“我希望你不是已经从社交媒体上知道这事儿了。”他一只手揣在裤兜里，慢吞吞的走在人行道上说。“我昨天晚上睡在Harry家了。我想你可能得知道这个。”对面大概先安静了五秒钟，也许是十秒，Fionn不太清楚。接着一阵尖叫几乎刺穿了他的鼓膜，他赶紧把听筒拉远，Nora的声音清晰而洪亮的从里面传出来，也许半条街的人都能听见她的咆哮。  
“你他妈的逗我！我操！你他妈的又跟Harry睡了？这意味着你们要重组了吗？……等等，我要失业了？管它呢……他怎么样？还是那么帅对吧！他把你操爽了吗？……”  
Fionn涨红着脸挂掉了电话，接着打给了Tom，他们谨慎的交换了这个信息，Tom对重组的事儿略持保留态度。“我觉得我们可以下个月见面的时候讨论这个问题。”他说。“下个月？见面？”Fionn愣了一下。“天呐芬崽，你都不看邮件吗？”Tom十分无奈。“千万不要告诉我你已经把Jack的婚礼邀请扔了。”  
哦。Fionn在人行道上轻轻的跳了两步。“我没扔。”他静静的说。“我之前只是试着不去想它，我不知道如何面对你们。但现在应该……应该没关系了。”

 

他们在那个深秋的傍晚到达苏格兰高地，婚礼安排在新娘家附近的一座庄园。Jack穿得像个农场主似的在门口迎接他们。他现在再也不用掩饰自己的口音了。“小伙子们。”他叉着腰，一只手搂着自己的新娘，笑出一团褶子。“够意思，我知道你们不会不来的。”他说最后那句话的时候盯着Fionn，Fionn忍不住开始怀疑自己原来是一个有多么容易读懂的人。  
“你会穿裙子结婚吗？”Harry冲上来跟Jack勾肩搭背。“所以你明天不会穿内裤吗？”  
“操你，变态的卷毛。”Jack给了他一根中指，然后眯起了眼睛收回了手指。“等等，你现在正式是基佬了对吧，这样只会满足你，呸。”  
Harry发出响亮的大笑声，Fionn的脸又红了，Tom翻着白眼把行李从汽车后备箱里拽出来想要假装这一切都与他无关。  
这个场景既熟悉又陌生，像是发生在过去的每一天，又像是隔了一百年；像是某一个片段的回放，又像是分分秒秒都上映在他的脑海里从未间断。

Jack带他们去客房安顿下来，他安排Harry睡在Fionn的隔壁，而Tom则特别贴心的被安排在隔着一个餐厅一间浴室和一个储藏室的另一头。  
“这样你至少……能睡好。”Jack挑挑眉毛。Tom感激的拍拍他的肩。Harry看起来像是被冒犯了。“哦得了吧，我不会在你结婚的前一天晚上操芬崽的，我们得给你办单身派对，然后我们还得睡个好觉呢。”他简直把情况弄得更尴尬了，Tom一副不太想看他的样子，Fionn咬住了嘴唇不知道该把目光落在哪儿，只有Jack大笑了出来。“还是你得了吧卷毛，没有什么单身派对，这个荒郊野岭你可叫不到脱衣舞娘。现在滚回你的房间去洗干净然后滚出来吃饭吧，如果愿意晚上你可以为我跳一曲脱衣舞。”  
他们晚些时候在餐桌边重新聚齐坐下，食物传统而丰盛，酒水也是。Jack很快又喝多了，他的新娘在离开饭桌前愁眉苦脸的瞧着他，Tom胸有成竹的向她保证Jack明天一早会精神百倍的出现在她的闺房门口。那个棕发姑娘笑了笑，她有一双深邃的黑眼睛，看上去温柔又聪慧。“我知道我能信任你们，Jack说你们就像他的亲兄弟一样。”她站起来拍拍衣服。“所以你们可不愿意搞砸他的婚礼对吧，兄弟们？”Harry冲着她举起了杯子。“Sara？还是Sarah？有H的那个？你放心的去敷上面膜好好睡一觉吧，你得是明天最美的那个人。这位老兄会为你神魂颠倒，我保证他会。”  
一个小时过去以后Jack已经趴在桌上神志混乱的喃喃自语。Tom凑近听了一会儿，挤出抬头纹冲着Fionn说：“他说我们明天得为她唱一首。”Fionn愣了一秒，他下意识的去看Harry，而Harry立刻坐直了。  
“我们得给他们开一场live，我说。”他撩撩头发，眼睛里闪着半是疯狂半是雀跃的光芒。“我们唱他个一晚上。”  
Tom像看疯子一样盯着Harry看了一会儿，然后他转过头去看了看已经醉得不省人事的Jack，接着他眨了眨眼。“好的，我们唱他一个晚上。”

他们在夕阳西下的草坪上开唱，一直唱到满天星光。没人事先商定setlist，那些默契隔了两年也还在那里。他们的观众大多是Jack和Sarah家的亲戚，还有些附近的农户。没什么人真正是他们的歌迷，但每个人都投入享受跟着他们的音乐摇摆身体或者狂欢跳跃。夜幕低垂的时候新郎终于打破了一个鼓面，然后他扔掉了鼓棒跳进人群搂住他的新娘接着酒劲撒疯亲吻，人群在尖叫和鼓掌，Fionn笑得唱劈了一个高音，连Tom也停下了演奏笑得一脸灿烂。  
这感觉无以伦比，他一面想着一面回头去看他的卷毛。Harry呆呆的站在原地，他的Mary挂在肩上，他捻着拨片嘴唇微微张开的盯着台下面一对对拥抱在一起热烈亲吻和示爱的情侣们，眉头拧在一起出着神。  
Fionn不知道自己是怎么了，也许因为那是个婚礼现场，也许是因为他唱了一晚上操过来爱过去的情歌，也许因为那时那刻Harry那对祖母绿的眼珠子里折射出的星光令他胸口涨裂。  
他大跨步的走过去吻住了他的Harry，他们的嘴唇紧贴，舌尖纠缠搅动，Mary夹在他们身体中间硌得他肋骨生疼，但他不顾一切的揽着Harry的腰试图让他们贴得更近些。  
他听到下面传出的轻声议论和惊叹，接着是Jack大叫鼓劲的笑声，还有口哨声，喝彩声，乱哄哄的混在一起钻进他的耳朵。Harry的大手揽上了他的后颈，那里的温度挟着他的体温蓦然升高，他的大脑一片空白。  
那个吻结束的时候他不敢睁眼，但那只揽在他脖子后面的大手挪到了他的脸侧，大拇指在他的颧骨上轻轻摩挲。“Finley，看着我。”那个烟熏火燎的男低音突破了背景里那些白噪音直达他的大脑。他犹豫着睁开了眼。  
那对湖绿的眸子藏在浓密的睫毛后面隔着一层朦胧的泪光盯着他，他使劲眨着眼好忍住从咽喉深处涌上来的哽咽，然后咬住了嘴唇。“我们也能拥有这一切。”Harry提高了嗓门。“我爱你Finley，我也会给你这一切。”  
Fionn晕晕乎乎的向台下望去，Jack露着牙齿在冲他嚷嚷什么“你们抢了我结婚的风头”之类的屁话，大多数陌生的面孔上都写着友善和喜悦。地上扔着花束彩带和许多许多的空酒瓶，桌椅被撞得乱七八糟，许多人已经醉了正在东倒西歪的发着酒疯，他自己好像也醉了，这是个乱七八糟又荒诞的夜晚，完全不像个他想象中的婚礼。  
但他想要这一切，他会拥有这一切。  
他的Harry会给他这一切。

 

他们在第二年一月的时候宣布了重组的决定。Hardy吹胡子瞪眼的把他们叫到一起像训孙子似的训了一顿，所有人都老老实实的听着。“就因为不听我的你们当初才搞到那一步！两年！两年的黄金时间你们在干吗？出独立唱片？玩儿爵士？他妈的结婚？！知道这两年你们错过了多少机会吗？哈？！”Harry是唯一一个敢抬起头直视Hardy的人。“呃，Sir，我们并不觉得那两年有什么问题。”他慢吞吞的挤压出那些句子。“再说我们应该活在当下。”  
Hardy的表情拧紧了又松弛下来。“你倒是学聪明了，卷毛。”他点着了一支烟。“是的，好吧，活在当下。”

他们去了那年的Reading，主舞台，演出被安排在第二天晚上。他们重组之后发了一张mini album，还上了一次BBC radio live，但这将是重组以后的第一次公开演出。  
登台之前的那天下午Harry拉着Fionn跑去看一支他喜欢的独立乐队的演出，最后一首他们cover了一支经典单曲。  
“Bought a ticket for a runaway train  
Like a madman laughing at the rain  
A little out of touch, a little insane  
It's just easier than dealing with the pain  
Runaway train, never coming back  
Runaway train, tearing up the track  
Runaway train, buring in my veins  
I run away but it always seems the same”  
那是首有点儿悲伤的歌，《逃亡列车》，Fionn听着Harry在他身边跟着唱得声嘶力竭忍不住想他是不是一直想着有朝一日也可以买张车票逃之夭夭呢。他没去打断他，没问任何问题。他不会唱那首歌，但那气氛令他动容。他盯着Harry脖子上凸起的血管，还有他额头上缓缓流下来的汗珠，突然觉得一阵沉重。  
他伸出手去捏了下Harry垂在身侧的手掌，Harry回过头询问的看着他，他摇了摇头。然后Harry在那首歌震耳欲聋的演唱和伴奏声中凑近他在他耳边喊出声。  
“别担心芬崽，我们不必逃亡。”他的嘴唇贴着他的耳廓嗡嗡振动，又痒又热。“再也不用了。”

天色暗下来的时候主舞台前已经聚集起了人山人海，各种各样颜色的旗帜和标语漫天飞扬。Fionn从来没见过这么大的阵仗，他们都没见过。Harry上台前又去厕所吐了一通，Jack把自己的指关节捏得咔咔响，看起来还算冷静的只有Tom，但他上台之前居然忘记了带耳返——他从不犯这种低级错误。  
但是站到舞台上的一刻Fionn就仿佛按下了一个开关。他不再能听见下面的人群发出来各种喧闹的声音，舞台射灯从各个角度投向他，他根本也无法看见几米开外的人群，完全接收不到那些或者炽热或者饥渴的眼神。他仿佛被禁锢在一个属于自己的小世界里，这个世界里他可以随心所欲的唱他想唱的，做他想做的，他属于这里并且只属于这里。  
他从他们的第一支单曲唱起，他边唱边记起最初的那些惨淡岁月：他记得那次失败的暖场，记得Harry如何当众吻了他，他如何伤心欲绝的把自己关在化妆室里自怨自艾。他还记起在那之前的那段惨绿和淫乱的时光，他们整日混在一起，写歌操粉飞叶子，醉得失去记忆然后写更多的歌，如此往复循环。他记得他跟Harry的第一次，他记得他的牙齿刺破他手掌皮肤时齿间传来的黏热和锈腥，他记得他又痛又爽的被他压在休息室的破沙发上操得失去知觉，他甚至记得天花板上那块形状可笑好像辛普森的霉斑。他记得那两年里发生过的每一次性爱，每一点波澜，他记得Harry在舞台上发射光芒时被刺痛的自己，他也记得被那样带着刺的自己推开时那双绿眼睛里受伤的神色。他记得帮Harry捞起长发在他呕吐的时候帮他拍拍背时的手感，他也记得自己的拳头落在他脸颊上的剧痛。他记得那以后的起落，他记得Harry为他写的甜美的情歌。他记得他们如何分开又如何找回对方身边，他记得每一次Harry对他说的我爱你，每一次他挤出甜美的酒窝叫他Finley，每一次他闭着眼烟熏火燎的说出那些告白和承诺。他记得他记得他都记得。  
Fionn的胸口快要被那些喷涌而出的鲜活记忆撑得炸裂开来了。  
舞台的灯光在不断变幻颜色，他仍然看不到台下的反应，也听不到四周的声音。他能从耳返里听到伴奏声稳定而清晰的传出来，没人犯错，他们整晚的表现堪称完美。  
但最后一首歌唱到一半的时候他突然心慌起来——这一切就要结束了，他的魔法时间，他的小世界，它们即将消失，然后呢？他要返回现实吗？现实又会待他如何呢？  
他心慌意乱的闭上了嘴，那几句歌词无法从他一片空白的脑海中飘出来。我又搞砸了。他心烦意乱的想。所有人都很完美，但我又他妈的搞砸了一切。

但Harry从后面用胳膊肘捅了捅他。他们贴得很近，Harry身上的热气正源源不绝的辐射到他的后背。他听见Harry贴着他的脖子喃喃低语，有那么一会儿他仿佛当了机，根本无法接收任何外界的信息。  
但接下来他慢慢的恢复了视力和听觉。灯光还是那么刺眼，但不再让他眼前一片白茫茫；他摘掉了耳返，把手搭在耳朵后面——  
他听到从下面传来的歌声，像夏天暴雨前的闷雷，由远及近，一浪一浪的向着舞台，向着他传递过来，将他湮没。  
“How we like to sing along  
Although the words are wrong  
It really really really could happen  
Yes, it really really really could happen  
When the days they seem to fall through you  
Well just let them go.”

“你听到了吗Finley，他们在替你唱。”Harry的声音仿佛从很远的地方传过来，在他的头骨深处嗡嗡振动。“他们爱你，无论怎样，他们像我一样爱你。”  
他放开了话筒支架向后退了一步，向后仰起脖子，张开双臂闭上了眼睛。  
台上的所有人都停下了演奏，空旷而偌大的场地里，舞台上方的夜空中，那阵汇聚了上万人歌声的雷鸣在持续不停的回响。  
It really really really could happen. Yes, it really really really could happen.  
那歌声一遍一遍又一遍的唱下去，唱下去。Fionn不知道他们究竟唱了多久，那感觉像是永远。

那场演出结束以后Fionn找不到Harry。  
他在最后的那一浪歌声里冲着台下深深的鞠了一躬，然后向后看去。他的左后方，Harry通常站着的位置空空如也。  
他恍惚着走下舞台四处寻找，他听见Tom跟台下歌迷道晚安的声音，听见仍然在有人呼唤他们的名字，喊着encore，也仍有人在继续唱那几段副歌。  
他的眼眶发烫浑身酸痛，夜风吹干了他身上覆盖的汗珠，他哆嗦着起了一身的鸡皮疙瘩。  
但他找不到Harry。  
他穿过那些开始陆续离场的歌迷，有人认出了他试图搭话，但他无心理会。  
他的心脏像是要挣脱胸腔的束缚一样疯狂的膨胀和紧缩，他无法呼吸，仿佛被扼住了咽喉。不知为什么他想到了下午的时候Harry沉醉的跟着唱的那首老歌——操，他会吗？他会搭上了那趟逃亡列车就此一去不返吗？  
他的惊恐爬过头皮，像冰凉的爬虫一样顺着脊柱滑向他的四肢。他停下来，站在原地大口喘气，他无法思考接下来该往哪里去。

那个当口他终于看见了Harry。他就坐在舞台侧面的支撑钢架的阴影里，抱着膝盖坐在那儿发着呆。昏暗的光线洒在他的头发和他的肩膀上，他离得有点远看不太清楚他的脸。  
他只觉得那个剪影看上去孤独又美丽，以及不知道为什么，他知道Harry在哭。  
他悄悄的走过去，没发出声响靠近了他。他站在他身后，把手轻轻搭在他的肩上。Harry没有回头，Fionn听见他发出来压抑的哽咽和吸气的声音，他轻轻的捏了捏他的肩头想表达一点慰藉。  
Harry把他滚烫的大手覆盖在他的手上。他们心有灵犀的保持着沉默。他站在那儿，继续听着Harry哭了一会儿。在那之前他仿佛有一肚子的话要对Harry说，但这一刻，他就在他面前，他却忽然觉得什么也不必说了。他本想告诉Harry他都懂，可这又有必要说出来吗？  
那阵哭声停下来的时候Harry站起来吻了他。他没有惊讶或者畏缩，他们站在那里，根本没在乎经过的歌迷驻足指点或者发出惊叹，他们的手环在彼此的腰上，吻得热烈又深情，仿佛明日未至，仿佛末日将临。

“你知道，芬崽。”那个吻结束的时候他听到Harry说。“你永远不必担心失去我。”  
Fionn立刻明白他在说什么，他笑了出来。“操你。”他轻轻的说。“操你并且爱你。”  
他们继续了那个吻。

fin.


End file.
